


Death Angel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reaper get trapped on Earth in the body of a rock star.  Gabriel has to save her and/or Protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult read. No one under 17 please.

I have always been a reaper or what we call ourselves here Death Angels.At least that is what I have been lead to believe. Yep long story. We are mostly female. I do not know why that is.Ask Death he knows all or God but he never can be found. Death is a skinny man with black hair and a hunger for all that is fried. Them dang Winchesters. He brings back food from earth for all of us to try. I get sick every time except for the deep dish pizza. I loved that. Death also has a sense of humor. Can you believe that? Yes he is pretty funny. We usually do not see the man in charge of us (Death). He is busy. I have an angel who directs me to where I am to go His name is Thaddeus . I was supposed to be lead by Gabriel but he is on vacation or so Death says.  
My name is Lisa not my real name but the one I adopted. Plus the reason I am using Lisa well let me begin this tale. Thaddeus was pacing when I came into the office. The office is just that an office up in Heaven (Where did you think us reapers were from). Anyway I was late again for my assignments.  
"You have a suicide and a jumper today" Thad said still pacing. "High priority" Which mean famous.  
I looked up at him after I threw on my robe. No you do not see the robe. It helps keep me invisible to most humans. "Ok fine. I will be off in no time." I said taking the names and stones to send them back to their place. The stones worked like this. You gave them to the people and their soul made the stone glow and sent them where they needed to go. It was a new system. Less fuss. Thaddeus looked at me as I left I got a weird feeling. I should have known that this would be a strange day. *****************************************************************************  
I went into the Mcmansion in a hurry to get this star on her way. Well I knew who she was. A singer from the late 90's and she decided to turn into a rock star. She was a pop star at first then she turned Rock star. At first she was doing well. The music business is a tough one and when her records declined she became a recluse. She at least was smart with her money but her fame was everything to her. So this is where I come in. Her stage name was Lily Starlight but her real name was Lisa Smith. I like her real name. I thought. I walked up to the bathroom where I found her in her tub. She had overdosed. But when I touched her hand and put the stone in it . (What is supposed happen at this point is when I touch her hand . Her spirit lets go of her body. I give her the stone and explain to her to rub it. The stone shines and dissipates and forms a circle around her then it takes her up or down or in limbo. Suicide go to the holding office where they are sent back. ) That did not happen instead my hand gets stuck and when I yanked it my body or spirit got yanked into the body.

I woke up a minute later with a headache. (Reapers do not get headaches) . And in the Rock chick"s body. I am sitting in the bathtub. Yep it was cold water. My spirit is still powerful even though it is stuck. It pushed out the toxins that she took. I get out of the tub to find a towel. (Good thing I watch TV or I would not have known what to do.) I dry off and find clothes. It is cold in that house. I put on a t-shirt and jeans. I try to push myself out but nope I am stuck.

"Thaddeus get your butt down here now!!!!!!" I yell 

"You rang." Thad says in a smart ass tone. Now Thad has Movie star looks and is insanely hot. I would compare him to Erik from True Blood. I am still mad at him though.

"I have a situation. I need to do my rounds. And I seem to be stuck in this body. "I say looking in the mirror. I admire myself . She has long red hair that she puts blonde streaks in. She has gold eyes which are really pretty. And she is in excellent health. Well she is now because my soul healed her. Lisa is good looking but still I want my reaper body back because I can go anywhere do anything.

"Aw yeah that . Well I love you girl but I needed you for lets just say revenge on my bro Gabe. " Thad says walking up to me. I swing at him and yell at him "You see Gabe is connected to you and I have to get him back to heaven so he can take this stupid job off me. And I can go do what I want. " Thad smiles an evil smile 

"What do I do in the mean time? and where is this girl's soul?" I ask

"Well some of it went to be recycled and a piece of her memories will stay with the body to help you pull this off." He said giving me a hug. I was hitting him but he would side step me because he had his full powers. He even wagged his pointer finger at me and tskked. "I am off to go get my part set up." He said blowing me a kiss. I tried to land a punch but he disappeared . And I landed on my face. 

"Ouch" I said I looked around at least. He had put me in a body that had money and had talent. I also looked around the house. I found out a few of my powers were working. My healing powers and my calling powers. I summoned a reaper who was in my charge and got them to take a message to Death to help me. 

***********************************************************************************  
Death got my message and was perplexed. When he and God had made this deal. He never expected an angel to betray him. He popped in on Gabriel who was sitting in a bar drinking.

"What do you want . Scary and thin. Halloween is over. " Gabriel said turning to face Death 

Death picked up the bar peanuts and said "Your brother Thaddeus, is making trouble with my head reaper. I just put her in charge after Tessa died. "

"God I wish I would not have to hear his name. He irks me. What did old douche bag do now. I even like Luci better than him." Gabriel says taking out his lollipop. Chocolate his favorite. He swirled it around his tongue. He was trying to get Thad who was holding a grudge off his mind.

"I saved you from Death. I think I am owed a favor. Actually you might want to know something. She is your soul mate." Death said serious 

"What are you talking about old man?" Gabriel said taking a drink and dipping his lollipop into the drink.

Death reaches up and put a finger on Gabriel's forehead making him remember what God and Death had made him forget. When God invented man, the angels were mad because they did not get another side to complete them. So God made other sides for them. It turned out bad. They fought most of the time with their mates or the ones that were happy had to fight with the ones who wanted their mates. Thad had fell in love with Gabriel's Mate who was the reaper who was stuck in this body. "It is not going to be easy because Thad took my list and stole my master copy for today of her assignments. You will however find that you can find her in LA. She is famous I remember that much. I also will let you know when you see her she will glow in a way that make your heart sing and she will be the best candy you ever tasted or smelled." Death said 

Gabriel smiled "Well I guess I will try. " He said and snapped his fingers.

Chapter 2 

 

By LR Bare

Pairings: Helen and Dean (It is just a fling) Gabriel And Lisa

 

Rated Mature

 

Death pondered what to do next after Gabriel disappeared. He knew the reaper who came to him was lying. He tried to follow it but it got away too fast. He would have to get a message to Gabriel. He had to let him know that LA might not be where she was. He felt Chuck before he saw him.

"So you like sneaking up on me old man." Death said turning around as he was eating his pizza. Chuck came around to sit with his old friend. He rather liked this vessel.

"Yes I find it hilarious . " God smiled at Death. They had been friends since the dawn of time. He had made bad decisions. The making of Female archangels to relive his sons of their loneliness had been a huge mistake. Gabriel and Thaddeus would never talk again. Thad had gotten so jealous. He had wanted a female counterpart. Of course God had made other regular female angels. Thad had wanted Gabriel's mate. God had given all the female Archangels to Death and he had erased their memory and his sons memories also. Death had made them reapers. It was a good solution at the time. He had wiped everyone's memory.

"How do you suppose Thad got his memories back?" Chuck asked . Death looked at his old friend over his pizza. He wiped his face with a napkin. 

"I am sorry after all these years. I screwed up. I forgot about that Thad and she was connected. I put him in charge of her. He must have remembered somehow. Touch usually does it. I was a fool." Death said lowering his head,

"You are fine. It has been a long time. Let Gabriel know that she has an L name. Her real name back in creation was Lily . We have never spoke it because it would not bring back memories. So you told Gabriel?" Chuck took a piece of the pizza. And bit into it. He rather liked the food that the humans created.

"Yes, but you know him. He does not take things like love serious. He does however like sin like Lucifer. " Death said. He grabbed another piece of pizza and relished it's taste.

"Yes that is my son Gabriel. " He laughed but was sad his son had gone to earth to hide out. "Maybe he will find love at last. Or learn about it. "

******************************************************************************

 

Sammy and Dean had wound up in Florida again. They liked the most southern state but it had so many cases lately of weird stuff. Sam was looking at his maps on his laptop. Dean was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. They were listening "Renegade " By Styx. 

"Dean have you heard a word I said?" Sam was getting annoyed with Dean again as always. Dean would turn up the music to avoid the serious work. Dean looked tired.  
"You want to pull over Dean and we will stop at this diner?" Sam asked Dean looked over at the sign which said "Best pie in town" 

 

"Best idea you have had all day." Dean pulled in and parked. 

*********************************************************************************

Lisa had thought she would get a visit from Death by now but no such luck. The reaper had come back and just looked at her with a smile.

"So did you deliver my message?" She asked intently looking at her reaper that she was in command of.

"Nope, Darling I delivered a vague message that will have them chasing their tales for alittle bit. I bought Thaddeus some time. " She said and laughed "You did not think I wanted to have you in charge of me for the rest of eternity? Did you?" Then she snapped out and was gone.

Lisa had been betrayed again. She cried herself to sleep that first night. Then she got up the next morning to relive her urgent human needs. She was hungry . She went down to the huge kitchen to find something to eat. She found nothing in the kitchen. She suddenly knew all about this lady's life with the memories that flooded in as she touched stuff in the house. The phone rang and a voice in her head said "pick it up stupid." 

She picked it up and said "Hello"

"Hello Lisa, It is Helen. I am on my way over to help you. " She said then hung up.

Lisa sat there in her human body on a huge couch that was in the middle of a huge room that had a Tv and all the electronics anyone could want.

 

Helen pulled up and rang the doorbell. Lisa went to the door and opened it. Helen shook her blonde hair and walked her high heeled feet in the house.  
Helen was a knock out. She was 6'0 with blue eyes and a body that would not quit. She was dress in a business suit with a skirt and pink high heels.

Lisa smiled. She liked this lady . She went straight to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Just as I suspected you have not eaten in a while. What am I going to do with you?" She said looking at Lisa . She then dragged her up to the room pick an outfit for her. Then she made some calls. Lisa was sitting on her dressing room vanity chair waiting. She knew that much. Helen answered the door.

Lisa heard a bunch of people come up the stairs. They piled in to her bedroom. One lady started doing her hair. The other her make up and the other just stood there shaking her head and talking to Helen.

"I can not let her go out in public even if we are in Nowheresville ,Florida." Helen said being sarcastic. She wanted to go back to LA but she knew they were going to record any album here which was Ormond Beach, Fl. At least she might see a Nascar driver. They were by the speedway. Racing season would not be for another month. 

When the Hair and Makeup people were done with her. They left. Helen lead her to the limo which they took to a secluded diner down the road. They pulled in as a black Impala was pulling up. Two good looking guys got out. Lisa felt the human lust thing kick in.

"Damn" She said just loud enough for Helen to hear\

"I agree" Said Helen who pulled down her sunglasses to get a better look at the tall handsome men going into the diner.

They walked in and sat down. Helen and Lisa sat in the booth next to them. 

"Dean, quit staring at the ladies and let's eat." Sam said trying not to look over at them.

Helen smiled and waved at Dean who waved back and gave his best "hiya" smile

Lisa felt herself melt. "Quit it Helen I am hungry." Lisa said lowering her face to look at the menu. Them boys were dreamy she thought.

********************************************************************************

 

Gabriel had gotten the message and searched for a rock star with L in their name. He popped in on all of them invisibly and did not find her. And then he saw a poster of a rockstar that glowed. He looked up at a library where she lived it said she was making an album in Florida.

"Great my favorite state. I wonder if I will see my favorite knuckleheads in the process?" Gabriel said out loud.

 

*************************************************************************

 

She heard the dirty blond guy with a rugged voice order some pie, a burger and fries. She heard the taller guy with brown hair order a salad. The waitress sashayed up to them after she had gotten in the boys order. 

She came up to them "Ok what can I get you?" The waitress was still making eyes at Sam and Dean as she was writing down what Helen wanted.

"I want what the cute guy at that table wants. I will take a big piece of pie, burger and fried with a coke." Lisa said Helen's mouth dropped open "What?"

"You know what you are on a diet always. I have never seen you eat like that." Helen said

Sam turned around to look at Lisa "Well maybe she is hungry Helen did you think of that?" Sam said but his mouth dropped open when he realized who she was.

"You are Lily Starlight aren't you?" Sam asked

"I am ? " Then Lisa realized she had to act the part and said "Yeah sure you want an autograph or something?" She was trying to act naturally but Helen was just looking at her like an alien.

The waitress said "Oh my god I have all your albums." 

Dean laughed and said "We listen to your albums all the time. The rock ones. The pop one sucked." 

Something kicked in the memories that her body had and she acted the part. Lisa was all the while thinking thank goodness because I am a reaper. I can spot a hunter from a mile away. And these guys were hunters.

Sam and Dean made them scoot over and joined them. Sam held out his hand to both Helen and Lisa. And introduced himself and Dean to them.

Sam took a seat next to Lisa. Dean took a seat next to Helen.

"We are staying at the motel across the street. " Sam said.

The waitress came back and gave them all their food making sure everything was perfect. She figured she would get a big tip. She was disappointed though, because of the fact she would not get a good jump from one of the boys. She went on to flirt with the next good looking dudes.

 

Lisa would have to be careful these were the famous Winchesters. She heard Cas talk about when she saw him from time to time. She looked around not seeing Castiel. Thank god because he might expose her. With these boys they would gank her for sure. She had heard it was Dean who killed Tessa. She shivered. And she was across from him right now. He looked up at her and smiled. She felt the mark was still on him.

Dean was talking up a storm to Helen and they left and Sam and her watched them walk to the motel across the street.

Sam ordered coffee for both of them saying "It would be awhile before they saw them two."

"Does he always leave you when he does this?" Lisa asked raising her eye brow she had heard stories of the younger Winchester. He was ripped with muscles everywhere. He also had a broken arm which he said was him being clumsy. She knew it was something to do with him tracking his brother who he had just gotten back from Crowley. 

************************************************************************

Dean could not get the door open fast enough for Helen. She was all over him. He took her head in his hand and kissed her deeply. Their tongues mingled. He threw his shirt off.  
Helen was like a spring break chick she had her clothes off fast. Dean liked that in a girl ready to go. 

She looked like a business woman but was all hands. She had his pants down while he was kissing her. Woman moved fast. 

She licked and kissed her way down his lean body. 

"Woa there. I have all night girl. Your boss seems to like Sam." Dean said smiling down at her. When she slid his underwear down and put her lips around his member. "Mmmm" is all that came out of Dean's mouth for awhile after that.

She slide her mouth up and down his rod. She worked it with her one hand as she sucked it with her mouth. Dean lifted her off him. He then slide a condom on and entered her pussy. She was wet and slick. Dean thought (oh yeah she wants me ). He was going to take his time with this one. Helen let him fuck her for awhile like that but then she flipped him over and rode him like a cowgirl.

"Yeah girl ride me just like that. " Dean said putting his hand under his head enjoying the ride.

Helen was feeling so good. She was thinking nothing but enjoying this hunk of man. Dean sat up and sucked on her nipples and nibbled her around there. She bucked back and came hard. Dean felt that and he let go at the same time too. 

"Well sweetie, that was nice. I am in town for a few days. If you want to ride me again. " Dean said while Helen got dressed. She did not know what came over her. She was supposed to be doing her job. She would be surprised if Lisa did not fire her. Helen would fire someone who did what she just did. She did not know what came over her. 

 

"Yeah , I might just do that." Helen said she dressed and they joined Sam and Lisa who were in a good music conversation when they got back. 

******************************************************************

Gabriel snapped into Lily's mansion but no one was home. He looked around. Death snapped in to see where Gabriel was.

"You need to be careful." Death said

"Why you gave me this mission and now I have to be careful?" Gabriel asked shaking his head.

"She can only be pulled out by Thad or a spell which I can not find. I am betting Thad is watching her. And waiting for you to show up so he can get his revenge." Death said looking in the refrigerator. 

"I know this." Gabriel said . He remembered how Thad wanted revenge. Gabriel had realized his soul mate was loved by his brother. He knew that it would cause trouble so he willingly let her go. He remembered that pain like it was yesterday but it was so long ago. 

Death found a bag of pretzels in the pantry and found some mustard which he dipped the pretzels in while he told Gabriel how they needed to handle the situation.

"She will work with you so she can get out of her human body but you need to friend her first. Make her trust you. Do not let on who you are. " Death said. He left with Gabriel who checked into a near by motel posing as a photographer.


	2. Death Angel Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has to figure a way of getting into Lisa's life. He gets involved in seducing his charge.

Gabriel had to figure out a way in. Thaddeus had a plan that much Gabriel knew. Gabriel would have to play a part to get into her life. He was wondering if she would instantly know who he was. Just like he would be able to tell it was her when they meet. He wondered why there was bits and pieces of things he could not remember of her. Death said compared to his life it was a blink. Gabriel had lived for a long time. He and she had been only together what would be 80 years. In his life span that was a blink of an eye. 

He was staying at a rundown motel. When he walked in a paid. He thought he saw the Impala. That Impala (Which Dean the knucklehead called Baby was unmistakable.). He had a feeling he would run into them. He picked up the remote as he lay down in the bed. He would figure out how to approach her tomorrow. He knew this much . He could not use his usual way with women. He had to try to get her comfortable first. Death had told him to take it slow. 

He picked up the paper and knew she would be at a funeral for her best friend tomorrow. Or her vessel's best friend. It was all over the paper that Lily Starlight's best friend growing up died. There was a picture of her with a blonde and she was crying.And behind them he saw Dean and Sam. He could see with his eyes how she glowed and had a black mist from being a Reaper. 

"Boy you are a good actress girl. I am going to have to avoid the boys. They will expose me if not. And how is it that she is a Supernatural being and they did not see it?" Gabriel said to himself writing things down on a notepad. 

He was going to pose as a photographer and take pictures of her. He would find a way to get her out of her body. Death had told him that it would be wise to get Thaddeus to undo the spell. He imagined since it originally was Gabriel's post that Thad was stuck with. Thad would want Gabriel to take his post. Gabriel smiled and laughed thinking that was stupid because he would never settle to do that job. Dames come and go. He would just let Thaddeus have her if he wanted her so bad.

"What was the big deal anyway?" he thought. " Who cares about soul mates. Gabriel only believed in here and now mates. And he only could tolerate one woman for a few weeks then he would more on. 

 

********************************************************************************

Sam and Dean were still staying at the Motel in town. Sam was smiling talking to Lisa (Which Lily had told Sam was her real name) . She liked it better. He was typing on the his computer. She was online and he had just messaged her. 

 

"Really Sammy, I know you have a crush on her but We have a job in the next town to go to." Dean said He was starting to like Helen but his motto was to move on to not get hurt. His Lisa had made his heart hurt. He still missed Ben. Family life just had not been for Dean. He loved being with his brother. 

Sam looked up from the computer "I know but it is close enough that we can investigate that then, come back." Sam said smiling at something Lisa typed 

Dean came over and snapped his fingers and Sam was in space sort of. Dean had to shake him to get him to look up "huh?" Sam said 

"We need to get out of here for a few days ok?" Dean said 

"ok fine . I would like to come back and see Lisa again ok?" Sam said typing bye to her. 

"Ok Sammy. Did you at least get a piece?" Dean asked which made Sam blush

"No, it is not like that." Sam said shutting the computer and putting it into it's case. They both packed some stuff for the short trip and then locked the door. 

As the Impala drove away. Sam looked back at the motel swearing that he saw. No it could not be . He swore he saw Gabriel but when he blinked he was gone. 

 

******************************************************************************

 

Gabriel saw Sam too. Lucky thing he snapped his fingers. He snapped back into the room quickly. That was close. He got his stuff gathered together. He then figured a place on the map. He could snap to that would be out of the way. Gabriel had to be at that funeral today. 

 

He snapped there and blended into the crowd. He saw her. Her name was really Lisa in this body . He understood this vessel was kinda hot. He heard the Cds not bad pipes either. 

He took the camera and flashed security his badge. He walked in and started getting pictures. He aimed it at Lily whatever her name is and the picture is blurry. "This is not going to go well for her career. We are going to have to get her out of this body soon. Or there will be alot of explaining to do." Gabriel thought. Then it adjusted and no more blurry pictures were taken. It was like she just realized what might be wrong. And she sensed it and adjusted it. 

He knew angels can do that so can reapers. He had got his mind blown. That most of the reapers were angels before. He still was absorbing that info. He got a picture of her when she was looking up. He could have sworn she was looking right at him. He dismissed it and kept taking bad pictures. He had no idea what he was doing he was just playing a role.

 

************************************************************************

Lisa and Helen had to go to the funeral. She had to act like she knew who this person was. Helen had practically moved in with her since the first time she met her. It was like her one manager had told Helen that Lisa was unstable. And they could not afford for her to get depressed and kill herself. At least that was what she heard of that conversation. 

Lisa knew if they had known the truth that they had been too late. She was wondering when some of her people would come to help her. They arrived at the cemetery in the limo. She had messaged Sam hoping he and Dean would come. She felt comfortable with them. She had almost told Sam the truth. She figured that was not a good idea. 

Helen lead her to the grave site. Where she conjured up some more tears. She felt the cameras and people around her. She knew that being the kind of entity that she was. She would have to be considerate and make sure most of the pictures turned out. She would have to ground her soul more into the body. She did not understand because it should not affect it. She was trapped. She was still cursing Thad for this. 

She looked up to see a photographer who caught her eye. He shimmered and glowed in a way. she would swear that he was like her somehow. She looked back and he was gone or moved. She tried to find him but the crowd was too large. 

Helen and her walked back to the car. She got in and caught another glimpse of him or so she thought. And he smiled at her. Helen pushed her into the car to get away from the madness. 

"Now Helen why did you do that?" Lisa asked looking for him again

"We need to get you home so you can grieve." Helen said looking up "Did you hear from Sam or Dean?" 

"Oh I figured that is why you hung around. Dean is hot isn't he?" Lisa said laughing. Helen was smiling and imagining the stuff . Of course Lisa was getting most of her powers back just still could not get out of this body. She liked the view of Dean but not thepicture her assistant doing him yuck. 

"What?" Helen said seeing the look on her face.

"You know what." Lisa said

They arrived at the house and went in . Lisa was tired she hated being human. You had to fuel your body up and got tired. 

She was exhausted . She excused herself and went to bed.

The bed was huge and so inviting. The satin sheets called to her. She wanted to be clean first. She got her nightgown a silky pink number out of the drawer. 

"At least this place has creature comforts and I like some of being human." Lisa thought to herself

She walked to the shower in the adjoining room and turned on the water letting it flow on her. It felt so good running down her body. She washed her body with soap and washed her hair. She worked her fingers into her hair and then let the water rinse it out. She got out and dried off. She slid the silk nightie over her head. She then put on the underpants one leg at a time. She then slid into the bed. 

As soon as she lay her head down she was fast to sleep.

*********************************************************************

Gabriel watched the whole seductive way Lisa took a shower and undressed and dressed.He figured he might as well have fun. He will make her believe it was a dream. Then when they meet finally it will go easier. Or at least he will get his rocks off right. She was really pretty. 

He snapped into the room and slid into the bed under the covers. She turned over right into him. She smelled good like lily of the valley. He kissed her forehead and let his fingers do the walking. 

He caressed her neck and laid kisses down it. Then he noticed her nipples harden under her nightie. He slipped that part off and his tongue danced around kissing them . He then took it into his mouth suckling it. As his mouth kissed and licked, He slid his fingers under her panties and worked them into her. She moaned and bucked his fingers. He felt himself get hard. He snapped and his clothes came off. He kissed his way down her belly and his mouth found her core. His tongue licked at her clit. She bucked her hips to match his steady rhythm his fingers were keeping.He did not want to wait . He got on top of her and removed her panties and slid into her. As he did her eyes popped open . She moaned and he pulled her close pushing deeper into her and building up a rhythm to which her body matched and his body responded in a way that made his breathe catch. He felt wave of euphoria overwhelm him. He felt lost in the waves of passion consuming them both. He felt his body quicken and let go as she did.. She responded by moaning. 

They both felt like they had exploded and lay there. He then realized she needed to be put back to sleep he kissed and whispered "it's only a dream my angel" Gabriel glanced back at her as he snapped out.

*********************************************************

He snapped into his room. And as soon as he did he knew he was not alone.

"Really Gabriel.? I brought you here to protect her and you are seducing her." Death said popping a pickle chip into his mouth. He offered Gabriel one. Gabriel made a face and whipped out a lollipop and put it in his mouth 

"I was just having some fun." Gabriel said smirking. He was overwhelmed though because if he admitted it. He would have to admit it was earth shattering. The feeling he got when he joined with her was heavenly. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind.  
"Boy, You need to get it in to your head that you need to just protect her. And then get her back to Heaven. I had to separate you for a reason. Too many fights." Death shook his head but was smiling on the inside. "Plus Thaddeus is dangerous. He will stop at nothing to get you in his clutches and he will use her to do it." 

"I am pretty smart you know. " Gabriel said smiling 

"Yes and arrogant" Death said and stood up and disappeared.

**************************************************************

Death snapped into the parlor and saw his old friend drinking tea. 

"You wait long?" Death asked Chuck

Chuck laughed and said "No, I was watching the events unfold. I do not like some of them but maybe just maybe I was wrong to separate them two and some of the others." 

"I think you were right Thaddeus would have started a war. He wanted what was not his. He would have became just like Lucifer. " Death stated sitting down as another angel served them tea.

"He is becoming like Lucifer now. I fear he is so vengeful now it would have been easier to put him with Lucifer back then. And the Winchesters in the middle." Chuck was saying shaking his head. Them boys always found themselves in the middle of wars.

"They are fighters them two." Death picked up a cookie and they both shook their heads.


	3. Death Angel Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dean and Sam finally discover that they are in the same town. Castiel has to mediate

I was waking up in my bed from the most wonderful dream. I have dreamed of a man who I have dreamed about before. He looked like the man who was taking pictures of me at the cemetery. I had a full day today according to Helen. She was making me go into the studio to record a little bit. She was still coming down from her Dean obsession. I could see the attraction. I just thought Sam was alittle more dreamy.

And well Thaddeus I had always thought was good looking now I was so mad at myself for feeling that way. I just sat up in bed. I pulled the cover off me and walked to the shower. For some reason this morning even though I had taken a shower the night before I felt I needed to take another one.

I lathered myself up. Then took shampoo and got my hair lathered up also. I washed off and conditioned my hair letting in stay in while I shaved my legs. Of course I cut myself a few times. I felt like I was being watched. I was a wreck. What did all this mean. 

I felt like everyone from heaven had deserted me. I was alone. Thaddeus had used me for revenge. And now I was stuck in this body to live out a human life. Would I die or would I do what some angels do to their vessels. They never aged and had to disappear. Some also had to change vessels because they were too strong for the vessel had it blew up the vessel. 

 

This vessel was like it was made for her. I guess every angel has a vessel or a few vessels. She heard the archangels were having a tough time keeping vessels. Lucifer would eat through a vessel so fast. She had recognized the Winchesters by their reputation and or glow. Vessels have certain glows to them. She had heard the stories of the famous Winchesters. how their vessels were the best. 

 

However that was not why she got along with Sam. She also thought Dean was quite a character too. She wondered what they would think of her if she told them who she was? Would Sam hate her?

 

*************************************************************************************

Dean and Sam had got back to the motel before sundown. Dean flopped himself down on the bed and took the remote and pointed at the TV. He opened his beer and chucked the lid at Sammy who went on line as soon as they got there. 

"Come on Dean really? I am just thinking there had been weird thing happening here. I want to stay and check out for a few more days." Sam said tossing the lid back and pinging Dean in the head. 

 

Dean rubbed his "Ouch really Sam? It is all about a certain rock star. I hope you get in her pants quick so we can be on to the next town. " Dean then took the lid and hit Sam again. Sam threw the lids away to stop the back and forth.

 

****************************************************************************

Cas had just took a stolen grace to save Dean. He was still dying he could feel it. He was summoned and pulled up to heaven. He was thinking "Had father come back to save us?"

 

Cas looked out upon the view from the "Head office" .

"So Castiel, How are you?" Death asked

"um ok, I did not expect you." Cas said 

"No my son you expected me. " God/Chuck says and lays his hand on Castiel and heals him.

"I never expected anything my father." Cas said and felt humbled that God had chosen to heal him.

"My son I need you to help the Winchesters help me get back a precious reaper. She was betrayed by an angel. You will be helping one of your brothers. I will have him contact you and the Winchesters." God said and placed his hand on Cas's shoulder and Castiel knew all that he needed to know to help his fellow brother. 

Castiel stood up and then bowed down to his father and said "I will not let you down my father"

 

"I know you will not now go." God said

 

God turned to Death and asked "Do you think he and the Winchesters can help Gabriel stop this ?"

"I think I like their chances. Them Winchesters are tenacious. " Death said

************************************************

 

Castiel popped in to Dean and Sam sleeping in. Castiel was just sitting there watching Dean sleep but getting bored. He sat on the floor between the two beds drumming his fingers.

"Cas , to what do we owe this visit?" Sam turned over to find himself eye to eye with the wayward angel and by the looks of the angel he looked well like old Cas. Sam shot up in bed.

"You are healed. How did that happen?" Sam said but it woke up Dean who threw a pillow at Sam. 

"Well I do not understand my father's plan either but we are to meet with one of my brothers tonight. " Castiel laid out the plan he was told from Death and God.

 

"So let me get this straight you do not know which douche bag dick angel we are going to help.?" Dean said after getting dressed and waking up.

"Yep, I have to trust my father knows best." Castiel said sounding like his old self.

"Man you have changed back." Sam said

"Yeah well he is my father and I have to trust him." Cas said happy God was back.

"Ok but we do not. And excuse me but he has ran off before. What makes this reaper so special?" Dean asked biting into a burger that they had ordered and delivered

"Not sure. I was told my brother would explain." Castiel said and scratched his head because it all sounded good while he was talking to God but now he was having doubts.

 

******************************************************************

 

Gabriel had to keep an eye on her. She had left most of the day and now he had to leave as she was coming home. 

"Damn it woman. Why must you be so hot? I forgot the affect you had on me." Gabriel was saying to himself out loud

"You must remember that she and other ones like her almost were the downfall of Heaven." Death said picking up a piece of popcorn that Gabriel had just made. 

"What is it with you and food oh Deathmeister?" Gabriel said cocking an eyebrow his way.

"Well I find Earth's junk food so good." Death smiled and shoved some more popcorn into his mouth.

"So what do you want?" Gabriel said irritated 

"I need you to meet with Castiel and few people to help you contain her until Thaddeus comes back for his showdown." Death said telling him a warehouse by the docks. "9pm"

******************************************************************************

Castiel, Dean and Sammy were at a warehouse at 8:55pm. 

"This is so going to be one of the douche bags" Dean said getting ready to off a douche bag

"Dean this is my brother. I know you have had your differences but still my brother. I have to help." Castiel said looking at his watch

 

"Ok 9 pm " Sam said

 

They looked around and thought they heard something like whistling. Then they heard what they thought was merry go around music

 

"It figures they would send you two chuckleheads to help me." Gabriel said walking up behind them

 

Sam, Dean and Castiel spun around to come face to face with a brother that Castiel thought was dead.

 

"You are dead" all three exclaimed

Gabriel takes out a lollipop and says "My death was exaggerated." He laughs

 

"Now boys we need to talk" Gabriel snaps his fingers and they go back to their motel room

"How did you know we were staying here?" Sam asked then he remembered he had thought he saw Gabriel too the other day "The other day was you." 

 

"Yep and now boys I have alot to explain and little time to do it." Gabriel says going into detail of the long story.


	4. Death Angel Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel , Sam , Castiel, And Dean let Lisa know what is going on.

When Gabriel was all done Sam and Dean shook their heads. First they were a little weird-ed out by Gabriel was still alive. Then there was the explanation of they had been in the presence of a reaper who was an archangel but did not know she was an archangel. And Sam had to deal with his crush was a reaper/archangel who was destined to be with Gabriel (BTW Dean and Sam still thought he was a douche bag). 

 

Sam scratched his face and pulled his finger through his hair. "This is alot to digest you know." Sam said 

"Well it has been alot for me too because Thaddeus is messing with my life. I had moved on. I let her go. My memory was erased of this." Gabriel said fidgeting

"Maybe that is why you let her go so easily. I am just saying if I could hit it I would. "Dean said smiling and Sammy punched him "Well she is good looking

"Yeah but I called dibs. " Sam said

"Sorry Sammy, I have it on good authority she is mine. Made for me." Gabriel said getting jealous . Which was weird because he never felt that emotion

 

"So what do you want us to do?" Castiel asked

"I just need you guys to help me get into her world so I can protect her. I have a feeling Thad is going to hurt her or do something bad. I need to watch her." Gabriel said looking at Sam

 

"Oh great another douche bag angel to deal with. Like you are not enough to deal with?" Dean said 

"And we are not your pimps Gabriel." Sam said looking irritated at Gabriel.

"Did I cock block you Sammy?" Gabriel asked and Dean raised his eyebrows

 

Sammy breathed in and sighed "No if I want her. I am pretty sure you would be dead in the water." Sam said

"Yep my bro is a lady killer. So if he has her she is in trouble." Dean said laughing making a joke about Sammy's reputation. 

Sam gave a dirty look at both Gabriel and Dean who were laughing. Castiel was shaking his head not sure how to react.

"Are you in the dark my brother?" Gabriel asked Cas.

"No I learned alot from the pizza man." Castiel said

Then Sam, Dean and Gabriel laughed real hard.

 

******************************************************************

After a long few days at the studio. Lisa was ready to take a break. Sam had texted her that he had a buddy who wanted to take pictures of her. And that Sam and Dean would come over to play pool. Of course upon hearing that Helen was staying over night. 

 

Lisa got ready. She thought Sam was just so adorable. He was shy but he really was so intelligent. She blushed when Helen told her of all the things her and Dean had done the other day. 

"What I always tell you of my conquests." Helen said putting on lip gloss. 

 

The doorbell rang just in time to save Lisa from another sex story of Helen's. 

 

She opened the door to find Sam, Dean and two other men. She recognized Castiel and the other one was from the cemetery. She invited them in. She wondered if she should tell Sam and Dean she knew Castiel. 

 

They all settled into the pool room. Where the maid served drinks. 

"This is our friend Castiel and our friend (Sam grated his teeth when he said it) Gabriel." Sam said

Lisa shook Castiel's hand and Cas raised his eyebrows because there was a warm glow which she expected because she knew who he was. Then she took Gabriel's hand and there was a warm glow. She had a shocked look on her face and when she looked at him she knew he knew she was a reaper just like she knew Gabriel was an angel. She kinda figured it out he was the Archangel Gabriel. Who she never met before. 

Her breathe held. And she had to sit down. "I ordered pizza Lisa" Helen said as she came in the room "Hot damn we hit the jackpot. " she held out her hand while Gabriel and Castiel shook her hand quickly. They realized that Lisa knew who they were.

 

Lisa excused herself just then because the doorbell rang. She ran to it and got the pizza. Cas followed her. He took them from her. 

"You know don't you?" Castiel said looking into her eyes. 

"What are you talking about." She said

"ok Loralie. " Castiel sighed. "I saw the look you gave me then Gabriel the jig is up. Which is weird because alot of us when trapped in a body like that some lose their memory. "

Lisa sighed knowing she had to fess up "Well my friend there knows nothing can we discuss this in a little bit.? "

"Yeah I am hungry." Cas said opening the box and taking a slice.

They walked in to the pool room. Helen was being a flirt with all the boys. Lisa just shook her head Cas put down the boxes and nodded to Dean , Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel was setting up a shot and looked over at Lisa who looked away. Lisa wondered knowing who he was now if that dream was real. Helen had come up behind Gabriel and pinched his ass.   
**********************************************************************  
Gabriel was used to flirting but Helen was a whole other realm of flirting she was blatant. He looked over at Lisa who just had a weird look on her face. He knew she knew who he was. It was pretty apparent what her and Cas said. They came back with the same looks on their faces and Cas had nodded that she knew.

 

He figured they would somehow get Helen out of the room and talk about what they needed to. He took his shot then handed to Dean who was eating while playing. Gabriel went up to the bar where Cas had set the pizza down and took a slice. 

Cas took him to the side and said "She knows I will have her talk to you about this later. I will probably get Dean to distract Helen." Cas said looking over at Helen who had her hands all over Dean while he was shooting. 

Sam was talking to Lisa over in the corner. 

"Why is it that I could not tell?" Sam said to her

"Well I am stuck and I am not sure. I did however know who you were Sam. I am sorry. " Lisa said

"It is ok. I am sure you were scared. I was. I still am. And the more I am human the more I like it go figure." Lisa says pointing at the pizza . Sam and her laughed. Sam looked up and saw the look on Gabriel's face he was jealous Sam could tell. Oh well maybe it served him right for killing his brother for a few weeks and then torturing like he did that one time. Sam smiled at Gabriel and put a hand on Lisa's leg. 

 

Lisa patted Sam's hand and looked up she glanced over to see Gabriel looking at her. She could tell he was mad for some reason. 

Sam saw her look and then asked "So how long havce known Gabriel?" 

"I just meet him. I only know him from reputation." Lisa said and that was why she was puzzled at the look he was giving her. Sammy went over to Gabriel 

Sam whispers "Hey buddy you must have not made such a good impression cause she does not remember you?" 

Gabriel looks over at Castiel and says "How is it that she know we are angels but she does not remember?" 

"Same way it was that Death and God had to bring back your memory for her. They erased her memories like yours." Cas said Gabriel took a long swig of his beer then. He would have to explain to her why he was there. 

He then hit Sam who laughed and hit him back. 

********************************************************

The pool game and just talking was kinda of getting boring to Lisa. She had soo many questions and why did Cas call her Loralie. She guessed it might be her real name. She knew there was some things she did not know. She wanted answers and the way Gabriel looked at her it could melt butter. She was shaking from his stares. 

Gabriel came over and sat down beside her. She smiled and turned to Sam who had put his arm around her she noticed as soon as Gabriel sat down. 

Dean nodded at Castiel and Castiel slipped behind Helen and kissed her which put her to sleep. Castiel took her upstairs. And shut the door. She would be out for awhile. 

Castiel came back down and they all looked at each other. 

"So who wants to start talking because we need to find out what everyone knows.?" Dean said. He never liked wasting time.

 

Lisa sighed and said "ok I know Cas and Gabriel are angels. I know you guys know I am a reaper. I think you guys know alot more than me. And also Thaddeus wants revenge on Gabriel. This is why he trapped me in this body. I have always been a reaper or as far as I know. I came down to take this soul and got trapped in this body. Thaddeus said it was to get his brother Gabriel here. " She felt nervous she had just rambled on until the last part when she was watching them watch her and they were all shaking their heads no.

 

Castiel sighed and looked at Gabriel who came over to her and sat her down. He was hoping to avoid this. He had to tell her the truth. He thought he could lie seduce and get Death down here after he laid a trap from Thaddeus. Then he could get Death to erase her memory and they would both be better off. 

"Ok" Gabriel said taking a big shot of whiskey he had carried the bottle over when he sat her down. He felt the warm liquid go down his throat. " I am going to try to explain this slowly. The jest of it is that In the beginning the Archangels--------" He went on to explain she was his better half and they had been in love and Thaddeus had fallen in love with her. To save them all pain Death took the women archangels and made most of them reapers and erased everyones memory. " 

Gabriel had finished the bottle. Lisa looked at him and could see his eyes dance in the light as it bounce off them. "So my real name is Loralie." She said Sam handed her a drink. She drank it all down and got up and went to pour herself another. 

 

Gabriel knew the other night had affected him. He was starting to feel old feelings again being around her. She started to cry because she realized her whole life was a lie. Sam went over and held her. 

Gabriel figured it was for the best. The sooner he got this thing done, she could go back to Heaven and reap He could go back to the porn business. 

Dean sat down and nudged him "I can see you like her dude why are you letting my brother comfort her. She is supposed to be your soul mate." Dean said

"When this is over I have to let her go again. It is better this way" He said looking over at Sam and Loralie. Loralie looked at him knowing she could feel it whatever it was between them and memories would come back. She knew when he touched her hand it felt like she tingled and like it belonged there.


	5. Death Angel Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa get her memories back that she used to be an archangel and was Gabriel's true soulmate.

Gabriel was drunk he had passed out in one of Lisa's(Loralie) downstairs rooms. She did not remember him which was good right? it would make things easier but for some reason it did not make him happy. It just made him mad. Sam had took advantage of it. The boy could hold a grudge. Plus he figured Sam had a crush on the vessel which was a rock star. Gabriel woke up and reached for the bottle. 

"You need to focus Gabriel." Death said 

"I do not want to focus I want to just go back to hiding." Gabriel says pulling himself up to look at Death

"She does not remember because I erased her memories. I can easily fix that for you if you want. It might help you know." Death said sitting down and taking the peanuts off the bar that was in that room. Death popped one in his mouth.

"It is probably better for her and me if she does not remember." Gabriel said. He then got up and walked to the bar and poured a drink and gulped it down. 

"You are being selfish. You know you are." Death said and continues "You are afraid she will not forgive you for sending her away but you had no other choice."

"In my memories, I had a choice I was too much of a coward to fight for her. God would have let me keep her." Gabriel said feeling guilty "What does it matter now she has to go back doesn't she?"

"No well actually yes but you could go back with her. Or visit with her." Death said solemnly

"You know how I am with responsibility. I would mess it up and her too." Gabriel said pouring some more liquor in the glass.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself Gabriel. I am going to take this choice out of you hands. I am going to give her the choice. You did save the Winchesters. You are not as cowardly as you think you are now Get your act together. She is a strong one and you are not worthy of her. Hell if I did not have a crush on Sheriff Mills I would take this one for myself. " Death said standing up and snapping his fingers he was gone.

Gabriel knew where he was. He then poured another drink because soon that woman would want answers ones he was not sure he wanted to admit.

**************************************************************************************

Death popped in on Loralie who had already been dressed and was getting on her make up. She was enjoying this body. She turned around thinking it might be Gabriel.

She saw Death instead. She smiled and ran to him. This was one entity she knew and was comfortable with. He was her boss.

"Hi" Death said and smiled "I think you know why I am here"

"I am hoping you are here to snap me back so I can do my job." Loralie said she was liking her name Lisa. She was not used to Loralie. Up in heaven they did not use names so much. There really was no need for them.

 

"Sorry sweetie. I need you here and this particular spell I have to get Thaddeus to undo." Death said

"Then command him here." Loralie said

"If it was that easy it would already be done. I actually tried that already." He stop and kind of laughed "God and I really did think it would work. I think he used some black magic. I think Thad made a deal with Lucifer."

She sat down and realized the multitude of that. "Then what do you need me to do?" She asked

This angel never stopped to amaze him. Even when she was being taken from Gabriel back then she kissed him and said to him that if it was love then they would surely find their way back to each other. And she bowed down that day and told Death that that if this was her duty she accepted it. He never wanted to wipe her memory or Gabriel's but Thaddeus was determined. He wanted her for his own. That one should have been sent down to Lucifer. He now would let her know she needed her memories back to fight Thad and Lucifer.

"Do you trust me?" Death asked Loralie

She looked up at him as he put his hand on her forehead "Yes of course." she said

Death then put power behind his touch and made her remember how it was love and jealousy and betrayal that made her and Gabriel have to give up each other. It would take all her and Gabriel's love to fight Thaddeus because even though Lucifer said he would help Thaddeus Death knew Lucifer. Lucifer only did things for himself. That was the good thing in this. Death knew in the end Lucifer would betray Thaddeus.And it would help them.

**************************************************************************************** Sammy had gone back to the motel to look up stuff. Maybe he would be able to find this Thaddeus. He had found a few things but nothing that pointed in the right direction. Dean was bored and had gone to the next town over to find some pie. 

Sammy was looking up books to get and found that the town that Dean was in had that book. 

"Hey Dean " Sam said hoping he would find Dean still in that town 

"Hey what" Dean said eating and talking. he loved pie.

"I take it you are still the next town over in Port Orange." Sam said he could tell he was eating pie.

"Ok I am so?" Dean said taking a drink of his soda.

"So can you go to the library and check me out a book I need?" Sam asked

Dean sighed he hated the library but why not he was avoiding Helen she had got just plain weird on him. "Ok Sammy will do" Sam gave him directions to the library and Dean pulled up about ten minute until close.

 

He walked in and no one seemed to be around. He walked up to the desk and saw no one. A lady with dark hair and glasses came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around she sure was a good looking woman with nice legs and a white button down. her hair was up. 

Dean was think "oh my oh my" He had this fantasy for a while. "I am looking for this book" Dean said and Handed her a piece of paper he had written down what Sam needed

She took it he was looking down and she looked up at him . He blushed cause he was caught looking at her cleavage. 

"I can help you with this." She looked it up on the computer and headed right for it. She watched as Dean followed her. She was smiling because she knew that book was on the top shelf and she noticed the other librarian were locking up. They had locked the doors she heard them. She would be here alone anyway because she had to do paperwork. 

She took out the ladder and climbed up. She was wearing a small skirt. She noticed him looking up it. She grabbed the book and gave it to him. She climbed down

"Did you enjoy the view big boy?" She asked . Dean knew he was busted and could feel his pants getting tighter. His bulge growing. She was so damn sexy.

"Yes very much." Dean said   
She looked up at him and took his hand lead him to a listening room and told him to wait there. 

Dean was getting excited. And also scared because what happened if she was one of the monsters they chase. Damg it he did not think this through. 

The librarian locked up the other doors and made sure everyone but her and her handsome one night would be there alone. She turned off the cameras by the listening rooms. They were usually having problems anyway. She would be able to explain it that way. 

 

Dean sat in the seat waiting. She came back with a crop in her hand. and ropes in her other hand. 

She looked at him and said "Can I tie you up?" 

"Sure" Dean said

She tied him up after she stripped him then she started taking the crop and pulled it down his bare thighs.

"You trying to torture me as you can see I am ready" Dean said smiling at her.

She straddled him and bite his ear and then licked it and bite down his neck while taking the crop and slowly going down his thighs. She then unbuttoned her blouse and put his face into her breast. He licked and sucked on her breasts. She decided she need him to have his hand free to enjoy him more.

Dean was happy about that he then took his hands and explored her pulling off her bra and blouse. and reaching up into the skirt of her. His finger worked under her pantie and into her pussy. She moaned and tilted her head back he then felt her orgasm her slide himself in her and she bounced up and down him. They were both loving the ride. 

She came just as he did. They looked at each other as they were finished. He grabbed his books and thanked her. She got dressed. 

"My name is Dean by the way." he said as he was walking out and looked back "And I am staying he named the motel in the next town over"

"I am Mary. I work here 6 days a week and I know where that motel is Dean. " She waved at him. and let him out.

**********************************************************************

 

Loralie woke up she had passed out when he transferred all the memories to her. She sat up and looked around . Death was gone. She however did see Gabriel staring at her from across the room.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked

"So now that remember you hate me?" Gabriel said smiling and sat down next to her. He reached up and put his hand under her chin. He then looked into her eyes.

"No but I know it is going to be harder to say goodbye this time if we start again. " She said

Gabriel then kissed her ignoring everything but the passion he had forgotten and wished he was stronger. His lips melted into her lips. They deepened the kiss he let his tongue explore her mouth. They fell back and started kissing like teenagers neither one wanting to let go. 

 

******************************************************************

Thaddeus was watching from the corner he had popped in and was invisible. thank god Lucifer had given him a few new powers. Gabriel would tear him limb from limb. He wanted to make Gabriel pay and hurt like he had hurt. He would let them fall in love again then he would tear her away.


	6. Death  Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lisa get close while Sam and Dean do library research.

Gabriel woke up in Her bed. They had talked and kissed all night long. It was weird but felt right to him. He remembered all the things they had shared before. This would not be easy if after all this battle she would be sent back and they both would have to get their memories wiped again. It was so unfair. He got up and looked around . He heard the shower so she was probably in the shower. 

He and she had decided to go with her human name so as not to confuse the humans she had to deal with. She still had to play her role until she was released from this body. He liked the name Lisa anyway. He now knew why he never committed to any woman. It was because of what happened to them. 

 

He walked into the bathroom and heard her singing. She had such a pretty voice. She was singing to Pat Benatar. 

"Treat me right, treat me right open your eyes maybe you'll see the light oooohhh Treat me right." She sang.

 

Gabriel took off his clothes and opened the door she was so into singing she did not hear him. He then slid his hands over her breasts she moaned. She turned around and kissed him. He was hard all night and could not wait he took his hands and lifted her up by her tight little ass and slid into her. 

 

"Oh my goodness." Lisa moaned she grabbed onto his hair while kissing him. He felt soo good. 

 

"Oh my love I have missed this. I am not sure I am ever going to be able to let you go." Gabriel exclaimed 

 

They both felt the white hot need build up inside them and it rained down on them. He pushed into her tight core. Gabriel could not get enough of her. They both saw stars and images as they were releasing.

 

They let go of each other and cleaned up. They dried off. She was getting ready because she figured Helen would be over. 

 

"So what are you doing today?" Gabriel asked. He came from behind her and was kissing her shoulders.

Lisa did not want to do anything but make love to her sweet archangel. She had to stay focused. "I have to go to the studio and record a little. Want to come with me?" She asked

"Sure we can christian the studio ." He said taking her face in his hands and laying another kiss on her.

 

"We have to stop sweetie. Or I will not want to leave the house." Lisa said between kisses.

 

Her phone rang and it was Helen. "Hello, yes sure. Ok does that mean I have the week off. Ok. I will see you next week." She said hanging up

"Good news. We do not need to stop. " She said and put her arms around his neck and then he carried her to the bedroom where they stayed all night.

 

**********************************************************************

 

When Dean had come back from the library. Sam had to admit he was a little jealous everyone was getting play. He still had research to do and the book Dean had gotten was the wrong one so he would have to go back and get the right one. So he would have to go back to the Port Orange library.

 

It was 8:57pm so he ran up the steps.and saw that most of the lights were out dang it. 

He sighed and said out loud "Dang it" 

He turned around and walked back to the impala. A blonde was sitting on the hood.

"Hi, ummmm can I help you?" Sam asked

"No but I can help you. " She said She took out the book he needed from her bag and handed it to him.

"How did you know?" Sam asked

"Because my boss got a call from a guy named Dean who I am guessing is your brother and said to bring this out to you because he knew you would be late." She said looking him up and down.

"Thank you " Sam said unlocking the door.

"The catch is I need a ride since my ride was with my boss and she took off to meet your brother." She went around to the other side and he unlocked the door. She slid into the car.

She was a petite blonde with a nice sized rack on her. She had her hair pinned up like a pinup girl and she had bright red lipstick on. She said her name was "Peggy" She lead him to a house down the road from the library. It was small but quint. 

 

She invited him in and poured them both drinks. he noticed she kept looking at him like she wanted to devour him. They made small talk and one thing lead to another. Before he knew it she was on top of him with her tongue down his throat.

A little too fast but he needed to bury himself tonight in a warm woman. He did not care.

He had his hands working their way up to take off her blouse. She took off his shirt. He pulled it off quick and saw while kissing her shoulders that it would be easy to get off her bra. It snapped in the front. She got off him and took him by the hand leading him into the bedroom where she threw him on the bed. she pulled off his pants and ripped off his boxers.

"You in a hurry?" Sam asked as he watched her strip and lick her way up to practically swallow his cock. She used that mouth very well. He leaned back as she kept going. He moaned when she grabbed and messaged his balls while completely going down on him. He spun her around and licked her until she was moaning his name. 

He slid on a condom and entered her from behind . They went at it like animals until morning. He woke up and kissed her on the cheek and left. 

He whistled the whole way to the Motel. When he got there he saw a scarf on the door 

"Damn it Dean." Sam said sitting down by the door waiting. He feel asleep waiting.

**************************************************************************

 

Gabriel and Lisa had fell back in love with a few days of being non stop together. Angels who were meant to be just have a happiness that it unraveled. 

Hell Gabe was even singing. Thad was almost puking every night but he had a plan and stuck to it. He could not stand Gabriel being happy and his woman being touched by Gabriel but that would make it sweeter when he had his plan come together. He snapped his fingers and was in a house with Helen. He had kept the woman busy for the next week he would distract her while he put ideas in her head. 

 

***********************************************************

Death popped in on Castiel, Dean and Sam as they visited Gabriel and Lisa.

"So you guys know Thad is watching you." Death said making Dean give him a piece of pizza. 

"Ok figured that douche bag would want to be a coward." Gabriel said pulling Lisa on his lap.

Sam was getting used to it but it kinda hurt just the same. He went into the barroom and pulled out a bottle. 

Sam came back in and asked "So what do you want us to do?" 

"I want you to notice weird things. Make sure you guys are never alone. I am sorry but Thad will waste you and Dean. " Death said sinking his teeth into another slice. 

"So we need to waste him?" Dean asked

"No you need to catch him tie him up and then call me. I will stay around her. I have agents that will help me while I have to stay put." Death said. He then had Gabriel follow him into the next room

"I know this is hard for you and her. I am trying to find a way to keep you two together this time. If I can do that Gabriel will you come back to Heaven and help us?" Death asked.

"For her I would." Gabriel said

"Well I will talk to the big guy and see what I can do." Death said patting Gabriel on the back.

*************************************************************************

Thad was getting sick of waiting he watched while they all ate. He did not see Death . Death only can be seen to who he wants to be seen too. 

Thad saw Gabriel go into another room and shut the door. He saw Lisa go upstairs and go into a bathroom. He grabbed her as she came out.

Lisa screamed seeing Thad. 

Gabriel appeared and Dean , Castiel and Sam ran up the stairs. 

"What are you doing brother?" Gabriel asked 

 

"I am taking her where you will not find her ever again. " Thad said

Gabriel grabbed for her . but she was gone.

Death appeared too late.

"He took her to Hell" Death said


	7. Death Angel Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel runs into Dean and Sam while trying to protect the Reaper. He gets involved in seducing his charge.

Gabriel had to figure out a way in. Thaddeus had a plan that much, Gabriel knew. Gabriel would have to play a part to get into her life. He was wondering if she would instantly know who he was. Just like he would be able to tell it was her when they meet. He wondered why there was bits and pieces of things he could not remember of her. Death said compared to his life it was a blink. Gabriel had lived for a long time. He and she had been only together what would be 80 years. In his life span that was a blink of an eye. 

He was staying at a rundown motel. When he walked in a paid. He thought he saw the Impala. That Impala (Which Dean the knucklehead called Baby was unmistakable.) He had a feeling he would run into them. He picked up the remote as he lay down in the bed. He would figure out how to approach her tomorrow. He knew this much . He could not use his usual way with women. He had to try to get her comfortable first. Death had told him to take it slow. 

He picked up the paper and knew she would be at a funeral for her best friend tomorrow. Or her vessel's best friend. It was all over the paper that Lily Starlight's best friend growing up died. There was a picture of her with a blonde and she was crying.And behind them he saw Dean and Sam. He could see with his eyes how she glowed and had a black mist from being a Reaper. 

"Boy you are a good actress girl. I am going to have to avoid the boys. They will expose me if not. And how is it that she is a Supernatural being and they did not see it?" Gabriel said to himself writing things down on a note pad. 

He was going to pose as a photographer and take pictures of her. He would find a way to get her out of her body. Death had told him that it would be wise to get Thaddeus to undo the spell. He imagined since it originally was Gabriel's post that Thad was stuck with Thad would want Gabriel to take his post. Gabriel smiled and laughed thinking that was stupid because he would never settle to do that job. Dames come and go. He would just let Thaddeus have her if he wanted her so bad.

"What was the big deal anyway?" he thought. " Who cares about soul mates. Gabriel only believed in here and now mates. And he only could tolerate one woman for a few weeks then he would more on. 

 

********************************************************************************

Sam and Dean were still staying at the Motel in town. Sam was smiling talking to Lisa (Which Lily had told Sam was her real name) . She liked it better. He was typing on the his computer. She was online and he had just messaged her. 

 

"Really Sammy, I know you have a crush on her but We have a job in the next town to go to." Dean said He was starting to like Helen but his motto was to move on to not get hurt. His Lisa had made his heart hurt. He still missed Ben. Family life just had not been for Dean. He loved being with his brother. 

Sam looked up from the computer "I know but it is close enough that we can investigate that then, come back." Sam said smiling at something Lisa typed 

Dean came over and snapped his fingers and Sam was in space sort of. Dean had to shake him to get him to look up "huh?" Sam said 

"We need to get out of here for a few days ok?" Dean said 

"ok fine . I would like to come back and see Lisa again ok?" Sam said typing bye to her. 

"Ok Sammy. Did you at least get a piece?" Dean asked which made Sam blush

"no, it is not like that." Sam said shutting the computer and putting it into it's case. They both packed some stuff for the short trip and then locked the door. 

As the Impala drove away Sam looked back at the motel swearing that he saw no it could not be . He swore he saw Gabriel but when he blinked he was gone. 

 

******************************************************************************

 

Gabriel saw Sam too lucky thing he snapped his fingers. He snapped back into the room quickly. That was close. He got his stuff gathered together. He then figured a place on the map he could snap to that would be out of the way. Gabriel had to be at that funeral today. 

 

He snapped there and blended into the crowd. He saw her. Her name was really Lisa in this body but . He understood this vessel was kinda hot. He heard the Cds not bad pipes either. 

He took the camera and flashed security his badge. He walks in and starts getting pictures. He aims it at Lisa or Lily whatever her name is and the picture is blurry. "This is not going to go well for her career. We are going to have to get her out of this body soon or there will be alot of explaining to do." Gabriel thought but then it adjusted and no more blurry pictures were taken. It was like she just realized what might be wrong or sensed it and adjusted it. 

He knew angels can do that so can reapers. He had got his mind blown that most of the reapers were angels before. He still was absorbing that info. He got a picture of her when she was looking up and he could have sworn she was looking right at him. He dismissed it and kept taking bad pictures. He had no idea what he was doing he was just playing a role.

 

************************************************************************

Lisa and Helen had to go to the funeral. She had to act like she knew who this person was. Helen had practically moved in with her since the first time she met her. It was like her one manager had told Helen that Lisa was unstable and they could not afford for her to get depressed and off herself. At least that was what she heard of that conversation. 

Lisa knew if they had known the truth that they had been too late. She was wondering when some of her people would come to help her. They arrived at the cemetery in the limo. She had messaged Sam hoping he and Dean would come. She felt comfortable with them. She had almost told Sam the truth. She figured that was not a good idea. 

Helen lead her to the grave site where she conjured up some more tears. She felt the cameras and people around her. She knew that being the kind of entity that she was that she would have to considerate and make sure most of the pictures turned out. She would have to ground her soul more into the body. She did not understand because it should not affect it she was trapped. She was still cursing Thad for this. 

She looked up to see a photographer who caught her eye he shimmer and glowed in a way. she would swear that he was like her somehow. She looked back and he was gone or moved. She tried to find him but the crowd was too large. 

Helen and her walked back to the car. She got in and caught another glimpse of him or so she thought. And he smiled at her. Helen pushed her into the car to get away from the madness. 

"Now Helen why did you do that?" Lisa asked looking for him again

"We need to get you home so you can grieve." Helen said looking up "Did you hear from Sam or Dean?" 

"Oh I figured that is why you hung around. Dean is hot isn't he?" Lisa said laughing Helen was smiling and imagining the stuff and of course Lisa was getting most of her powers back just still could not get out of this body. She liked the view of Dean but not picture her assistant doing him yuck. 

"What?" Helen said seeing the look on her face.

"You know what." Lisa said

They arrived at the house and went in . Lisa was tired she hated being human. You had to fuel your body up and got tired. 

She was exhausted . She excused herself and went to bed.

The bed was huge and so inviting. The satin sheets called to her. She wanted to be clean first. She got her nightgown a silky pink number out of the drawer. 

"At least this place has creature comforts and I like some of being human." Lisa thought to herself

She walked to the shower in the adjoining room and turned on the water letting it flow on her. It felt so good running down her body. She washed her body with soap and washed her hair. She worked her fingers into her hair and then let the water rinse it out. She got out and dried off. She slid the silk nitey over her head and put on the underpants one leg at a time. She then slid into the bed. 

As soon as she lay her head down she was fast to sleep.

*********************************************************************

Gabriel watched the whole seductive way Lisa took a shower and undressed and dressed.He figured he might as well have fun. he will make her believe it was a dream. Then when they meet finally it will go easier or at least he will get his rocks off right. She was really pretty. 

He snapped into the room and slid into the bed under the covers. She turned over right into him. She smelled good like lily of the valley. He kissed her fore head and let his fingers do the walking. 

He slid his fingers under her panties and worked them into her. She moaned and bucked his fingers. He felt himself get hard. He snapped and his clothes came off. He kissed his way down her removing pieces of clothes as he went. He pulled her gown off and licked and sucked her breast. He took his lips and tongue and made the peak come alive. It hardened with his touch. He got on top of her and removed her panties and slid into her eyes popped open . She moaned and he pulled her close pushing deeper into her and building up a rhythm to which her body matched and his body responded in a way that made his breathe catch. He felt wave of euphoria overwhelm him. He moaned and she moaned also. She responded by taking her hands and fingers and pulling his hair and pulling him in and out of her. 

They both felt like they had exploded and lay there. He then realized she needed to be put back to sleep he kissed and whispered "it's only a dream my angel" Gabriel glanced back at her as he snapped out.

*********************************************************

He snapped into his room. And as soon as he did he knew he was not alone.

"Really Gabriel.? I brought you here to protect her and you are seducing her." Death said popping a pickle chip into his mouth he offered Gabriel one. Gabriel made a face and whipped out a lollipop and put it in his mouth 

"I was just having some fun." Gabriel said smirking. He was overwhelmed though because if he admitted it he would have to admit it was earth shattering. The feeling he got when he joined with her was heavenly. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind.   
"Boy, You need to get it in to your head that you need to just protect her and get her back to Heaven. I had to separate you for a reason. Too many fights." Death shook his head but was smiling on the inside. "Plus Thaddeus is dangerous he will stop at nothing to get you in his clutches and he will use her to do it." 

"I am pretty smart you know. " Gabriel said smiling 

"Yes and arrogant" Death said and stood up and disappeared.

**************************************************************

Death snapped into the parlor and saw his old friend drinking tea. 

"You wait long?" Death asked Chuck

Chuck laughed and said "No, I was watching the events unfold. I do not like some of them but maybe just maybe I was wrong to separate them two and some of the others." 

"I think you were right Thaddeus would have started a war. He wanted what was not his. He would have became just like Lucifer. " Death stated sitting down as another angel served them tea.

"He is becoming like Lucifer now. I fear he is so vengeful now it would have been easier to put him with Lucifer back then. And the Winchesters in the middle." Chuck was saying shaking his head. Them boys always found themselves in the middle of wars.

"They are fighters them two." Death picked up a cookie and they both shook their heads.


	8. Hell Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thad takes Lisa to Hell . Gabriel, Dean, Sam and Death have to find of way of getting her back. Meanwhile Lucifer double-crosses Thad.

Gabriel watched as he tried to reach for Lisa and Thaddeus ripped her soul away. Gabriel was left with Lisa's body. Thaddeus had the soul which was like a bright star. Her wings spreading out white feathers. She was trying to fight him. Gabriel was calling out for Death where was he?. 

Sammy thought the rock star Lisa was pretty but the angel Loralie was beautiful. Sam was looking up as Thaddeus was pulling her soul away. He saw the bright light and how her hair was a cherry red with blonde streaming through. Her wings were so immense. Sam was awestruck. 

 

Gabriel was still trying to reach for her he laid down her physical body . He then spread his wings but just like that Thaddeus disappeared and Gabriel was flying up to the heavens. He swooped back down. 

Sam , Dean and Castiel were holding Lisa. The vessel had deteriorated as soon as Loralie's soul left it. That was the only thing keeping it together. 

 

Death appeared almost the moment Thaddeus disappeared.

 

"Where were you old man. You promised to help me foil his plan. I will never forgive you for this." Gabriel said as he was getting up in Death's face.

 

Sam, Cas and Dean just had a horrified look on their faces. Death could snap his fingers and Gabriel would be gone. Death just sighed.

"Yes Gabriel calm down I was trying to catch him from the other end. I thought he was going up to heaven. Which as you know because you flew up he did not go that way. He took her to hell." Death said 'And show some respect young man. " 

 

Gabriel took his fingers and raked them threw his hair. "Now what. Why hell I thought his plan was to lure me to get him to be free and me take my rightful place." Gabriel said

"I thought so too and I now know he is in league with Lucifer. Do not worry or maybe we should worry. Lucifer is a wild card." Death said. He looked over at Dean who was frustrated 

And said "Well do not look at us we can not help with that." 

"I know you can't. I kind of feel bad what I am going to ask so. " Death said reaching out and pulling a apple pie of of no where. He handed it to Dean who smiled and got a fork out of the kitchen and started eating. 

Dean was eating and asking "So what is it we can do." 

 

"Why thank you I think I can use your research to help me figure out a few things." Death said but looked at Sam

"How can Earth research help down in hell?" Sam and Gabriel asked at the same time. 

"Glad you asked there are some lure and legends that come to the surface . I have found some humans really are insightful." Death said and looked at Sam while he was saying it. 

 

"Me?" Sam said

"yes Sam you are gifted. And Gabriel you will have to go down there with caution because Thaddeus made a deal with your brother. I am not saying Lucifer will honor it. He is more inclined to deal with Thaddeus than you." Death said 

 

"I have to get her back. And I will not let her go." Gabriel was shook up while saying that sitting down and crying into his hands. The boys never saw this side of Gabriel .

Death was shocked also. The archangel never showed this kind of love for his soul mate the first time or they would never had done what God and he did. 

"Well if we are going into Hell Gabriel we need a plan. Castiel we will need you too." Death sat down and they all talked and formulated a plan. 

*******************************************************************************

 

Loralie thought they were going up at first then they suddenly sank into the pits. They soared lower and lower. 

"Thad let me go. " She cried

"Never again" Thad exclaimed

Thad held on to her until they reached the wall. He knocked and it opened. 

It was so cold but her wings had turned black with deep purple highlights. Her hair had gone from Red with blonde to Black with Purple highlights. Her eyes turned a deep whiskey color. 

"I feel weak and funny" she said. he let go of her and spun a chain to tie to himself.

She fell down at Lucifer's feet. He was on his throne and he had two black haired busty women on each side of him they were in cages. 

Lucifer picked Loralie up and told his minion as he broke Thad's chain to take her. 

"We had a deal. I was to give you my service and I could be with her in hell." Thaddeus said reaching for her. Lucifer waved his finger and made Thad freeze.

Lucifer laughed "She is not yours to keep. She did not come down here willingly. And it will take my persuasion to get her to want to stay here." 

"No she loves me" Thad said

"No she loves Gabriel. I read her thoughts. He is her true love." Lucifer said. He then scratched his beard. He liked it cold. He did not run hot. Some of the pits were hot. He had his other demons manage them.

"You are not a true love kind of guy" Thad said

"No i am not but Gabriel is closer to me than you Thad. You were in the second batch. Gabriel and I were part of the originals. Father never made me a soul mate. Maybe I want a SOUL MATE" Lucifer said losing his temper. He often did when he thought of his father.

 

"Look I did not mean it like that." Thad said.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Thad was in a cell. Lucifer came to the door "Until I decide what I want from you . You will stay in here. You are a piss ant in my world Thaddeus. Do not think I even give you thought."

"I am your brother." Thad said

"No you are the one he created after I left. Gabriel is my brother." Lucifer said walking away.


	9. Hell Angel Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Dean, Sam and Death plan to get Lisa back from the clutches of Lucifer. Lucifer plots. And then they go to get her back.

Gabriel was getting impatient. The more they stayed here and did not go after her. Well there was no telling what Lucifer and Thad had up their sleeves. Death would not be swayed. He wanted them to go in prepared. 

 

Dean and Sam were doing research. They had been trying to find Helen. When they finally did get her address. They happened to find out Helen's throat was slit. Thad had sacrificed her to Lucifer. It was a bloody mess . Death and Castiel took care of everything. Loralie had made it to where she put it in Lisa's will (Lily) that if she were to die (Leave) that it would be signed for by Dean or Sam. That way the angels and Sam and Dean had money and a place to hang if they needed it. 

 

They had already gone to a funeral for Lisa (The body) and make it look like it was real. It kinda was cause he did not know how he would get her back from his brother. Gabriel paced that is what he did lately. 

Sam and Dean looked up from their research. 

"We can not go in there half cocked" Sam said getting aggravated at Gabriel. He was a mess. All he did was cry and pace. Then get angry and punch the heavy bag. 

"I know but this sucks. I want to do something. I want to help." Gabriel said saying coming over to the table and looking into the books.

 

"You have no clue how to do research and knowing you all the stuff we say will be wasted. I think you are going to go down there and screw things up so bad . Lucifer is going to turn her into a full time demon." Sam yelled

"No really Sam tell him how you really feel" Death said as he popped in from getting pizza. "He is going to have me there but yes I think you are right . All the research is going to be for nothing because Gabriel is impetuous, He is a fly by his seat of his pants kinda guy."

 

"Well you have soo much faith in me." Gabriel said taking a piece of pizza and shoving it into his mouth. 

"Actually that might be a good thing. Lucifer is unpredictable and it has been a few days. We will probably go tonight. I however recruited one of your brothers. " Death said and Michael walked in

 

"oh no not you" Dean said looking up. Michael had kept his father younger body. It looked good but unsettled Sam and Dean.

"Do not worry boys all this research will come in handy with those librarian. And when we leave tonight I will snap those two in for you guys to enjoy." Michael smiled as he said that because that statement relaxed Dean. He knew Sam would be ok later on in the night. 

Michael then turned to Castiel "Not sure if Lucifer will treat you well brother. He kinda only respects certain angels. Sorry." 

"That is ok. I still want to go." Castiel said in his solemn voice.

"Is that wise Cas?" Dean said worried for his friend.

"No but my brothers need me." Cas said

 

"This is good. I will have to hide my self. I will flash in and grab her. " Death said "I will be invisible the whole time." 

 

"What if he has kept the deal with Thad.?" Gabriel asked

Cas, Death and Michael look up and laugh. Gabriel says "What?"

"You are not thinking clearly brother. This is why I am here. Thad is like Cas , Lucifer does not think of him as his equal. They were made after Lucifer was sent down to hell. We also need to be aware our brother is in his own realm. He is master of hell.Which means down there he is the creator of hell. So down there the only way we can get her back and take Thad for judgement is by tricking him. " Michael said and winked at Gabriel "You are the Trickster brother live up to it."

 

When they left that night they did as they promised and had the two good looking librarians at the door for Sam and Dean so they would not be so upset. They had did most of that research for nothing.

*********************************************************************************  
( Four days before after Lucifer walked away from Thad leaving him in a cage.)

 

Lucifer was intrigued he rarely got to see a female angel. When he was created his father had made only males. Let alone not one for him. This one was for Gabriel. He still could have fun. He was evil after all.He smiled. She was lovely. 

He had put her in a huge palace room. At least it appeared to be one. he had no fight with her. She had not come here willingly. He however had no intention of giving her to Thad. He was loyal to his original brothers. 

 

Loralie had fell asleep. He walked in and sat down across from her. He would watch her until she woke up and then they would talk. 

 

*********************************************************************

 

Loralie woke up to find Lucifer staring at her. She was surprised how handsome was. She sat up.

"How long have you been there?" She asked 

"A few hours" Lucifer said

She looked around and asked "Am I going to be made to love Thad?" 

"No" Lucifer laughed knowing what she was thinking "Thank you. The vessel that I kept this look from was pleasant looking. He took care of himself. I love his blue eyes."

She shook her head when he took his hand and made a ice angel for her out from just by thinking it. He handed it to her.

She took it and was amazed "I thought"

"I know I run cold not hot. I hate all the myths about me. Alot of them are about my demons who run the other side of hell." Lucifer said getting up and sitting by her.

" What are you going to do with me?" Loralie asked

"First you do not like this name you liked the humans name. I will call you Lisa." Lucifer said smiling. He knew how to seduce and manipulate a woman or any entity. She was no different. 

She smiled "yes I would like that. " 

"How about we just talk and we will go and i will show you that Hell is almost no worse than Earth except the other side but I have to have that for the bad people." Lucifer laughed.

Lisa was uneasy and took his hand noticing that she was in a red dress. "You changed me?" She said

"I can do that." Lucifer said

Lucifer showed her what he wanted her to see it was all a lie. He thought maybe he would either keep her or have some fun. Maybe she would want to stay.

Lisa was not fooled by stuff and even though she could not see through all the images and wall that he put up. She knew this was not what it seemed. 

A day later they were walking through the garden which had weird flowers and dangerous plants. She saw that it was pretty even though most of it on Earth would kill you. 

 

There was waterfalls all around. She loved water on Earth. She loved how it sparkled and shined in the sun. Down here he had it being night all the time. 

"So everytime you touch water down it freeze?" Lisa asked as they were walking. They in a day had gotten into a relaxed sort of mood around each other.

"No I have control of it. I can choose to make my temperature warm. I just like cold because there is so many thing you can do." Lucifer said . He could not help liking this angel. She was a comfort. The other women were just toys. He had his needs.Which he could control too. 

He reached out to her as they stopped and showed her that his temperature was warm at that moment. She laughed.

"Wow you can be warm." She said taking his hand. She then smiled and turned away shyly.

He reached over and pulled her to him.

"What do you see in my brother. He is not good enough for you. I could give you anything" Lucifer said looking into her eyes. He knew if this would not work all he had to do was touch her and it would make her memory go away and should make her want to stay. He did not want to do that. He liked her. He wanted to give her a choice.

He sighed and asked "Would you do anything to be with my brother? " He knew the answer maybe he was a glutton for punishment. He ran his hands through his blondish hair. 

She looked up at him. "I, I he is my soul mate. It feels different when I am with him." She said feeling very strange.

"You are not sure because of the human feelings you had? You had feelings for Sam too? He was my vessel you know. If it makes you comfortable I can turn into him." Lucifer said 

"No no Sam we became friends when Gabriel came into the picture. I like talking to you. You are not what I thought. " She looked up at him and into his eyes they were so pretty and blue. Ice cold blue eyes. He could not resist he pulled her in for a kiss.

Her lips melted into his and then he pulled back cause he knew she would never be his and he got angry. 

"Why did you stop?" She asked

"We need to get back.!!!" He said and he sounded angry. He dragged her back to the "Palace" and lead her to her room. He then practically threw her in there and shut the door.

She was crying "What did I do!!!" 

he was on the other side whispering "Nothing. I can not have a weakness." he decided then and there. Either he had to seduce her and use her then give her back or destroy her before she made him weak. She was not his but he wanted her. He planned the first thing.

 

***************************************************************************

Lucifer could see what was going on up on Earth and knew he had a few days. He could easily turn her and get her to stay but he was not one to take his brother's possessions. He just wanted her. 

He decided he would disguise himself as Gabriel and seduce her. He would have her and make her his then discard her. 

He then made Lisa fall asleep. He had her be in a nitey. He would seduce her.

Lisa woke up to the whole place smelling like candy. She figured it was a dream. She saw him. Gabriel appeared with a rose. He smiled but the smiled looked tilted. 

She went to him .

"How did you get here?" She asked but when she looked around it looked like her place on Earth.

"Silly girl you had your head bumped when Thad tried to get you. You have been a sleep for a few weeks now. You just got better my darling." Luci said in a good Gabriel voice.

She ran to him and he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She felt like it was different but ignored it. It was dream probably.

His hands traveled down making her clothes disappear all at once. He grabbed ahold of her butt and had her wrap around him. He walked them to the bed. His clothes were in the way also so by the time they got to the bed he was naked. 

He felt he would just take his time and He kissed his way up her body. She had her eyes closed. He would still have to stay in disguise. He did not talk too much. He worked his way up her thighs licking her in the inner thigh she moaned. And begged "Please"

He then took his fingers and worked them in her core making her buck and moan for more. He then licked her sweet honey. 

She pulled his hair. He wanted her so bad he could not wait. He entered her and they joined. He made sure she did not notice he was slightly taller than his brother. 

He let her be on top and she rode him until they both felt release. But this time it was different for her instead of seeing all the beauty she always saw in her visions she saw fire. She opened her eyes and he turned into Lucifer.

"Darling you should have kept your eyes closed." He said making her pass out. Her eyes turned black and the red highlights were gone. Her hair was pure black now. 

He then left her . he knew they would come in the next few days. He had to prepare.

****************************************************************************

Gabriel and Michael popped into the throne room and Lucifer was sitting on the throne. Thad's cage was in the middle and a cage was hanging above. There was a body in that cage above.

"Where is she?" Gabriel asked

"I will answer that if you ask Death to appear." Lucifer said "I am not stupid my old friend"

"No you are not just evil" Death said appearing

"Where is she?" Gabriel said

 

Lucifer laughed and pointed up. "But she is a little spent and maybe a demon." He said and put a hand over his mouth and said "Whoops" 

 

"You bastard" Gabriel said and Michael held him back.

 

"I want her back" Gabriel said


	10. Hell Angel part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is seduced by Lucifer. Gabriel gets Lisa back only to find her soul broke in half anf it is not lisa. It is her bad half. Sam gets seduced by the bad half . Dean and Sam take solace in the arms of female reapers.

Lisa woke up in the palace room. She felt light headed. Her head was spinning. Lucifer had tricked her into sleeping with him. Or had he. She would not forgive herself. Had she wanted Lucifer. How could she love Gabriel and like Lucifer. She gathered up her clothes and took them into the shower with her. She had to wash off her betrayal. Too bad she could not wash her soul. She cried in the showered as she bathed. 

She was such a twisted broken angel. How would heaven take her back when she sinned so adamantly. She was so ashamed. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. It was so cold here in hell. Funny she always pictured it hot. 

 

She went to the mirror and hardly recognized herself. Had she changed so much in the last few days. It had only been days since her departure from Earth but it felt like years. Gabriel would never want her back. 

 

She felt different too so incomplete. She felt like a piece of her was missing. She felt him before she saw him. He had snuck up behind her and kissed her shoulders. He then nibbled on her neck. She turned around it was Lucifer in his white suit. He had a dozen dark purple roses in his hand. 

"These are for you my love." Lucifer said he laid the roses on the bed and hugged her. He then let go and sat down on the bed patting beside himself to let her know to sit down.

"I can not let you go" Lucifer said as he watched her tears stream down her face.

He smiled "It is not to hurt you. It is my sin that will not let myself let you go but I have to give you back to Gabriel. "

 

"How can that work?" Lisa asked

"Well since you asked you have a gift actually several. Your one gift is you can separate your soul or being into other parts or entities it is usually used for fighting but I used it for this purpose. I separated you into two parts and took the other part and threw it in a cage and named it Loralie. You are Lisa since you liked that name so much." Lucifer said taking his hand and rubbing her face. She cried more

"Howwww could you do that!!!!!" She cried

"Aww sweetie you need to quit fooling yourself and realize you enjoyed being with me too. It is kinda of your fault if you had been a cold hearted person I would have just gutted you or put you in a cage. You showed me compassion. No one or well not too many show me compassion. " Lucifer said smelling her hair. He loved the smell of her. he wanted her. Hell was lonely even with all the countless Demons he could make into beautiful women it was this one angel who he knew he should not have he wanted.

"I will never love you or want you like you want me." she said pushing him away. He smiled and laughed

"It was because the minute you passed out you separated like you wanted to be with me but you didn't. Your body was there but not your mind. You made it easy for me. Unless you have a miracle. "Then Lucifer laughed at that last part he had said "Lets be real God has be absent lately with everything. The poor Winchesters needed him sooo many times and he was not there." He sighed

"I have to get back now I think Gabriel and Death ohh and my bro Michael are on their way down. You sleep now." Lucifer said snapping his fingers. Lisa fell right to sleep.

 

**********************************************************************  
Picking it up where the last part left off

 

"I WANT HER NOW LUCIFER" Gabriel demanded

Lucifer laughed "Take her , Take Loralie. I do not want her." Lucifer said he was telling the truth. He had Lisa which was the part of the angel he wanted.

 

Michael and Death said nothing just looking around both sensed there was something amiss with this whole thing. They could not put their fingers on it. 

Gabriel went up to the cage. Lucifer laughed and lowered it while Thad screamed get me out. Lucifer released the door to Loralie's cage. Gabriel picked her seemingly lifeless spirit up. Her black wings tattered. He carried her to Michael and Death who looked at her vaguely both not paying attention worried no one would get out of there.

Lucifer did something surprising though and released Thad's cage too. "Go ahead and take him. I have no use for him. Punish him he deserves it." Lucifer said

Thad stumbled out of the cage. Almost tripping on his wings. He walked to Michael who took a firm grip on him. 

"So are we done?" Lucifer asked

"Seems to me like we are" Gabriel said and snapped his fingers and they all disappear back to the mansion.

 

************************************************************** 

 

Sam and Dean had set up shop in the mansion. They might as well right. Free food free cable and pool table. 

Dean was eating pie with his feet up on the sofa when he saw Gabriel pop in with Loralie in his arms. Sam looked up. He saw Lisa/Loralie. He was used to her calling her Lisa. So now he thought of her as that name. Lily never fit her. Even Loralie which was her angel creation name it did not fit her like Lisa. Sam looked down. He felt sad she had to deal with Lucifer and his wicked ways. Gabriel carried her up the stairs and laid her down gently on the bed. 

Death popped in the bedroom. He checked all the windows and locked them all. He was glad he had preserved her body. He went to work and put the tattered soul back into the human body. He would let her heal on Earth in this body before taking her back and putting her as a reaper again. And he was not even sure she was up to that task anymore. He knew something was not right. Something was missing he could tell from the moment he laid his hands on her now. He put the soul in the body he had kept fresh. 

 

Gabriel looked tired was he made Gabriel lay down on the couch. 

"Gabriel I am not sure what is wrong but there is something not right. I am chaining her to this bed. I do not trust Lucifer. " Death said then turned around "You need to have one of you watching her the whole time. Keep an eye on her. I have to do a few things. I will be back in a few days when I figure things out. " Death said

Gabriel sat down beside her and snuggled to her. She had been through so much. He loved her how was he going to give her up? For now he had her back and she was in his arms. He kissed her forehead. She could be out for days. 

 

Gabriel was exhausted he had to get some sleep he just fell asleep there. And kept waking up kissing her. She was in a deep sleep all angels went into a deep sleep to heal. She would be better in a few days. Then she would wake up and he would just go back with her and what live happily ever after. He did not want to think about it. He laid his head on her chest and fell asleep. 

 

****************************************************************

Michael took Thad back to Heaven. He turned him into the council and the whole time Thad was whining and complaining how he got ripped off by Lucifer they had had a deal. He was pretty much saying how Lucifer had fallen in love with Loralie and it made him not keep his end of the bargain.

Michael said "Ok Thad I'll bite what do you think you know that I might want to know?" Michael's patience was wore out for Thad. How could he betray Gabriel like that. He admitted Loralie was beautiful but he would never betray any of his brothers for another. 

"I think you might want to go ask Lucifer?" Thad said spitting on him and laughing hysterically. Michael knew then that whatever Thad had known Lucifer had made it to where they would never get it out of him. Thad was broken and would never come back. He was not to be trusted but Michael did know that there was something wrong at the exchange. Lucifer let everything go too easily it was not his brother's style not to fight and just give up. He would pop in on Earth but first he had to go see father.

 

He went into the office that was father's there sitting down across from Chuck/God was Death. They were having tea and cookies.

"Care to join us Michael?" Death asked

Michael sat down. 

 

God sighed "My son you know that I can not give you two the answers . I have to let you find them out but it is not right. " Michael was used to his father answering his questions before he asked them. Death was not.

"I need to know can there be something done? and will we have to go back down to hell to do it?" Death asked

"Something can always be done. I am thinking I might just let after everything is said and done. Gabriel and Lisa can be together. " God said

"Her name is Loralie " Death corrected him

"No she choose her name from Earth it is Lisa. That is all I can say. Be careful. Michael you might want to go down and help him. " Chuck went back to drinking his tea.

Death nodded like he understood Michael was smart he figured he would know what his father was saying when the time came. Death might clue him in. So far however the only one Death really talked to was his father. 

 

******************************************************************************

 

Loralie woke up to Gabriel laying on her and realized she was chained. She struggled to get free she felt so weird. And dirty like she had not bathed. She woke up Gabriel

"Hey sleep head GET UP AND LET ME BATHE!!!!!!!!" Loralie screamed.

Gabriel rolled off the bed because this did not sound like his sweet angel. She was looking at him wide eyed and looked like she was mad. 

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and said "Ok sweetie I will help you bathe." Gabriel approached her and she looked at him like a tiger about to strike. He backed away then and Michael appeared .

"Hey bro." Michael said "I was told to come help you by Death he has a few more errands before he gets back. Why don't we go talk in the next room?" 

"uuuuum boys can I please get a shower. I mean I do not mind if you both have to watch but I want to be clean. I was just in hell and this body needs a bath or shower what do you say boys?" She said lifting her eyebrow while talking

 

Gabriel approached her and Michael helped him with the chains they let her go into the bathroom to relive herself then they watched her as she undressed Michael turned his head and Gabriel watch her. Gabriel dried her off as she came out.. he could not help himself even though he sensed something not right he reached out and kissed her shoulder and as dried her. 

"Now can I get dressed by myself. " She asked

Gabriel nodded "No I have to put you back in chains sorry sweetie it is for your protection." Gabriel said

Michael took her and placed her back in chains. She went willingly because after Gabriel had said that she started shedding tears. He almost did not want to chain her back up. But Michael knew something about her was not right.

Gabriel went in to give her a kiss. She whispered in his ear "Do not come back in here I do not want to see you again. " She then got a evil look on her face. When he pulled back and looked at her.

"Do you mean that ?" Gabriel asked

"Yes you will not let me go. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN!!!!!" She screamed and then spit on him.

"You do not mean that you are still suffering from being in hell." Gabriel said.

"Let yourself believe that. " Then she pulled her legs apart and took her hands and slid her nightgown to show her revealing panties. "You want me but I had Lucifer and he rocked my world." Then she licked her lips and blow him a kiss and turned to Michael who was shocked and blew him a kiss.

"Maybe he did turn you evil. " Gabriel said wiping off her spit.

He then got Sam to come in and take care of her. Gabriel's heart was hurting he had lost her and he was not sure what to do. Michael patted his brother's back as Gabriel sobbed

"This is all my fault " Gabriel said

"No brother it is Lucifer's and Thad's." Michael said

"She is not acting like herself" Gabriel said pointing at the door.

"Well possessed people or angels rarely do. Plus unlike you and me she is able to be influenced like that. us originals can not be." Michael said.

Michael made Gabriel leave from by the bedroom they went downstairs where Dean had his feet up.

They were talking while they thought Dean was sleeping. He was just listening and ok sleeping but he kind of heard their conversation.

 

 

**********************************************************************

 

Sammy went in to the room. She was on the bed crying

"Are you ok?" Sam asked

She sniffled and told him "Gabriel is acting like it was my fault Sam. I told him I was in love with someone else. I have been through the ringer Sam. I just need time. I just want to go back to doing what I need to do." She said when he sat down on the bed

"What is that?" Sam said . She batted her eyelashes at him. God help him he still had a thing for her. He got closer and patted her on the back. She through herself into his arms. Sam held her tight and she started licking his ears.

He then said "whoa I thought you and Gabriel were together?" 

"Sam I can not stop thinking of you how I want you. " She said nibbling his ears and pawing at him pulling up his shirt taking it off. He let her because he wanted to believe everything she was saying. He started taking off her clothes and she let him kiss his way down. He had soo many times fantasied of being with her. He licked down to her nipples which got hard with his touch he nibbled and sucked them until she was moaning his name. 

She had sound proofed the room knowing that they would come in if they heard stuff. She then was taking her hand and raking them down his back as he slowly inched his way to her core. 

He worked his powerful hands and fingers into her, and licked and sucked her clit until she moaned she wanted him now. She even with the chains pulled off his pants and sank on to his cock and started slowly go up and down taking her time. He was enjoying this and when he was almost there he Moaned out her name "oooohhh my Lisa"

She got so mad and slapped him just as he came but the door slammed open and Gabriel, Michael and Dean came in seeing Loralie on top of Sammy. 

"MY NAME IS NOT LISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

************************************************************************

Gabriel and Michael had been talking about how funny Loralie had been acting and then Dean woke right up and said "Hey you guys are letting my little brother be in there with her when she might be dangerous?" 

 

They all hopped up and ran towards the bedroom they heard Loralie screaming her name was not Lisa!!!! They ran in to see Loralie hitting Sammy and sammy looking mystafied at what he had done he pushed her off and she stained against the chains not even worried that she was naked or that Gabriel had caught her with another man.

"You seduced me" Sam said getting dressed. They were all alittle shocked

"No I gave you what you wanted." Loralie said looking at Gabriel and Michael with no shame then saying "Anyone else want a turn. I have a pretty good body." 

Dean was mad because he knew that that was not Lisa. Then Michael got what his father said and asked Loralie "So who are you?"

"I am Loralie." She said and smiled 

Gabriel shook his head still not getting it. Michael got it and realized that Lisa was another piece. 

"Ok Everyone this is Loralie she is the other half of the angel. Some of us have special powers. Loralie was her original name when she came to Earth she liked Lisa. She wanted to be known as Lisa. Something bad happened to her and she could not deal with it. She broke in half. We got the Bad half. She is not a demon but we do need to control her and have us not want to kill her. She is not herself." Michael said. looking at Sam "I know Lisa would hate herself if she knew what this half did forgive her. "

 

"At this moment I do not know what that was. I would just assume forget it. I will forgive my friend Lisa when she comes back. " Sam said He felt like he had lost his friend all over again.

Dean looked at all of them and shook his head. Gabriel and Michael held her down while Sam put some holy water on her. She was looking at him funny "I am not possessed guys. I just do not have my whole soul. The other half does not let me do all the wanton things i want to do. " She said

"Ok where is your other half?" Death asked popping in as they were holding her down

She laughed "You know old man. My other half Lisa is in Hell. " She said and he placed his hand on her head and she fell into a deep sleep.

He looked up at Gabriel and Michael and said "Let's go boys off to hell."

Dean said "ok wait a minute we are not staying here with psycho chick who likes sex. I want to go and get my rocks off somewhere else. I need a drink." 

"Ok Dean I figured as much and Sam make sure you go with him. I have two of my biggest reapers standing guard should she wake up. Go to the library boys. You might find some good looking women." Death said taking Gabriel and Michael and pulling them down to Hell with him.

*****************************************************************************

Dean had had too much fricking angels. He was sick. He wanted to cuddle to his favorite librarian. And he was sure Sam would feel the same. 

 

He went into the library and found a new curvy dark haired beauty at the desk. There was another really pretty lady behind her smiling. She had dark hair but it was short and in a pixie. She gave this incredible smile at Sam who smiled back. Poor Sammy had a rough day. He got seduce by his crush who was the evil half of an angel. Yep sex is still sex in his book. 

He turned back around as he came up to her after the gentleman in front of him got done bitching about the movie sucking so bad and complaining even thought it was late he should not have to pay for it. The Dark hair lady was patient and told him it was out of her hands. The guy paid but was still bitching as he left Dean went up and looked the pretty lady in the eyes.

"Hi ." He looked down to see her name which was Molli but he also got a good look at her cleavage which was awesome in his book.

"uuummm sir I am up her not down there" Molli said Kourt laughed and kept checking in books. 

 

"Umm sorry yes do you know what happened to two young ladies that worked here a day or so ago?" Dean asked

"Yeah I fired them. They were slacking at their duties and real demons with my books." Molli said he noticed she had a white streak going down her hair it looked cool. He forgot their names and was embarrassed. He had a feeling this lady who he never saw before did not like his sort of friends.

"Sir if you wait a little bit i will explain a few things." Molli said in a patient tone. what could she say she was reaper and she knew if he knew she was a reaper. He might kill her. he was a hunter. No he was Dean Fricking Winchester and she knew that tall strapping man behind him was Sam. Molli had seen her best friend Kourt eyeing up that man. They had been best friend since they started reaping together. That was at least 300 hundred years ago. Molli was lucky Death for this assignment gave her and Kourtney their memories back. They had lived while since the beginning. 

 

Molli had been with the archangel Thaddeus and Kourtney had been with Michael. Thaddeus was a jerk he was in love with Loralie who was at the middle of this. She and Loralie had met. Loralie was so mad at Thaddeus. She apologized to Molli back then though because she loved Gabriel. She also was just a nice angel. Molli had never wanted that drama. Kourt had loved Michael who loved her back but in the end all had to become reapers. Plus it had been so long ago. She had never felt that way about Thaddeus he sucked as an angel. Ohh don't get her wrong Thad was drop dead gorgeous but she had always liked feeling with looks.

They were to help Dean and Sam forget about things. They had taken human forms. She liked this body. She almost took a body that was Loralie's body's assistant but Thad had killed her. This one was good. She had to off the demons (Yep demons who seduced Sam and Dean and were trying to get info to take back to Lucifer or was it Crowley.)

She got done and Her and Kourt found Sam at the research table in the back of the library. 

"Hey boys." Molli said Dean look up and saw Molli had on a nice short skirt. Her white tops was hugging her and man she filled it out good. Her friend Kourt was a pretty girl who had on a knee length skirt with a dark blue button down shirt. They both were good looking girls with curve and made the other two look like dogs. he could not put his finger on it but they both glowed and well he had to ask

"Ok where are the other girls?" Dean asked

"Do you really want to know Dean?" Molli said sounding like he would not like it.

Sam sighed "You two are" but before he got the words out Kourt kissed him so as to shut him up good thing they were in a section no one goes in. It was the top section and high up.

"Wow you are a good kisser" Sam said smiling forgetting his worries. He loved her pixie cut it made her neck look longer. He knew they were reapers as soon as he saw them but was not positive until the look in Molli's eyes when they asked about the other girls for the life of him he could not remember their names.

They all decided it was for the best to go somewhere more private.

Kourt said "I know just the place."

 

They walked to their cars. Molli and Kourt had shared a ride in Kourt's mini Copper which was a pretty Red. Sam was laughing "Really a Mini Copper. " Sam said

"Yeah get in I will show you what this baby can do with the right driver. " Kourt said

Sam looked at Dean who said "Go ahead I will follow in Baby." 

"Who's Baby?" Molli asked

Sam laughed And got into Kourt's car.

"Baby is my pretty girl. Aren't sweetie?" Dean patting the car.

Molli raised her eyebrow "Really it is the car?" She said

"What she is pretty right?" Dean asked Molli

"Yes it is a pretty car." Molli said having a feeling she needed to be nice to the car. 

Dean whispered something to the car and gave her one nice rub abd got in.

He looked over at Molli and said "What?" 

She just laughed

"I love this car. It is a classic." Dean said

They followed Kourt to a diner that usually was real quiet it catered to their kind. They pulled in a few minutes after as they were pulling in Sam was getting out laughing. 

"I take you guys are getting along just fine?" Molli said smiling at Kourt

"Yes Molli we are getting along. Sam here loves to read and does most of the research for Dean and Sam's work" Kourt said "Plus we are still laughing about Baby"

"Hey now that is not right." Dean said and patted Baby "She did not mean it girl"

Molli, Sam and Kourt laughed so hard their sides were hurting as they walked in got a booth and were handed menus.

"I love the food here and it is like it went back in time. When they actually cared about the food and the customers." Molli said opening her menu

"Plus the burgers are so good and I love the milkshakes." Kourt said

"A woman after my own heart" Dean said he look across the table at Kourt and smiled "but my boy here loves salads"

"Yes Dean every once and a while I will however eat certain things." Sam said looking at the menu

"Sorry Sam there is no salads on the menu. I am sure Jay can hook you up with one if you really want one." Molli said smiling

"Sam looked up at Molli "Nah them burgers smell good I will probably have one of those." 

Waitress came over . She was blonde chewing gum and bouncy. Her name tag said Didi.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked 

Molli said "Burger shake and fries."

Kourt said "Same"

Dean said "Same with pie"

Sam said "Same"

Waitress looked up and said "K"

They started talking but mid way about 10 minutes in the waitress came back with their food and everything was right. 

"Wait I am pretty sure I did not specify what shake I wanted?" Dean said

Molli and Kourt laugh

Sam shakes his head "Really Dean. They are reapers and this is a supernatural cafe. They read minds here." Sam said

 

"Wait ok" Dean said having so many questions

Molli laughed "look Dean the girls Sam and you were banging we ganked because they were demons. We are reapers but we just found out we are archangels just like Loralie or I guess Lisa now. I had a archangel name and so did Kourt here. We hated them and changed them like Loralie did. We are here to help Sam and you. " 

"Wow I guess that explains alot." Dean said taking a bite of his burger that was so good he went "MMMMMMMMM" 

Kourt laughed as Sam looked at her more closely "But you do not look like a reaper" Sam said

"Did Lisa?" Kourt asked taking a bite of her burger.

Sam sighed "No she did not. I am coming to terms with all the stuff that has happened." Sam said

Kourt finished her bite and patted Sam's hand "Us Reaper/archangel have an weird affect on humans." Kourt said She had felt his seriousness. Sam had a crush on the human vessel and the evil half took advantage of it. Kourt could see everything. She felt bad for everyone involved even her follow angels. She knew after she had her memory back she wanted to go see Michael. She even knew that she would see him again being around Sam and Dean. 

Molli was lucky she hated Thad. Molli looked up and made eye contact with Kourt and patted her hand. "We will get through this.

"This must be weird for you guys finding out all that because when Lisa told me everything she was overwhelmed." Sam said turning to Kourt. Kourt seemed to feel like Sam knew what she was going through.

They ate and talked. Molli and Kourt explained how Crowley was still mad at Dean and sent demons after Sam and him to seduce them and get info. They were pretty sure it was Crowley because Lucifer was pretty occupied.

They left and went to a park to walk around. Dean walked Molli to the bridge and they sat. They watched Kourt and Sam laugh .

"So happy he is laughing" Dean said "He was a wreck"

"Yeah some of us have a talent to help humans forget." Molli said "She needs to forget Michael too"

"Wait Her and Michael" Dean asked "Really"

"Yep" Molli said

"Who was yours?" Dean said

"Well mine was Thad" Molli said

"What a douche bag" Dean said

"So you know him huh?" Molli said

"Not really he sucked with what I know of him" Dean said "Did you love him?"

"No I felt cheated I wanted a choice." Molli said

"So do you like being human because you are really pretty." Dean said leaning into her

"Why Dean are you hitting on me?" Molli said laughing and batting her eyelashes.

"Why yes I am" Dean said reaching for her and kissing her. Molli responded with kissing him back she felt her whole body light up. That had never happened with Thad. He was a cold fish anyway. They had had sex but it was meaningless. She had thought them being soul mates would make everything great it did not. She was never to question but she remembered what happened and the whole Thad/Gabriel/Loralie thing poor Loralie and Gabriel had to give up their love for the fact no one thought it was safe because Thad should have been put down with Lucifer. Now thank goodness he was in jail.

They kissed and it was incredible. They walked back to the car and acted like teenagers. Sam and Kourt must have known what they were doing because they were no where to be found. 

They got in the car and started making out. She straddled him he kissed her more and her tongue touched his he swore he saw stars. He was afraid though he still had the mark what if they got involved and he hurt her. He liked her even though they just meet.

He stopped thinking of it when Molli took his shirt above his head and pulled it off she then licked her way down to his nipples and bite them lightly. 

"Now Molli you keep doing that I am not responsible for what I might do." Dean said but he could feel if he did not stop her now it would be too late he would just take her. 

Molli felt it too and did not want to stop it was like they had known each other forever. She went lower and pulled off his pants. Dean raised his eyebrows "ok if you insist" 

He kicked back and left her put her mouth around his member . She sucked it like a lollipop and he was seeing stars when she came up now Molli I do not have protection. Let me give you what you gave me ." Dean said 

"But you did not finish" Molli said

"It is ok I want to give you joy. " He said and pulled her clothes off 

Dean then licked and sucked her breasts she was seeing planets and stars and all kinds of stuff. He then traveled down to her core where he lick and savored ever bit. Taking his taking his time and making her moan his name. She had came at least 8 times. They fogged up the windows by the time he was done. She looked down at him "Well" Molli said

"No Molli I want to go all the way another time for some reason I picture it different. I want us to maybe get to know each other first." Dean said feeling funny but he wanted more.

"You are wonderful Dean Winchester." Molli said as she got back on her clothes and then they just talked. They stepped outside the car to cool off .

"So you guys have fun or what?" Sam and Kourt asked together

Molli blushed Dean said "Really you spied on us?"


	11. Hell Angel part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel , Michael, Death save lisa. She however loses her memory from being traumatized.

Hell

Death , Gabriel and Michael traveled to hell to get Lisa. They knew the road would not be easy. Even though they were all super beings. Lucifer controlled everything down here. They landed in his throne room again. The black haired women were still on each sides of his throne and they were naked. and sitting crying.  
"Don't Michael." Death said "Leave them alone. They are doomed and always will be. They also will try to trick us. "  
Michael being compassionate like he was went up to them anyway. And asked "Are you two alright?"  
Death just shook his head and asked Gabriel "Does he ever listen?"  
"Nope" Gabriel said looking around there were doors all around the room. Lucifer was not going to make this easy.  
Michael knelt down they looked up at him and hissed "What do you want?"  
"I need to know if you know where a angel named Lisa is being kept?" Michael asked with that they sat up and pointed to a door.  
"We want you to get her out of here . He does not want us anymore." They said in unison like they had to talk together to talk.  
"ok" Michael said and looked at Death and Gabriel and said "See it never hurts to ask."  
They went through the door which lead them into a garden full of snakes. The garden had deadly plants everywhere and waterfalls with deadly fish in them. They just walked past them into a palace.  
The palace was huge it would take them quite awhile to figure out where he was keeping her. They split up and vowed to contact each other through their minds so they could go to where they needed to be.  
Gabriel checked upstairs. He had remembered Lucifer loved high places plus he followed the ice and as he started down a huge hallway with all kinds of ice sculptures he figured this was to a way to impress the ladies.  
"Luci, Luci, Not only do you take my woman but you are wooing her too?" Gabriel said out loud and whistled to see if anyone would whistle back.  
He went towards the door that was iced over. Either Lucifer was in there or Lisa was. Maybe he should tell the boys. He told them through his mind and got both there. Death decided he would take the door that was iced. Michael would take the right door and Gabriel the left.  
Michael found a harem full of women and started going towards the middle so he could get to that room so he could meet Death and help.  
Death went through the middle door he found another door he went through it and saw another throne room with hellhounds with three heads. Lucifer was lounging on one of the thrones.  
"Hello old man. I was wondering when you and the wonder twins would appear." Lucifer said looking up from what he was reading.  
"Well you knew you tricked us and that was not nice." Death said  
"Hey is it my fault Gabriel did not pay attention to the lady when she said her name was Lisa because she liked that name. " Lucifer said shooing off the dogs who were going to try to eat Death but of course Death could kill them and Luci like his puppies.  
"I guess you are right. I still have to get her back." Death said coming closer.  
"I know but you know I kinda like her." Luci said and got up and poured them each a drink.  
"She is Gabriel's woman you know." Death said  
"Yes the whole soul mate thing." Luci said handing Death his drink. He sat back down as Death sat beside him.  
"What are you doing. If you want a mate I can make you one or you have two in the other throne room." Death said  
"Yes I know. I like having something that is not mine to play with. I like new toys. " He said whining but laughing too.  
"Seriously Lucifer we need to really come to an understanding." Death said sitting down his drink and looking at Lucifer  
"Yes you are right. No matter what I did she never wanted me. She would never give herself willingly to me." Lucifer said and bowed his head  
Death looked over at him was this a trick? he thought  
Lucifer sighed "No I am being serious I am defeated I feel at a loss unfortunately she is broke even the good side is broke."  
"What did you do you evil evil being" Death said  
"I wanted her. I tried to force her to me. I tortured her. I thought I could make her see a good side." Lucifer said  
he sat down his glass and he made everything freeze in the room except Death.  
"Are you going to give her back" Death asked  
"She is a shell she would never love me" Lucifer said  
Death got up and walked toward the room on the left side he had a feeling. He had heard someone cry in that direction when he came in.  
Just as Michael came through the adjoining door. He had an angel sword with him.  
Lucifer got up "So bro you want a fight?" Lucifer asked but laughed and got a drink instead.  
He pointed at the door that lead to the room "Go ahead and take her this time. I will not fight you. She is broken. I thought I could make her love me." Luci sat down and bowed his head.  
Michael gave a weird look at Death who gave a nod and they opened the door to find Gabriel and Lisa.

*****************************************************************************  
15 Minutes before that  
Gabriel had gone through the left door to see Lisa laying he thought she was sleeping on a huge bed. He went closer. She was iced in the bed. He pulled away alot of ice and snow. He then took her into his arms. She was cold. Her hair had turned white. Her eyes were ice blue they used to be a pretty golden color.  
He kissed her cold lips. She was not responding to him or anything. He held her and then picked her up. He knew archangels do not die unless stabbed. he looked for stab marks. He had got away from his brother by tricking him was this a trick?  
He was about to carry her to the middle room when Death and Michael came in.  
They looked and wasted no time . They all popped back to Earth and the mansion.

*************************************************************************  
On Earth they had been gone for 6 months  
They popped into the mansion to find Molli, Kourt, Dean and Sam eating pizza. Gabriel ran up the stairs to the room where the other piece of Lisa was. Loralie looked up. She was still in chains and Gabriel put down Lisa on the bed with her.  
Molli and Kourt ran upstairs too. Castiel and Michael just snapped their fingers and were in the bedroom. Dean and Sam continued to eat pizza. Death picked up and slice and walked upstairs himself.  
"Was that Lisa?" Sam asked  
"I think so." Dean said  
"She looked dead." Sam said  
"Yep" Dean said  
The boys were explained to by Molli and Kourt that time in hell went slow. Lucifer would or could just make them stay as long or little as he wanted.  
The boys drank their beers. They usually only came once a day. They had Castiel staying with Loralie now. She and He had become close just he did not fall for her ways. Castiel only loved Meg. And she stayed there too sometimes just not today. They had knew that Death , Michael and Gabriel were coming back. Chuck had come down to tell Castiel that he needed to be ready.  
The boys usually stayed with Molli and Kourt they shared a house on the beachside. It was 5 miles from Lisa's house.  
Molli and Dean had gotten involved. They were taking it slow though. And it had become serious. Molli understood the ramification of the mark and knew that Dean wanted to be careful.  
Kourt on the other hand had fallen deeply in love and so had Sam. He had realized all of the other ladies that had been in his life were nothing compared to Kourt. They however had just been friends. And were taking it slow to but things were starting to get serious and now there would be a really weird thing because the boys were in the middle of this angel thing again.  
Molli and Kourt would eventually later explain that with them being archangels it would be hard to get out of the angel thing.  
"Why would they have to go up there anyway?" Dean asked not wanting his girl in the middle of this.

He looked over at Sam who just sighed and said "Molli and Kourt explained all of this to you and me earlier." Sam said drinking his beer it was going to be along night.  
*****************************************************************************  
Gabriel held Lisa and did not want to let her go. Molli just came over looking down at her sister angel. Kourt stood by while Molli told Castiel to get a book that was on the bar nearby.  
Kourt laughed because Molli was always a take charge kinda angel. It just was her way. Castiel had gotten used to her in the six months that he knew her. He handed her the book.  
Death looked at her and smiled "You always were my two best healing reapers. I bet you even know the spell don't you? Well I will still need to do the binding of the souls to the human body. " He looked over at Loralie "Well get ready to have Lisa back in that body."  
"She might go crazy when in this body and what did he do to her?" Loralie asked  
Molli looked at Loralie just shhhh her. She was sick of this side of Lisa. She had a feeling she would never like her evil side either. It was just that she knew this was going to be tricky enough without a half wit interfering. She took all the ingredients her and Kourt had gathered in the last few months. Death had prepared her and Kourt well for this.  
Death came over after all was prepared by Molli and had all the angel there form a circle and they held hands and touched Death as he put the two spirits back together and into the one body.  
They all looked down to see that Lisa was back and getting color back. Thank god they did not have to put up with Loralie anymore she got on Molli and Kourt's last nerve.  
Lisa's eyes fluttered and opened her eyes were gold again. Gabriel walked up and sat by her.  
"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked  
"I am I think who are you?" Lisa said looking at him  
Gabriel looked at Death who pulled him up and took him to the side.  
"This is going to be a process. She has to heal. Whatever she suffered through Lucifer she has to heal. her memory will return. Probably soon she will heal herself. You have to give it time. I am going to have to let her stay in this body until she heals completely. Then we will talk. She will probably go back. I know Molli is staying here. I might just have Kourt stay here too. Gabriel will you stay or are you done with this." Death asked  
"I am committed to see this through." Gabriel said staring over at Lisa who smiled at Molli because she remembered her.  
"See she remembers Molli. Soon she will remember you." Death said. "I will check back in a little while like a month or so to see how she is doing. I have alot to fix. We were away awhile. The reaper I left in charge probably needs a break. " Death said he was not sure how this was going to turn out. He shook his head. He then took Molli and Kourt to the side and whispered in their ears directions to what needed to be watched for. He then waved and left.  
Molli went up to Lisa and asked "What do you remember?"  
"I am a reaper and got stuck in a body of a rockstar. I remember you from work. I used to say hi to you and Kourt when I was going to the office. I just do remember anything more but bits are coming back." Lisa said and then asked "Who is he?" She pointed to Gabriel who came over and sat down and took her hand  
Molli Nudged Gabriel but he would not budge he was being stubborn. She had met him briefly a long time ago and she knew what the boys thought of him. They were mixed up now. They said at first they had thought he was a Trickster then he just got annoying then he saved them , now they knew him from hanging with him and they started to kind of like him a person to hang with.  
Lisa looked at Molli confused "You were like a legend why would you want or be concerned how I was. i am just a reaper?" Lisa asked him  
Molli was shaking her head at him and about to kick him when Kourt stepped in as Gabriel was about to talk "He saved you honey. Him and Michael. They came and got you. You now have to stay here with us until you are better. Gabriel is just an archangel. He is concerned about you." Kourt said and pulled up Gabriel where Molli and her pulled him out of the room. They told everyone Lisa needed to rest.  
************************************************************  
Gabriel walked like a fallen man down the stairs as Molli and Kourt pushed him into the living room with Dean and Sam.  
"Are you nuts?" Molli yelled but had already sound proofed the room Lisa was in.  
"That is my woman up there I love her." Gabriel said  
"Ok but she has been put through hell by Luci. He did lord knows what to her and you want to jog her memory right now. She will shut down again and then become dormant. Do you want that?" Kourt asked she loved Sam now and having Lisa back was weird but now she knew that lady was the one she knew and like before. The other one seduced Sam and was bad. She saw the hurt and pain in Gabriel's eyes. She looked up to see Michael who smiled at her. She sighed that was another thing she had to deal with.  
"Gabriel you have to let her know you from scratch . She will remember. We are hoping she does not remember the Hell part. He gave her a wall for now. until she heals. Angels are strong enough to heal from that but right now she is not. If we go too fast she will just let go. Then Death will let her be a full on Reboreaper. Her soul will be twisted. " Molli explained. She had only seen it happen a few times. It was always Lucifer. He was a twisted Angel. She shuttered to think what Lisa endured  
"So I have to take it slow." Gabriel said  
"You look tired sleep. " Molli said pointing to a room downstairs.  
He walked to the room and shut the door.  
"He is a mess" Sam said as Kourt sat down beside him. Michael was trying to get her attention but Molli just took Michael to the kitchen and sat him down "Look with this whole mess you need to give her time." Molli said  
"Ok I just wanted to tell her I remember and it was up to her." Michael said  
"You know it is weird your vessel being John Winchester younger." Molli said  
"Yeah I like this vessel very strong." Michael said  
"I know how about come back in a month" Molli said  
Michael said "No problem. I know she likes Earth but I love Heaven this plane of existence to me is weird." Michael said  
"Yeah well you never had to be a reaper." Molli said Michael smiled and hugged Molli then he left.  
Molli walked out of the kitchen. This was going to be a weird month. She looked at Dean who smiled back up at her.  
"Hey babe I see a movie we have not seen and I will order more pizza since castiel ate it all. " Dean said and smiled  
Dean knew how to fix everything. They cuddled and watched movies. Now this was heaven is what Kourt and Molli thought as they watched movies and cuddled to Sam and Dean.


	12. Earth angel part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Gabriel set up a date. Sam and Dean go out with their reapers. Smut smut smut

Lisa had been home for a week now and was still sore and bruised. She was getting along just fine though. She was happy to have her fellow reapers here by her. They were really helpful in getting some of her memory back. She still was not remembering Gabriel for some reason. The only thing about Gabriel that she could remember was that he was like a rock star in Heaven and that she would probably never meet him. Oh and that Thad resented him. Pretty much all. All she remembered was her reaper days nothing else. She remembered Thad. She knew however that there was something important she needed to remember. She also remembered Sam and Dean. She remembered all the stuff from the human who lived in this body too. 

Molli said it would take time. Kourt said that she should just concentrate on getting physically better than the rest would come back. Lisa hobbled down to the kitchen where everyone was. She had been sleeping most of the week and wanted out of that damn bed. Gabriel looked up. 

"So you feeling like breakfast?" Molli asked she looked over at Gabriel who smiled. He was trying to stay positive but she was acting like a fangirl around instead of the woman he had fallen in love with.

 

"Umm yeah. If you do not mind. Molli , You and Kourt have lives you do not need to be my babysitter. This body has money. You guys could go back to your places if you guys want. I feel so bad putting you guys out like this." Lisa said and she did too. She started crying Kourt came in from one of the bedrooms she had started occupying because Sam had taken up residence here before he met her. Kourt patted her on the back.

Molli was shaking her head she had known Loralie slightly before. She had been one of the toughest reapers in the field and before that she had really pretty much kicked Thad's ass when it all fell down. They had never really been close or what you might call friends but alot of the reapers were not encouraged to make friends. Molli and Kourt were lucky in a way they worked together and had become friends. She was speechless. 

Kourt and Molli sighed "If we did not want to be here we would not be here. You still have healing that only we can do. I might get Michael back down here in fact and have all of us do some deep healing." Molli said that but looked up at Kourt.

Kourt was not too enthusiastic for Michael to come back. In the last six months Sam and Her had gotten close. They had just started dating about a month ago. They however were taking it slow. She looked over at Sam when he got into the room and went into the refrig and got out some orange juice. He then came over to Kourt and whispered in her ear .

"Hey sweetie it is our one month tonight. Do you want to go out to eat?" Sam whispered. Kourt smiled and nodded her eyes shining. Sam made her happy. She also was confused because she remembered loving Michael. She still had not told Sam about Michael being her soul mate. 

 

Sammy and Dean had a double date lined up for the girls tonight. Dean and Molli had been getting serious but not too serious. Dean was still afraid of the Mark. They would have to deal with Cain for that. Sam looked over at Gabriel and pulled him out of the room. Dean followed. 

"Now dude, you need to behave yourself tonight and quit eating so much candy. You are gaining some pounds. I know you are depressed but just keep hoping and praying. And you so much as lay a hand on Lisa i will have Kourt and Molli beat you up." Sam said firmly

Dean was looking at them Gabriel had looked over at Dean for a back up "Do not look at me. You know I still think most angels are dicks." Dean said raising his eyebrows all he had on his mind tonight was wining and dining Molli. She had earned it. He was trusting himself since Castiel last night had given him a shot of angel blood to help the Mark from not going wild with his blood it made things stable for now. Castiel said Death had told him he would take care of it when he came back in a month.

 

"Can I help it if she is like a fangirl around me?" Gabriel said then he realized by just being depressed and eating candy he had gained a few pounds he would have to go flying around before Sam and Dean left him with Lisa.

 

"Yeah well it is why we have not really went out. Castiel will be over with Meg later after 9 so you best be not taking advantage." Dean said

 

"Now would I do that? Wait do not answer that chuckleheads. " Gabriel said whipping out a sugar free lollipop. "I will be good. She hardly talks to me anyway. She mostly twirls her hair and clams up. It is like I am a God. Hmmm this could help me" 

 

"I mean it I will ground pound you angel or no angel." Sam said "She is fragile"

"Yeah I know I owe Lucifer an ass kicking." Gabriel said

 

***********************************************************

Molli took out some donuts for Lisa. "There you can thank your crush for all the sweets in here." Molli said taking a doughnut herself.

"My crush." Lisa said she blushed "Yeah I need to get over it. It is just all the stories. He was my hero."

"Yeah well he will never see you anything other than a fan girl if you do not stop acting like one. he is not a rock star. He is just a sweet toothed archangel who seems to like you." Kourt said . She wanted Lisa not to fangirl around Gabriel even though he seemed to like it alot. Kourt felt protective of her fellow reaper/angel.

"I totally agree." Molli said sitting with them and they all started talking about Sam and Dean. 

"Sam is a pretty cool dude. You are lucky. I am happy for you and Sam" Lisa said to Kourt. She only remembered her friendship with Sam not anything else. The Loralie part she did not remember. Molli and Kourt were glad about that. Loralie was a nasty piece. 

Kourt had powers of perception and could move things at times. She also had healing powers but they all did. Molli had alot of her reaper powers still. She wanted to stay here and would talk to Death about it when he got back.

"So what is your take on Dean?" Molli asked Lisa. She was curious.

Lisa laughed "Well what I remember he is a stud but in this last week. He seems well plain and simple downright whipped." 

Lisa and Kourt laughed. Molli just shook her head and said "oh no not yet I know what you guys are thinking. Hey we are taking our time. Tonight might be our lucky night." 

Then the girls went up to Lisa's room and they all went through the closet. . Molli's room that she shared with Dean was close to Lisa's room. Gabriel's room was connected to Lisa's room., but they both gave this look to Lisa.covers on the one sitting couch by Lisa's bed.

"What no he seems to lay there while I sleep. I always find it like that when i get up. He never sleeps in for me to go over and fan girl on him." Lisa said Molli and Kourt laughed but they both were talking to each other in their heads saying things like they would have to have a talk with that one. 

Lisa looked over at them funny when they did that "Why would you want to talk to him?" She asked

They both looked at each and smiled then looked back at Lisa

"You caught that?" Molli asked

" yeah i did. I guess I am healing. What happened for me to be this messed up?" Lisa asked

"ummm we need to take it slow with telling you that." Kourt said putting on some make up.

Lisa was confused she was getting dreams of things that were strange and the way everyone acted. "We are not just reapers are we?" She asked

"No we are not." Molli said "You know we can stay here." 

"No,no that is not fair you guys i can call you if something happens. Plus I want to hear all the cool romantic things the boys do for you two." Lisa said playing with her hair which had went back to it's red color within an hour of Death putting her back together.

Kourt came around to her and said "You know what I think we will go out of course but. I think you should do something too." Kourt said and started fixing Lisa's hair.

Molli laughed and nodded then she went into the closet and got a red number out that would floor Gabriel for sure. 

Before they were done all three were dolled up. 

*************************************************************

The boys were sitting in the living room. They did not know where Gabriel was. They had already made arrangements with Castiel to show up with Meg at 9 so Gabriel would not try to seduce Lisa. She would not be able to take that. 

Gabriel came back around the time the boys were ready to go out with Molli and Kourt. He looked thinner which to them seemed weird. 

"Yep us angels are lucky boys. All I had to do is go flying around the world a few times and I lost the ten pounds I had gained." Gabriel said laughing

The boys were dressed to the hilt. They were taking the girls to a Japanese steak place. They both had a dozen roses in there hands. 

"Wow you boys are going all out." Gabriel grabbed some popcorn and a beer and was sitting on the couch. He flipped on the tv. And plopped down.

The girls came down Molli in a Blue dress with her hair up. Her black was pinned up but straids fell down on the side. Dean whistled. Then Kourt came down in a pink dress in spaghetti straps and her hair has some pins in it to accent her short pixie. Lisa came after her in a red dress her hair was up and the straids that fell down were dyed blonde. She also was done up. 

"Wait are we taking Lisa too?" Sam asked

"No I just wanted to feel special. I ordered some chinese for us Gabriel. I ordered extra because Castiel and Meg will be here in an hour." Lisa said Gabriel was staring at her. As if it would not be hard enough to resist that creature and her having a crush on him was not helping because he flat out loved her. His jaw hung down

"Yeah sure we can do that. I like my jeans ok?" Gabriel said pulling his hand through his hair. He felt himself strain against his jeans remembering all those luscious curves of hers against his body. He was hard damn it. 

He put a blanket over himself. and just lay more back in the couch.

Dean looked at Molli and Kourt and took them in the kitchen handing them the roses. Sam followed handing Kourt her roses. 

"Not sure that was good for mr porno king there he already practically junps her bones every night now you put her in that tight dress." Dean said whistling "Dang really even the strongest person or angel could not resist that. "

"Well I know but she has to start healing. Or we will never know if she is going to. " Molli said "Now boys lets go"

"Cas will be here in an hour do not worry. Plus she can handle him. She has most of her powers back." Kourt said 

They shushed the boys with kisses and they left leaving all their cell phone numbers on the frig.

***************************************************************************

It would take all the willpower in Gabriel to get through this night. He look over at her when she brought over the chinese and some plate dishing out some for herself and bending over in front of him as she did so. Damn that woman was hot. 

She then sat beside him and handed him a plate. 

He slid over on the couch and dished himself out some food. He loved Earth food. He loved Earth. Maybe he should just have her go back up to Heaven and he would stay here. She would be better off. He smelled her perfume. It was flowery. Definitely Lilies. 

He sighed and ate. She looked up at him then went into the kitchen and brought candles out and light them up and clapped her hands and the TV and lights went out.

"I see you want to seduce me huh?" Gabriel said gulping he was dead. If Dean and Sam did not get him Molli and Kourt would damn you woman.

"Damn me for what Gabriel. I like you, you like me. Why not?" Lisa asked

"Because you need to heal my sweetness." Gabriel snapped his fingers and all the lights came back on and the candles blew out.

"I have most of my powers back you know.?" Lisa said "What would one little kiss do?"

Gabriel said sighing and turned to look at her "Don't you know I am holding myself back. I want you more than. well frankly anyone ever and I can not have you until you are ready. God woman I want to take you upstairs and make love to you until you sing my name like you used to do."

"What ?" Lisa asked looking strangely at him and accessing his memories of how they were before. "We were together?"

"Yes we were." Gabriel said . He was hoping he was not destroying her.

Lisa smiled seeing his sweet memories. "Why can't I remember that?" She asked trailing off and then suddenly her vrain picked up her feeling and it hit her like a slap. "Wow huh? I was and am so in love with you. We knew each other before but were separated by an angel named Thad. Same one who imprisoned me in this body?" She then took his face in her hands and kissed him.

It was like time stood still and all she could remember was this magic love that was theirs. And Gabriel felt it too. He got lost in her. His lips and mouth opened deepening the kiss. It was like they had never been apart. 

*****************************************************************************

Molli was on cloud nine . The food was amazing and the show with the knives was cool but nothing was more amazing then this green eyed man who if it was not for having to come down and help she never would have meet. 

Molli even laughed at his corny jokes. Kourt and Sam sat next to them feeding each other with chop sticks. Dean looked at her watching them.

"Hey sorry Molli I am not that gifted." Dean said. He had already loosened his tie and took off the jacket. She looked over at him and smiled

"Dean you are awesome." Molli said kissing him. This mere man had shown her that love was not a soul mate it was found. Maybe Lisa and Gabriel found true love that way but Thad had never made her weak in the knees like this. 

Dean's eyes sparkled and twinkled in the lights of the restaurant. They all laughed as they got out of the restaurant. Sam and Kourt were having the time of their lives too. They had all taken Baby but when they would get back to the beach house Sam and Kourt went for a walk on the beach as Molli and Dean watched they splashing in the water at night. Just feet deep. Sam was weird about water at night especially in the ocean.

Dean handed Molli a wine cooler and he got and beer. He held her from behind. 

"I want to stay the night here if that is ok?" Dean asked

"Sure" She said as he kissed her neck and went back into the house. Dean had set up the room for them. He laid out rose petals on Molli's bed. He lite candles and then as he was walking toward her again he saw her coming toward him. She caught him coming out of the room.

"You were supposed to stay there while I got things ready" Dean said but he grabbed her and took her in his arms . He could not wait. He had known from the beginning it was Molli he had looked for all his life. And when things were stable he would ask her to stay with him on earth. 

He pulled her into the bedroom and kissed her breathless. He then kissed his way down to her shoulders and neck. He curled his hands around her buttocks and lifted her up. 

 

She laughed as she was kissing him. She had never felt this way. This was her first Earth sex. Thad sucked at sex. Dean and her had fooled around but she had a feeling they would go all the way. 

Dean turned her around and unzipped her dress pushing it down seeing she was wearing a blue bra and matching panties to boot. He smiled. He pushed her on to the bed kissing his way down unsnapping the Bra and licking and sucking around it then teasing the nipple with his tongue. He gently nibbled. Molli threw her head back and moaned. 

"You like that do you?" Dean then got an ice cube he had laid by the bed put it in his mouth and took his mouth and put it on her breast again causing Molli to have chills and feel really hot. 

He worked his way down and pulled off her panties with his teeth and lick her and working his fingers until she was thoroughly wet for him he then pulled his pants and shirt off.

"Oh no Dean I have been waiting for this for a while. I want to make you feel what I just felt she put a ice cube in her mouth and pushed him on the bed lick his earlobes and biting them then going to his nipples. . She then put all of him in her mouth and sucked him until he begged her to get on top of him.

Molli smiled and slid herself on him they moved in and out and she raked her nails on him when he sat up to lick her nipple.

Molli felt a wave of ecstasy swept over her and knew this was Heaven at least her Heaven and this man had her heart. In the passion her wings came out circling around him and lifting them to the ceiling when they were laying there afterwards. He said "Wow woman. I want this night to never end."

"Me neither Dean Me neither" Molli said climbing back on top of him.

*****************************************************************************

Sam and Kourt were soaked when they got back in from their splash time. they laughed and snuck in. They went in and undressed each other while kissing. They had made out on the beach but they were getting eaten alive by mosquitos.

Sam pulled off Kourt's clothes as she pulled off his. They never got this far. He knew she had issues with a ex and having feeling for him still. He tried to take it slow but there they were kissing and this night it had gotten to more then feeling each other up. 

So they stripped and got in the shower as the water ran over Kourt's beautiful body , Sam's hands slipped over her body exploring like he had wanted to all this time. He then started pushing her up by the buttucks to lift her and give him access to her core. Sliding his fingers in her.

Kourt moaned and slid her hand on to his manhood. He pushed her to the wall. and slid in her and working himself in and out of her until they both exploded. Kourt had never felt like this with Michael and knew that she had to tell Michael and Sam. So after they dried off she sat down on the bed and patted beside herself. 

Sam pulled the towel over himself. He sat beside her. "What's up sweetie?" 

"I need to tell you the truth about myself. And I hope you feel the same way i feel for you right now after I tell you." Kourt said 

"Ok" Sam said

"You know I am an angel too. And I have a soul mate too like Lisa. Unlike Molli I at one time. It was so long ago. I thought I loved him. He and I were almost as in love actually probably more because we did not have to contend with Thad. " Kourt said stopping seeing his reaction.

"Do you remember who that was and do you see him?" Sam asked

"Yes but I do not want to lie to you. I still feel alittle what I did but since we are together I realize it is different now." Kourt said

Sam sighed "Do I need to back off?"

Kourt laughed and said "No He left me and when we separated it was like even after all we had shared he would not let love stand in the way of duty. I want more and" Kourt said and pulled his chin close to her face as she said the next part "You have showed me what I want. I want to be loved soooo much that a man would dive in Hell to come get me" 

"Well I would try my best. But i only have so many talents." he said

"I have to tell you that it is Michael." Kourt said

Sam pulled her to him and said "I kinda figured that"

They then made each other realize the rest of the night what they both were feeling for each other without the need of words.

**********************************************************************

Gabriel and Lisa were kissing on the couch when Castiel and Meg popped in.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Meg asked "Think they know we are here?" Meg plops herself down and takes a plate and gets some chinese. And starts eating.

Castiel clears his throat and Gabriel and Lisa jump up. 

"Should I get Dean , Sam, Molli and Kourt to come here and separate you guys." Castiel asked

"No cas. They do not need to come home for pity sake." Meg said chewing her food.

"You need to quit bro. We are just kissing trying to jog her memory." Gabriel said and stood up taking Lisa's hand in his and started walking toward Lisa's room. 

"Well bro did you?" Castiel asked as they were going up the stairs.

"I remember Gabriel and me are soul mates." Lisa said

"Well what happens if you two get cozy and she wigs out?" Meg asks

"Well Demon I will just have to come get Castiel huh?" Gabriel says as they reach Lisa's room and shut the door.

Castiel sighs "I need to get Dean." 

Meg pulls him close and straddles him and says before she kisses him "Let them have fun. If Lucifer destroyed her that bad. She is going to blow anyway." Meg said then kissed him. Castiel kissed her back and until morning them two forgot about what might happen.

*****************************************************************************

Gabriel and Lisa walked into the room. Lisa shut the door and they started kissing again. Gabriel pulled her on to the bed. 

Lisa started seeing images of other stuff too. And she continued kissing him. It felt to good even if some of the stuff she felt was not so good. 

 

She felt hot. The more they kissed the hotter she felt. She pushed him off. 

"You ok?" Gabriel said he was hot too.

"I am, I need to get into my night clothes. I am sorry. I have to." Lisa said

"You seeing things?" Gabriel asked

Lisa shook her head and started crying "I love you." She said

Gabriel took her in his arms as she shook and cried. They lay there all night. He tried to get her to talk about it but she was too emotional too. They fell asleep that way.

****************************************************************************

Molli and Dean came home first. They let Sam and Kourt sleep in. Kourt had her car there anyway. They opened the door to see Meg and a naked Castiel sleeping on the couch.

"Well so much for them keeping watch" Molli said walk over and snapping her fingers. Meg woke up and Castiel snuggled even closer.

"So demon give me a reason why i should not gank your lying demon ass." Molli said

"I think she will do it too" Dean said grabbing a beer and opening it and then sitting down across from them.

 

"Oh stop really?" Meg said getting up and pulling on her clothes. Molli swore she had no decency. 

"My sister angel better not be in trouble or I am going to come back down here and Gank me a demon understand?" Molli said taking her angel sword out.

"Molli, I am to blame. Gabriel and Lisa were making out when I got back. My brother convinced me they were fine." Castiel said

Dean sat up and said "Holy shit" Molli and him jumped up and ran up the stairs.

They then ripped open the door to find Gabriel and Lisa snuggling . Gabriel put his finger to his mouth to say shhhh. He then wiggled out so Lisa could stay asleep.He then weaved them out of the room. 

" She remembered and she started kissing me. I know you guys are mad at me but I love her. She loves me. We only kissed and she remembered some scary things too. " When he said that Molli put her head in her hands "Molli it is ok she cried through it. We are just glad we are together"  
\  
"Did she talk about it?" Molli asked 

"No she just cried and I held her. All she kept saying was she loved me." Gabriel said

"Gabriel, I know and so do all the angels and Death. We all know what she went through. I am choked up when I think of it and I only saw it through her eyes. Gabriel he made her believe she betrayed you. He made her want him. He tortured her and made her do things." Molli said shaking

"I will kill that son of a bitch." Gabriel said

"Don't he can never have her, He knew that." Death said walking up behind them.


	13. Earth angel part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death and the angels start the healing process with Lisa. And contain Dean for now. And angels and Reapers train for a fight they know is coming to them.

Death calmed down Gabriel. Molli walked into the room. Lisa was still sleeping soundly. She looked peaceful. Molli was wondering what she remembered and hoped it was not more than she could handle . Poor thing had been through hell literally. Molli did not want to remember what Lisa had shown her through healing her. Molli sighed she hoped she could get through this she knew them being archangels made them tough. She wondered maybe that is why Kourt and her liked to do battle all the time. 

She then went out of the room and walked down stairs as she saw Kourt and Sam walking in. There was everyone at table talking in the kitchen. Molli, Kourt and Sam walked in. Dean was standing and waved Molli over. Molli leaned up against him. She figured she would need him. This conversation was long overdue and would be a long one.

 

"Ok I am here for two reasons. First one is Lisa who will have to stay here at least 6 months to heal. Today will be a long one. I will be calling down Michael to help. Second Dean I have to sustain your Mark. It will have to be dealt with soon maybe in a month or two . I have alot of things to tie up today. " Death said then he called Michael down.

Michael appeared in a flash and came around to get in on the plan. He looked up and saw Kourt who just turned away from him. She was trying to stay away from him. Sam took her in a bear hug. and kissed her forehead. She was confused no more and held on to Sam. Michael nodded and understood. He would respect anything she choose. He would still have to talk to her. 

 

"I need to make clear to all Lucifer is not to be summoned." He then looked at Meg and said "You demon need to get out of here for now." Meg left. He looked at Castiel and said "You need to be careful with that one. She is still Lucifer's demon. As such she will still do his bidding. Pick now Castiel Her or us. You can still be with her but she can not come back here." Death waited for Castiel to answer

"Yes of course my mission is here. Meg will be kept separate." Castiel said solemnly

Death then turned to Gabriel "You can not go half cocked into Hell demanding a fight. Lisa will follow you. She is determined to stay with you. I checked on her this morning. I was in the room the whole time. I can heal her but her body will take time to catch up. And she is remembering some painful memories." He then turned to Molli and Kourt "I think you ladies need to go into archangel training . You guys are fighters. Lisa will train with you. That way if Lucifer decides to come back. She can help fight. If that happens we will need all the fighters we can get. " 

"Any questions of what needs to be done?" Death asked.

 

All the angels went upstairs and went into the bedroom. Lisa had started waking up. She saw Molli first then the rest one by one lastly Death who came around and questioned her "Well you knew that when you got the bad memories I would have to put a wall. Your angel genes will keep them painful memories boarded up until you can handle them. Can you handle now or is this what needs to be done?" Death asked

Lisa was shaking "Umm please do not erase the good memories I want to know the good stuff. I think it would be for the best yes the wall is necessary." Lisa said . Her memories were overwhelming but first she looked up at Gabriel with tears in her eyes and said "I am sorry my love. I can not tell you how he made me betray you. I never wanted to." 

"I know I love you darling. We will get through this and figure how to be together never separate again. " Gabriel said coming over and bending down kissing her on the cheek.

"I am ready now" Lisa said as the angels held her down while Death reach in her mind and set up the wall. 

Death built the wall and Lisa had tears streaming down her face. Gabriel was crying too because seeing her in pain was making him hurt in the worst way. How had he gone so long without her? He was watching her be so strong not trying to scream. 

When Death was done the angels healed her. Lisa was exhausted after and just wanted to sleep. Everyone started piling out of the bedroom. 

Gabriel asked Death if he could stay in the room with Lisa. Death thought it was a good idea. Death stopped Molli and Kourt at the door on the way out and took them to the side. 

"You two up for this? I have another healing session to do with Dean. I also need you three to train with Gabriel, Michael and Castiel. The Winchesters should stay around here it would help out. " He smiled because he knew these two had relationships with the Winchesters. Before Molli or Kourt could address the other stuff. He said "I know I will be back six months from now and address that situation. I think that maybe for the best."

All the angels except for Gabriel went down to the living room and restrained Dean. They all laid their hands on him and put a barrier in him so that the Mark would be temporarily restrained. Dean looked up at Molli afterwards and said "Molli my love I need pie!!!" 

"That figures. " Sam said laughing

Molli said "Of course my dearest."

Castiel popped out to see Meg. Death said his goodbyes. He pulled Kourt to the side while Molli was in the kitchen getting Dean pie. 

"Michael will have to be around you know that don't you?" Death asked

"yes. I do. I am in love with Sam now." Kourt said

"I kind of figured. You need to talk to him now and get this out of the way." Death said giving Kourt a hug then he disappeared.

 

*************************************************************

Sam sat there watching his brother moan and bitch and basically milk the pain so that he could get waited on hand and foot. All the while he was staring down Michael who just smiled. 

Michael came and sat by him.

"You know that we have to talk about this." Michael said putting a hand on his leg. Sam slung his hand off his leg.

"Yes I know but it would be easier if you was not in my father's body. " Sam said because it unsettled him that the angel had kept the younger version of John Winchester.

"I know Sam. I want you to know. She loves you more than she ever loved me. I have always knew that I was not the type to hold on to one mate." Michael said

"No I thought Gabriel was like that." Sam said

"Yeah me too. He loved her back then but when his memory was erased and he came to earth. I thought for sure my brother would be like me. He was for a while there. As soon as me and her separated. I started realizing I am a soldier not a lover. You can have her Sam. I give you my blessing." Michael said not realizing Kourt walked up and was listening before she could say what she wanted to Sam responded back he did not see her either. 

"She is not yours to give me Michael she is her own person or angel. I love her and if she decides she loves me then I will be honored by her loving me." Sam said and Kourt came up from behind and kissed him.

"Yeah what he said. And I do love you Sam. Michael whatever was between us is over. I hope you understand." Kourt said.

Kourt and Sam had shared a special night and morning together. She felt the earth move. Michael just was focused on his missions. She watched as Michael left. She was kind of sad but glad she had made her choice. Now how would she convince Death to let her stay down here so she could be with Sam. 

 

Sam felt the same way. What happened if her being a reaper and angel God and Death wanted her back. What would he do? He let it slip out of his mind when she kissed him .

"I love you Kourt" Sam said

"I love you Sam" Kourt said back.

 

***********************************************************************

Dean by the time the night came felt better but was still milking not feeling well. Molli came over to the couch and felt his head.

"Well your head feels cool now. Dean quit faking and get up and go yourself something from the frig yourself. " She laughed at him. She was not any man's slave no matter how hot he was. To her Dean made all the angels look ugly.

"Ok and maybe we should order pizza. Pizza would be good tonight. You think them two will be down anytime soon?" Dean asked

"I will go get them. " Kourt said

"No we can save them some. Let them be alone. I think they need this time to be together. He does not know but he is helping her heal just being there in the same room. Plus we need alone time too." Molli said kicking her feet up on the ottoman. They ordered enough pizza for everyone so that when everyone came down they could eat. 

Kourt and Sam were in the second living room watching another movie. Dean had made her watch one of his favorite movies "Smokey and the bandit." They had a great night of pizza eating and watching movies.

Gabriel came down to carry up some soup for Lisa and him. He even took her some flowers.

Molli elbowed Dean "Do you see that?" Molli said

"Yeah maybe he is not such a dick after all." Dean said Molli hit him with the pillow mid way through the movie she and Dean started kissing and forgot all about everyone else except each other.

Dean realized they were getting a little hot and heavy for the couch. He carried Molli into the bedroom.

Molli pulled his shirt off and started licking his nipples.

"That tickle Molli, We have all night." Dean said but then he pulled his pants off and started pulling her clothes as they walked to the bed pulling off each others clothes as they went. If they did not know it had only been 12 hours since they had been together like that they would have swore it was days. That day had gone to slow. 

Dean pushed her back on the bed climbing on to her kissing her all over and relishing the time they had . He entered her swiftly and they acted like teenagers rushing to be passionate. 

They kissed deeply. And felt the stars and since being with Molli last night Dean stopped having the bad dreams from the Mark. They both released at the same time.

They lay back and cuddled. 

"Dean I do not want to leave this planet ever" Molli said kissing his chest and then looking at him

"Good because I will kick God's or Death's ass if they try to take you from me" Dean said.

*****************************************************

Little did he know God and Death heard what he said and were laughing at him

"He is such a cocky ass" God said

"I know but after all this I think Molli and Him deserve a break. We might want to cut a break for Kourt too." Death said 

"Maybe" God sighed  
******************************************************************************

 

Kourt never ceased to amaze Sam. They had made love again 5 times that night. It was always better each time. He liked it when she used her wings to hover over him. She had touched him when she chose him over Michael. That was a sacrifice. Michael was well he was Michael. A fierce fighter and Sam had so many faults. 

Kourt knew all about Sam Winchester. He had no idea how many times they had crossed paths. She reaped alot of his kills. It was not his fault his linage made him susceptible to all that befell upon Dean and him. 

She lie there that night watching him sleep. They had snuck into the kitchen and got some pizza before he fell asleep. 

He was so handsome. Could he be the one. She did not believe you had to have a soul mate. She felt in her heart you had to choose. The love she had for him was instant as soon as he held her hand she knew. That Sam and her would be together. 

Michael had be different always choosing the mission over her. He could make his own now. She would still have to see him when He trained her but that was it, Thank goodness.

**************************************************

 

Gabriel had watch her and held her all day. The healing she had required had took every once of energy she had .So she would sleep all day. When Lisa woke up to Gabriel kissing her forehead asking her "Hey honey you hungry?" He asked 

"Sure" Lisa said groggy

Gabriel had gone down heated up soup for both of them got them drinks and carried it all back up well not really he used his powers. He even added some flowers to the tray.

Lisa sat up as he came in . he lay their tray on the bed and they ate. He flipped on the Tv for them. 

She took the roses and smelled them. She loved flowers. Earth she liked. She was remembering all the good things. She was wondering how could she go back to Heaven and be a reaper when she loved this man so much. Gabriel looked over and saw her crying.

 

"What is it. You ok?" Gabriel said

He cleared off everything and reached over and held her "I do not want to leave you." Lisa said

" We will figure it out I promise. You will not lose me." Gabriel said but he knew that might be not what God would have happen. He would move Heaven and earth for her but he could not control what God did." 

He started kissing her and she responded with deepening the kiss. He then took off his shirt. She raked her nails along his back. He could not control his passion it had been to long since he was with her. 

He kissed her neck and she moaned. He then unbuttoned her pajama top and kissed her breast. He worshipped each one slowly and took his time kissing down her stomach and working his hands to push down her bottoms and panties. He worked his fingers into her and she moaned bucked against him. He snapped his fingers and his jeans left his body. He slid in her. And she wrapped her legs around him flipping him over and pushing into him riding him. She came and then built up and they both released together. 

The images they saw together were mind blowing every time. They touched it was well he felt like she was his heaven. No one could touch him like she did. He was overwhelmed by her in everyway possible. he kissed her forehead and she then led him into the shower and then made love again a second time that night. He washed her thoroughly kissing and licking his way down. He made her come again five more time she was begging him to enter her when he was down. He took his time and slow entered her. She exploded as soon as he did and made him explode also.

He dried them off and carried her to the bed where they fell asleep talk and kissing.

 

***********************************************************

Training would not be easy. Michael was being a pain in the ass. Even Castiel was mad at him. 

"Well Cas you have to shape up. You have been getting fat." Michael said acting like a drill sergeant 

Molli, Kourt and Lisa however were doing better than the boys. They had took to karate like a fish in water. And the kicks were so fun. 

Gabriel was laughing because even the humans (Sam and Dean) were doing better than Cas.

"Old man it is because you eat all that pizza." Gabriel said . He had been flying around the world a few times a day and making love every night did not hurt either. This week had been a good one.


	14. Earth Angel part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training continues. The ladies cook, Romance ensues. Lucifer plots.

Michael, Castiel and Gabriel's training had been brutal. The girls in the first week of training had bruises upon bruises. Of course Gabriel knew he had to let up because or get Michael to let up. Castiel was training Kourt. Gabriel was training Molli and Michael was training Lisa. Michael said they had to be trained and he knew that he would be too nice too Kourt. Gabriel would be too nice to Lisa. Gabriel talked Michael down a little saying he was ruining his life. 

Michael was still laughing how Gabriel put it "You are ruining my Lollipop sex life." Gabriel said

"What does that mean?" Michael asked and Gabriel broke out a lollipop and Lisa smiled the biggest smile. 

"See what I mean?" Gabriel said Them he winked at Lisa and Lisa winked back. 

Molli looked at Lisa "What are you two doing? " Molli said laughing. Kourt, Lisa and Molli had bonded. 

Lisa blushed and said "Oh Molli better question what haven't we done? Still Dean and you have been doing some naughty things in the kitchen." Molli laughed

"How do you know?" Molli asked

"I needed a late night snack." Lisa explained.

"Oh you two." Kourt said blushing

Molli and Lisa said together "We know some things Kourt. Your mind wonders and we get to see."

"Come on really?" Kourt said laughing. She knew she should stop thinking of that perfect ass of Sam Winchester's but she could not help loving grabbing that ass.

"And Kourt I need to know where you got that swing?" Lisa asked "I want one."

"What swing?" Molli asked she of course knew what kind of swing she just never went out and bought one.

"Oh silly girls I made it myself." Kourt said laughing

Sam and her had taken the basement room for more space and found some rope hanging. Then Kourt wove in a seat and they used it in an erotic fashion. Sam made her smile so much .

"Now Lisa you will have to tell me or think of the lollipop stuff. And then Lisa had the memories of Gabriel passionate workings with lollipops. 

After that the girls realized they did not have to let the men in on their conversations. Most angels could talk to each other like that . An angel could not however read another angel's thoughts unless they allowed them. 

Castiel, Michael and Gabriel were looking at the girls strange.

"What do you think they are laughing at?" Michael asked

"Well I know my woman is happy so I know what she might be sharing?" Gabriel said confidently

"Yeah or she is laughing at how bad you are in bed." Castiel said laughing he had heard Dean say an insult one time like that. He missed Meg. He wished he could go to her now.but Lucifer just like Death had predicted called her back. Castiel missed his unicorn. And he was said he could not do pizza delivery anymore.

 

*******************************************************************

Michael was so sad he wished he had someone. He knew if he wanted to he could compel her to love him. (Ancient angel magic but it only worked with your soul mate). He would watch Kourt and Sam. He saw the happiness she had with Sam in her eyes. She had never felt that with him. He did remember how she at first was a dutiful wife and lover but it was not love. Gabriel and Lisa had shared love from the beginning. For Kourt and him it was honor not love. Michael had always wondered how or what love felt like.

This hurt him all he knew was war and honor and fighting. He felt there was so much more to this. He knew he should not think this way. He felt evil for thinking this way. He turned away when he saw them laughing then Sam ran up and pulled Kourt to him and twirled her around . He picked her gently and swung her around then picked her up and put her over his shoulder and ran to the house with her. 

Michael just went to the gatehouse. He then just fell asleep. He was exhausted. 

He had taken to dreaming lately. He dreamt of a dark haired girl. She had dark eyes and a shape that was sinful.

She slid into his bed after she undressed sexyly . Michael felt her come up under the covers. He felt her mouth on his manhood. Her lips and tongue doing their magic. He was almost at a the edge when she slid up up and slid her womanhood on to him. They rocked back and forth until they could not take it anymore. He felt himself release. Then when he looked up to tell her how great that was she was gone.

********************************************************

Molli felt weird for the last few days like there was something Castiel was not telling Dean. Castiel was sad since they had told him that Meg was not allowed back at the house. They did not want a surprise attack from Lucifer. Lucifer had enough power.

Molli had a way about her that she could get anyone to tell her their secrets or persuade them to come clean. He knew Castiel was starting to like her cookies. So she made a batch . Then she got him to come in the kitchen with Kourt and Lisa. They were their just to help if needed. Then she worked her angel magic. Woman angels had different powers then men angels. They had cunning and wiles where men angels had brut strength. 

"Well Castiel how are them cookies?" Molli asked looking at him.

"They are so good." Castiel said he was acting high.

"What were in them cookies? he is high Molli?" Lisa asked in Molli's head

Molli answered back "Just a truth serum. He will not remember in the morning." 

Kourt heard both interactions . She was used to Molli's intel ways. They had fought side by side. Their training was just a refresher just like Lisa's but because Lisa had gone through so much they all had to retrain. And none of them had been up against Lucifer.

"Castiel what is going on . You are hiding something?" Molli asked

Castiel laughed like a little kid then said "Meg left me and was called back to Lucifer. I love her. She told me she loved me too but it was her duty and she was putting me in danger. She went to the master." Then he passed out just as Dean came in.

"What did you do to my angel Moll?" Dean asked He then grabbed a cookie as Sam and Gabriel came in. 

Gabriel and Sam were deep in a conversation about video games and how Dean was cheating.

Then they looked up when Dean picked up Castiel's head. Castiel was sound to sleep.

"What happened to him ladies. Did you charm him to sleep?" Gabriel said smiling and whipping out a lollipop to tease Lisa. She got all squirmy when he whipped out his lollipop. He swirled it in his mouth making eye contact with only her. She blushed and looked away.

"Well my angel?" Dean said

"Dean we need to call Death here or maybe have a talk.." Molli said looking serious

"Ok what?" Dean asked

"Well since this is important to us all. Cas told us now that Meg was called down to hell. She did not want to put us in danger. We need to help her when he sends her back. First we will have to fight her then we will have to save her. Castiel is in love with her." Molli said she felt for the angel who was Dean's best friend beside Sam.

"We will. I think Meg loves him too. I know she told me that she would die for him. " Sam said hugging Kourt to him. Her body felt so good in his arms. She was making him hard now he had to stand behind her. Kourt rubbed even more against him. He smiled. Trying to concentrate on the issue but dang she made him hard. he whispered in her ear "Later" Then he kissed her earlobe.

They all were occupied with what was said. Gabriel spoke up. "We need to just sit on this and get more prepared. I will go to Michael and tell him this. Then we all will just train as best we can. We will try for Castiel to save Meg." Gabriel said. 

"Michael needs his sleep poor angel is not used to Earth. Us angel get affected by this atmosphere. We usually do not stay here on Earth like this. Our powers are affected in ways that humans can not understand. " Gabriel said

*****************************************

Molli later that night caught Dean sneaking pie. 

She turned on the light. And he just smiled like a kid caught in a candy store. He said with a mouth full of pie. "I was just coming back to bed" 

"Oh yeah you were." Molli pulled him and the unfinished cherry pie up to the bedroom where she undressed and put every bit of that pie on herself.

Dean said 'Well hell that is my kind of pie. I got my two favorite pies. " 

Dean took off his clothes and started licking her toes, then her legs. He then worked his tongue up her thighs. Sucking along the way. Molli was enjoying this pie even though she was not eating it. He was eating her. He then got to her middle and licked her thoroughly until she thrashed her head back and forth. He then licked her up her belly and her breast and slide into her. He entered her pulled her legs up to his shoulders and rocked them back and forth. 

Molli not to be out done flipped him down and rode him like a cowboy until they both had visions together.

When they were laying back and Dean was holding her. She said "Can you believe we just did that 4 times?" 

"Yep I can. You are wonderful. I love you Molli." Dean said

"I love you to Dean" Molli said hopping back on him to get another ride.

*************************************************************************

Kourt and Sam had snuck out of earlier then any of them. Sam wanted to use to swing. Kourt had on her red pantie set that he had got for her when they went shopping the other day. She then got lifted by Sam onto the swing and He then stripped. He did not however do what she thought he would instead he had a track on the swing and put it over the bed . Then he knelt down and put his face into her panties. Kourt just tilted her head back and moaned. Licking her panties then sliding a finger in them and and then licked his fingers and pulled the panties to the side and licked her rubbing her clit with his fingers while putting his tongue there also. She came several times until he heard her beg to put himself in her. Then he slide the swing down off the bed and stood and entered her. Swing her in and out of him. He then put his leg through and they rode the wave of ecstasy together. 

"I hope it is always like this." Kourt said

"My darling it is always better and better with you my love." Sammy said when they were laying in bed getting ready to fall asleep.

*************************************************************

"What do you suppose that means if Meg comes back?" Lisa asked but she knew it meant that Lucifer would be back also. And with him would come her memories of her time in hell. She was not sure she could manage yet. 

Gabriel came up behind her and kissed her shoulders. She was shivering. He sighed "My darling do not worry your pretty little head about this right now. " He turned her around and kissed her. He then undressed her and put her in the tub he went first then she sat on top of him. He got out his lollipop. He put it on her neck and trailed a sticky trail down to her breasts. He then put the lollipop aside on a dish and licked the sweetness of with his tongue .

His tongue swirled on her nipple making her moan. He then lifted her up and put her on the edge of the tub. He trailed the lollipop down her belly. He licked and sucked down and then put the lollipop in her working it in and out of her while he licked her with his tongue tasting the sweetness of the lollipop and the sweetness that was his Lisa. She pull his face deeper into her and pull his hair. Moaning his name. 

he then replaced his mouth with his manhood and swiftly enter her. He started slowly and puled her to him as he went in deeper. He then kissed her on the mouth. His tongue exploring her mouth and her tongue exploring his. He could not hold back any longer. They Both saw visions that night of heaven.

They got out after they washed off all the stickiness and dried off. She let him dry her off and carry her into the bedroom which he had snapped flowers all over in there. He then laid her on the bed so they could make love a few more times that night.

They lay there after falling asleep. Gabriel whispered to her "You are my heaven my love." 

She smiled "You are mine also" 

********************************************************

They had no idea Lucifer was at the window watching them . He sighed and said to himself "When she remembers the passion we shared brother she will turn away from you." 

He then walked through the garden and was joined by Rudy and Meg.

"My demons we will be back soon." Lucifer kissing them both and taking them by the hands and snapping them out. he did not see that even though Meg was supposed to seduce her unicorn she did not. She simply woke him up and warned him. She loved him and would surely perish but he was worth it. She thought.


	15. Earth angel Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael get confronted by Gabriel and flipped. Death comes to dinner. And Gabriel, Dean and Sam get romantic with their better halves.

Michael woke up the next morning with his brother Gabriel in his face. At least he was holding coffee. Michael loved coffee it was the only thing that made him happy anymore. He grabbed the coffee Gabriel held out. 

The hot liquid tasted good. He drank it up. And then when he was finished . He looked up at his brother who had sat down across from him and was shaking his foot.   
Michael then took his hand and held Gabriel foot to stop it from shaking back and forth.

"Ok bro what do you need?" Michael asked he saw that his brother's patience was wearing thin. 

 

"We have a problem. Castiel said Meg was summoned back to Lucifer. I think he is planning something soon. We will have to help save Meg for Castiel. He is in love with the demon. I do not know if we can save her but we might be able to help her away from Lucifer." Gabriel said

 

Michael sat up taller and stretched. He had one hell of a dream last night. He then got up and poured another cup of coffee. He pondered what Gabriel had just told him then he said " I am not sure what we can do for the demon named Meg but we will try for Castiel's sake. As for Lucifer. We have to keep I eye out. He is a tricky one. And he seems to be taken with Lisa. Brother I think there is something more we do not know. Lisa was damaged down there. I am sorry but you might have to face a life without her. She might have to go back up to Heaven and become a reaper. It might have to be that way for the safety of us all. You know how Lucifer is when he wants something. I think maybe we should have let him have her." Michael said 

Gabriel then got angry and got up in Michael's face and said "You no feeling son of a bitch. I swear you have never loved anyone but our father . You are a selfish son of a jerk. If you were not my brother I would gank you." 

Michael just laughed and said "Really because I went down there and got her. I gave up everything you asshole. I have done everything for everyone. I might not love anymore. I gave up Kourt, for the greater good. I am sorry Gabe but you know it is better to face the fact you might have to lose her again." Michael reached out to his brother but Gabriel turned away.

"You don't think I know that. Yes I do but I love her and this time I will move Heaven and Earth oh and Hell to keep her. I love her and I would even give up my life for her." Gabriel said wipes tears that he did not think Michael saw. Michael did and realized Gabriel was not the selfish angel he once was. 

"Ok bro I will try to help you. I was just warning you. I love you brother. I want you to be happy. We also might want to keep an eye on Dean. He is still showing signs of the Mark." Michael said. Gabriel nodded he had come to like the chucklehead named Dean. 

**********************************************************

The girls were starting to really excel at their training Michael , Castiel and Gabriel got flipped. Molli , Kourt and Lisa were all doing happy dances. 

"Ha in your face Michael." Lisa said flipping him and making him beg to be let up. She would have to try this on Gabriel tonight. 

Michael looked over at Gabriel "I wonder where she learned that cockiness huh bro?" Michael said raising an eyebrow at Gabriel .

"Whatever do you mean?" Gabriel high fived Lisa. She gave him a hug. 

They all went in to take showers. Dean was just chilling on the couch. Sam was looking up things on the computer. They had just came back from a day job. They fought some demons around the area. Castiel walked in the kitchen. Molli has taken to cooking and was getting really good at it. She had a roast in the slow cooker. Castiel licked his lips and lifted up the lid.

"Now Cas if you do not put down that lid and back away from that roast. I will have to Flip you again." Molli said. She was getting out some potatoes for Lisa and Kourt to peel for Mashed Potatoes. She was also making a pie and rolls. 

Dean came in. He was feeling weird lately. Castiel looked over at his friend and had a look of concern on his face. "Are you ok my pie loving friend?" Castiel asked Dean

"No he is not ok. He has been getting headaches all day. He is burning up. he has been throwing up all day." Sam said coming in with Kourt on his arm. 

Kourt looked at Molli who did an incantation to get Death down there.

"This better be good" Death said scaring them all by showing up right away. He looked in the oven seeing a pie.

"Well the pie looks good and the roast looks good. I guess it will be worth it." Death said and Molli called everyone in to the kitchen and cut Death a slice. Death ate pie while he listened to everything.

"Dean is sick and Meg was called back to Lucifer. I have a feeling Lucifer is coming to fight to get back Lisa." Molli said

"Well first off Dean I will have to maneuver his wall again but it is temporary. Cas I need you go find Cain. He will have to take back the Mark. Lisa is not Lucifer's to take she is God's angel and my reaper. Just like you and Kourt are Molli. After this whole mess is over. We all will have to get that ironed out. We need to get Dean to bed right now I will install the wall again but he will have to sleep for a few days. I am hoping we find Cain before this wall breaks. That wall should have held." Death said having Sam carry Dean who had passed out to Molli and Dean's room.   
******************************************************************************

Kourt, Lisa and Molli stayed in the kitchen fixing dinner. They were told leave this to the Male angels. They wanted them to save their strength for the fight with Lucifer. 

The girls talked while the boys healed.

"You ok Molli?" Kourt asked

"Yeah this sucks. I want to be up there and helping heal my man. We kick butt and we do not get a chance to be up there. And now I have my man down for a day or . This sucks!!" Molli said starting to cry peeling potatoes with Lisa and Kourt. They then put them in water and put them on the stove.

Molli started to cut the apples for the pie. She figured she would make Dean's other favorite. He would eat tonight if she had to wake him up herself.

Kourt felt bad for her friend and knew all she could do was listen her pour her heart out. Lisa sat there and wished she could do more too. What was funny is that when Cas came in he did not hear a word of any of this conversation. They were just looking at each other. He then grabbed an apple and popped out to find Cain. 

************************************************************************

 

Death stayed for dinner but he also said he would be coming back in a few days. Death looked up at the girls as he was leaving He thank his reapers for cooking for him. 

Sam and Gabriel went to playing video games in the living room while the ladies picked up dinner and waited for Castiel who never did come back. They all headed off to bed.

*************************************************

Molli went upstairs to lay down with her Dean. He was snuggled with the pillow and she snuggled to him. Thank goodness his fever went down. Molli took her hands and threw them around his waist. He stirred. And said "Hey baby " he then laid a kiss on her cheek and turned around and put his arms around Molli.

"I am so tired Molli. I want pie but my eye lid feel like they are stuck. I love you Moll can I have a rain check for tonight?" Dean asked but feel asleep.

She whispered "Yes my love anything for you and kissed him on the forehead."

******************************************************************************

Kourt and Sam went down to their bedroom. Sam as soon as they were alone could not resist her and took her in his arms and kissed her. He could not help it Kourt made him feel what no other woman had ever made him feel. Even Jess' memory paled in comparison. They never talked about what they would have to soon.

Sam knew Death would have to take his reapers back with him soon. He would find a way to keep her if he had to go to Heaven or Hell to do it.

His lips sought her lips and they were both consumed by each other. She took her hands and explorered his body. She pulled his shirt off and kissed his earlobes. Biting his neck as she kissed down he was busy getting off her shirt and bra. She nibbled on his nipples and he moaned. She pushed him down on the bed where she licked down his flat wash board tummy. She even kissed his belly button which was adorable. 

Kourt kissed his treasure trail down to the edge of his jeans. She then unbuttoned them and puled them and his underwear down to show that her man was happy to see her. She took his member into her mouth and used her tongue very well that night. Sam almost lost it. but pulled Kourt ney up to him and took off her skirt and panties. He lifted her up on him and slide her down. She moaned and bucked him. She then rode him slowly until they both came. 

Sam then lay there in her arms. And feel asleep.

Kourt was thinking the same thing as him as she fell asleep there was no way she was going back.

*************************************************************************

Gabriel lay there on the bed watching his beautiful woman sleep. They had made love most of the night like always. He knew that it would be hard to convince old man Death to let her stay. he had a feeling he would be staying on Earth and have to ask her to do the same. he did not want to go back to Heaven.There was too much to save and fight for here. Heaven was boring. He cuddled up to her and kissed her cheek. He then laid his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

***************************************************

Lisa was dreaming she heard the sound again. She figured she was dreaming. She tried not to wake Gabriel. She put on her robe and went to the porch where she could see into the garden. There in the garden was a man. One that seemed familiar to her. She felt her wings take her to him.

"Hi my sweet" the man with Blue eyes and blond hair. He had an incredible build. She looked back and saw mist all about her. and the man was naked in front of her and she felt her robe come off. He whispered to her "She was his and Gabriel would not take what was his and he would be back for her. She felt him kiss her and rub up against her. She felt dirty and got scared and cried. 

She woke up in a sweat and saw the door to the porch was open she had screamed. Their was mist all over the room and Gabriel got up looked at her. She held on to him. 

"It's ok it was a dream." Gabriel said calming her down but he was not so sure that it was a dream. After she went to bed . He got up and saw that the mist had gone back and the garden was misty . He thought he saw his brother's shadow then it disappeared. And he could have sworn he heard his brother laugh. 

"You will not get her brother." Gabriel said

"I already have her you just do not know it yet." he heard Lucifer say. Gabriel closed the porch doors and locked them He stayed up and held her in his arms. Making sure she was there with him. Maybe he was going crazy. He would let the boys know in the morning.


	16. Earth angel part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael was seduced and tricked. Death gets Cain to take back the mark. The big fight happens and Lucifer tries to get Gabriel to help him fight Daddy.

Gabriel was scared his brother knew something he did not and this was disturbing him. He had stayed up all night. He held Lisa until she got up. He then excused himself kissing her good morning and ran down to the gatehouse to see Michael.

Michael was up this morning. He was having coffee out on the porch. 

"Hello brother you see Lucifer last night?" Michael asked while sipping his coffee.

"Yes I did how did you know?" Gabriel asked

"I saw him too. You know now this is serious and he has a hold over her that will have to be broken. Or he will take her again and this time. You will not get her back you know this right?" Michael asked

 

How can we stop this? I guess I need to get Death back down here tonight. I know with the Dean thing and this going on at the same time it is not good." Gabriel said but instead of waiting he called Death right there and then.

"Yes Gabriel, I am here keep in mind I am not at your beck and call." Death said getting a cup of coffee and a donut. 

 

"What do we do. Can't Lucifer activate Dean while we are waiting for Cain?" Gabriel asked

"Yes that is why I have contacted Castiel who is having a hard time finding him. Cain does not want to take the mark back. And having Dean turn back into a demon would not be good with Meg and Ruby walking about. I am afraid we have a problem Michael." Death said

 

"What is that?" Michael asked

"You know them dreams you have been having well Lucifer sent you a demon named Ruby and she has been sucking info out of you." Death said

"What they were just dreams." Michael said not looking convinced.

"Dark haired, Brown eyes nice body" Death said describing Ruby and then looking at Michael who put a hand to his forehead as if to do a faceplant. 

"So you know her?" Death asked "Yeah well Sam knows her too."

Michael put his head in his hands. He thought he was just dreaming he was seduced by a demon. A freaking demon. How could be so stupid he thought. Earth was messing with his head. He was so lonely when he was just doing missions here he was fine but this long periods of time was screwing with his head.

"We have to go check on Dean he needs protected. He might be taken over by the mark. Or if Lucifer comes knocking he might get a weapon in Dean. That would undermine us." Death said

 

Death looked at Gabriel knowing he had questions. "I will answer your questions later. They are not so easy to answer now. We will talk later." Death said and He, Michael and Gabriel walked to the house.

**************************************************************************

Molli got up that morning to find Dean in the kitchen eating dinner and pie of course. She smiled getting her coffee.

"Molli you outdid yourself on the roast. I love this. And the pie mmmmm is all I can say" Dean was talking with his mouth full. She thought that was adorable. She kissed the top of his head.

Molli saw Gabriel , Michael and Death walk in. Death asked for a piece of pie and sat down and started eating he then looked across the table at Dean

"How you feeling Dean?" Death asked

"Sore but I will live." Dean said "Give it to me straight old man. I know Lucifer could come in here and make me a pawn. i am not stupid." Dean said.

"Yes Dean until Cain takes back the Mark. You are a ticking time bomb." Death said going back to eating pie.

"At least you did not sugar coat it." Dean said licking the plate which Molli took and refilled. He smiled up at her and kissed her cheek as she set his plate down.  
"You are the best." Dean said.

Death looked at what was going on between Molli and Dean. He smiled. He saw Molli wanted to stay. Death took Molli to the side "You want to stay don't you?" Death asked

"Yes of course I do" Molli said

"I can arrange that depending on how and when we can get Cain back. If he turns demon before Cain get here this will not be easy." Death said Molli nodded

"You really going to let me stay?" Molli asked

"Yes Dean needs someone like you and the Winchesters are important to us. I am not sure about Lisa but Kourt can probably stay too." Death said

"Yeah I get my best friend. I am sad for Lisa but if she can not be fully healed it will break Gabriel's heart. I am not sure what can be done." Molli said. She really was sad . Molli and Kourt had really come to like Lisa. She was tough and funny. And extremely nice.

Death sighed "I will have an angry archangel who will align himself with Lucifer to get Lisa back. I see that coming. Gabriel likes to take hissy fits. "

"I doubt that . Gabriel loves her but Lucifer no. Crowley maybe. Throw him a lollipop. And give him a reason to pull everything out of the fire. He loves her he will move Heaven and Earth to keep her. I say you bind them." Michael said coming in and suggesting a spell that Death had not heard in a while. Binding spells were common but Angel binding spells were not. And Gabriel being the promiscuous creature that he was maybe just take her back to Heaven and erase her memory. It would be less hassle.

"No I will try to find another way." Death said .

"We do not know how far this has gone. We do not know how badly he damaged her." Gabriel said

"You know something don't you?" Death asked.

"Yes" Gabriel said "She was made to dream of him"

"Damn it Gabriel . That is important. If he has that kind of hold . This might just be all for nothing and we might have to just let her go with him." Death said "You do not see it do you? He wants an alliance . He wants you on his side Gabriel." 

"I will see her dead or in Heaven without me first. I will walk in front of an angel sword first before I lose her to him or both of us. He would never let us be together." Gabriel said

"We all know that" Death said

*************************************************************************************

Dean and Molli were taking time to be together same as Kourt and Sam who had gone for a walk to clear their heads. Sam had to wrap his head around that his brother had more healing and could go back to being a demon. He did have one silver lining Kourt and him could stay together. This made things better.

Dean was watching Molli look in the closet and pick out a hunting outfit. She picked out a nice pair of jeans and a green top to go with it. Thigh high boots that she could fall and break her ankle at least that is what he thought. Angels could balance very well and never get hurt. Her hunting and fighting abilities had all came back to her. 

She was grace under pressure and with her fighting partner at her side. (Thank goodness Kourt was staying) They would be unstoppable. She would have to adjust to Earth more but. She loved Dean and giving him up was not an option. 

Dean came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. He then put his lips on her neck and started kissing her neck. She felt herself give in then she pulled away

"Dean we need to concentrate. " Molli said trying to resist him. He then pulled her back to him and kissed her

"If we do not take this chance to be together what are we fighting for?" Dean said pulling her back into another deep kiss . He then pushed her lips open with his tongue and explored her mouth thoroughly. She tangled his tongue up in hers. She deepened the kiss and squeezed his tight ass. He let his hands explore her luscious curves. He squeezed her ass too. And she moaned. She pulled off his shirt and licked her way down he stopped her though. 

"Nope it is all about you . You have spoiled me enough. Plus I have to thank you for that pie. He carried her into the closet which had an island of drawers in the middle. He put her on top of that and started pulling off her clothes slowly. He unher shirt and unfastened her bra all the while kissed and licking her earlobes which drove her mad with passion. She moaned when he took off her bra and licked around her nibbles and then full on and took one into his mouth. He then worked on her jeans and had them down in minutes. Dean had a knack for removing womens clothes. 

He had her breasts in his mouth and his fingers in her core working them until she was soaked. He lay back back and licked and kissed his way down. He licked her petals of womanhood and still worked her fingers into her and kept putting more fingers in until she had an orgasm where she was seeing whole solar systems. Angel orgasms you saw visions and she saw some things that were happy and things that she knew she could stop . Before she came to Dean was on top of her. He worked in and out of her. 

When she came back from her visions she jumped on top of him and slowly slide up and down him enjoying the sensation of his huge manhood going in and out of her. They both orgasmed together. 

"What did you see baby?" Dean asked

"How did you know?" Molli said not understanding herself. She had never given control up like that and angels were supposed to only feel that with their true mate. "You are such a stud you made me pass out" She kissed him and they held each other for awhile before they went back to getting dressed and being downstairs with the others.

*********************************************************************

Kourt and Sam were taking this time to use the swing again. Kourt could not help it she wanted him. He went up in the swing while she was on her knees taking his member into his mouth and working him in and out until Sam was on the edge and then she got him down he took his time got some whipped cream from their little fridge and put it on her breast licking and sucking until she begged him to give her want she wanted. 

He then put his face in her core and licked and prodded and made her see stars. Her visions were different and shorter than Molli's. He entered her and she pulled his hair as they worked up to euphuria.

**************************************************************************

Gabriel went in to the bedroom to see if Lisa was awake. Lisa was already dressed and looking up stuff on the computer she had Sam's book on the table and was doing research on angels and demons.

"You know this stuff already sweetie." Gabriel walked over to her looking down her top. He was ravenous for her. 

She brushed him off when he came around and kissed her. "I betrayed you. I remember. He knows I have feelings for both of you. And he is using it. I mean I love you more but he has this hold on me." Lisa said crying. "I can not forgive myself. He is using that and Death and God after all this are going to take us away so what is it for anyway. I might as well let him have me and then you can go back to your business and everyone will be happy."

"I won't be I love you. I know no matter what he did to you he made you do it or seduced you. He is conniving in ways that would make any angels, person or any entity turn . He wants you to doubt yourself. He wants us to fight. He will use it all against us. " Gabriel made her look at him by taking her face in his hands. She broke free.

 

"Are you so sure it was not me giving myself to him. I am not sure. I mean I love you but he has me doubting everything." Lisa said

"I am positive I have never loved anyone more than you and I know you love me too. I know my brother is playing with you like a toy to be used and discarded." Gabriel said taking her into his arms. he knew now that they would chains Dean but they might have to chain Lisa too because she would sacrifice herself to save them all from Lucifers wrath.

******************************************

They chained Dean. They all felt the tension around them and the fog has started coming. 

Kourt and Molli looked at Lisa who had fallen asleep in the chair they had tied her too. They were afraid Lucifer's demons would possess her. Gabriel looked over at Lisa. Death came over and patted him on the back.

"She is strong saying she would sacrifice herself for the greater good." Death said

"What is the greater good if the angel I love is anywhere but my arms. I would give up anything to keep her. I love Earth but I would even go back and serve Heaven to fight side by side with her. " Gabriel kissed her on the lips. She smiled . Gabriel knocked her out with a potion Molli had come up with. If she was unconscious they might have a chance of keeping her restrained.

Dean started acting funny around 9pm. He went all evil looking and started laughing hysterically.

"You people really think this is going to stop the master. He will have what he wants and everything else too." Dean said

Molli just kissed him and he laughed.

"Angel you are some sweet tail.I can have you in Hell too. I will take over and you can be my queen." Dean said. Molli was happy that he even as a demon knew he loved her.

Sam looked down into the garden and saw Lucifer.

Lisa eyes opened and she started laughing too. Death looked into her eyes they had turned black.

"Damn it. Where is Cas." Death said

Dean was cursing and when he broke his chains Molli was already fighting demons . Death took ahold of Dean and chained him back down. 

Our favorite angel Castiel came in as everything broke. Molli and Kourt held off the demons as Cain took ahold of Dean and took the Mark back. 

"I hope you guys know it is only because I owe Death a favor. I am taking the Mark back. " Cain then looked over at Death and said "I owe you nothing now old man"

Death nodded and said "I will come for you to take you to Hell when this is over to help you."

Gabriel and Michael were fighting off their own demons when Lucifer came in and untied Lisa. Lisa stood up and laughed and took his hand and started going with him. Gabriel fought his way to her. 

"You will not take her." Gabriel said slaying another demon. 

Michael saw Ruby who was fighting with Sam. Sam had gotten knocked unconscious and Ruby was ready to strike. Michael went over and saved Sam.

"Ruby you can be saved. He can not control you." Michael said he took his hand and her demon soul left. Her body fell to the floor.

Michael thought it was over but the black smoke went back in and she popped back up. Michael had his back turned and Sam saw only that Ruby was going to put an angel sword in Michael back. He turned and roundhouse kicked her down. Ruby would not be down for long but Sam had went about ganking more demons.

Dean was better once the Mark left alittle weak. But he got up and "Thank you Cain." Dean said

Cain , Dean and Castiel fought some demons side by side.

******************************************************************

Lucifer was walking back to the edge of the garden with Lisa. Death was not far behind. Gabriel was right behind them. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and he took her in for a kiss. That was just enough time for Gabriel to come in and swiftly grab her from. 

"Really brother why would you begrudge me a little sex. What is an angel between the two of us? I will share," Lucifer said 

"Well I do not want to share. She is mine." Gabriel said

"I will give her to you down in Hell and we can fight daddy together. You know he will not let you have her now that I tainted her. She gave herself to me. Did she tell you that." Lucifer said

"Yes I also know how you can manipulate anyone or anything to your will bro. I would rather do my duty to God then have her in Hell with you. You are evil bro. I want to fight for the right side." Gabriel said He had pushed her enough to knock her unconscious but Meg had caught her and carried her to Castiel. 

"What happened brother we used to fight together and have good times." Lucifer asked

"You got greedy and wanted everything. You wanted no humans. You wanted to take over heaven. Michael and I could not let you do that. You fell. You were jealous!" Gabriel said they were circling each other. 

Death stepped in "Boys I can not let you do this. You know that." Death said

"She is mine I claimed her" Lucifer said "I am willing to bond to her"

"Yeah but she has to be willing not you seducing her" Death said

"I will bond with her if it means she will be with me forever and I do not have to get my memory erased." Gabriel said he knew once an angel bonds he is bonded with that other angel forever. He was not the one woman kind but she was different. 

"Yeah right you will have her back up in Heaven crying for me to come get her in no time." Lucifer said knowing his brothers issues.

"Really you are lucky Death is in between us" Gabriel said trying to get around Death to kick his brother's ass. 

Lucifer stuck out his forked tongue and laughed "Only a matter of time before you are back making pornos and she is in my bed in hell." Lucifer said He looked over to see Meg holding Lisa who had just got up and he blew her a kiss. He then noticed her taking her contacts out and sticking his tongue out at him. He then looked back at Gabriel said "My woman is a good actress." 

Lucifer scowled and popped out. 

Molli was still fighting off demons. Kourt was too. Sam saw Ruby get behind Kourt and he sprang into action coming up and ganking her just as Kourt turned around.

Michael had seen it . He was sad but knew Ruby was evil and always would be.

Meg helped Lisa up. "Boy you were really acting. i thought he had gotten to you. How did he not?" Meg asked

"After Death healed me, Gabriel forgave me . Forgiveness is divine it helps heal things you never knew possible. " Lisa said getting up and Gabriel came around and took her in his arms kissing her. Meg helped everyone finish off the rest of the demons. 

*********************************************************************  
Death helped clean up the mess by just waving his hand. And then looked over at Meg who was hugging Castiel who was her unicorn. 

"Ok meg come here." Death said

Meg came there and looked up and asked "Should I be scared?" 

"No child you even with demon juice in you did good. You helped us all. And for that God gave me the power to give you a human life back. " Death said taking his hand and putting it on her head. She then was human and hugged Castiel who spun her around. "And yes Castiel you can stay here." 

"As for you Molli and Kourt." Death said looking over "You can stay here and protect these two chuckle heads." Molli hugged Dean who lifted her up but had to put her back down he was weak still from all the power of the Mark leaving him. Kourt had already knew that and Sam was already kissing her deeply. He then had to look at Lisa and laughed "You are a good actress you know but I still have to take you to Heaven God has to decide what to do with Gabriel and You." He then took Gabriel's and Lisa's hands and then ascended up to God.


	17. Heavenly angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death takes Gabriel and Lisa to meet Chuck. Who tells Gabe Lisa has to heal as a reaper in Heaven for awhile. Gabriel mourns the loss of Lisa in the time he waits. She comes back to claim a soul and Lucifer tried again to claim her. Only to be dissed by God and Death.

Death took Gabriel and Lisa up to Heaven to have a meeting wit Chuck/God.

As they came into a room that looked like a study. Lisa saw a middle aged man with a beard and mustache typing at a computer. He nodded for them to sit. Death sat down first. Gabriel had a smile.

"So have you been here this whole time Dad?" Gabriel asked. Gabriel who had his father's true form would recognize him in any form. 

Lisa looked at the man that was sitting at the desk more closer. He looked like a typical writer. He had on a button down plaid shirt. He was wearing blue jeans. And when Gabriel said that he smiled and laughed. Lisa upon hearing this modest man was God she bowed.

"No son I went down to observe life on Earth." He said to Gabriel then he said to Lisa "My child you do not have to bow to me."

She then sat down at the chair he pointed for to sit in. Gabriel sat down right beside her. They both looked up to see what their fate would be. God was scratching his beard.

"This was hard for me to decide. Gabriel you have shirked your duties for quite some time now. Lisa you have done all your duties but Lucifer has damaged you. I am hoping you will heal. I think you will but I have to error on the side on caution." God said because as soon as he said that Gabriel started cursing.

"You were never going to let us be together you jerk." Gabriel screamed

"Sit down now son and hear me out. I have to have her up here for a time then I will reconsider it. If she does not turn. You have been helping on Earth so I will send you down there. She will be put back on reaper duty and her memory erased so this duty will not be punishment. Otherwise if she turns I have to give her to Lucifer. " As he was saying this Gabriel was wrathing in his seat. He was so mad. No matter what they still got punished. It was not her fault Thad had used her and Lucifer had done the same. "No I know what you are thinking . It is not fair but it is a safety thing though. This is the real reason I sent her away plus before you did care as much. I am sorry Lisa I really am. I will let you go back to Gabriel when I feel you are not a danger. " He then nodded his head 

Death stood up and took her to tried to take her. Gabriel stood in front of her and said "It will be over my dead body you take her again old man." 

"Well if you insist" Death said God shook his head.

"Let him take her Gabriel" God said . Gabriel suddenly sat back down helpless and Death put his hand on her shoulder and they disappeared. Gabriel put his head in his hands and started crying

"Why let me get to love her again and then take her away my father? I love her. " Gabriel said and he looked up at God with tears in his eyes. "I will beg if I have to?"

"I will give her back my son. I promise." God said

"Well you said that the last time too. If she would not have got caught up in Thad's revenge would I even know I miss her. I already know it has been at least 9000 years since we last were together my father. Do I have to sacrifice another 9000 years?" Gabriel asked. God could see the pain in his sons eyes when he looked up.

"No I am thinking a year or two." God said

"And if she turns I will be in agony. I would rather go to Hell with her then go back to Earth without her." Gabriel threatened.

"Well son I can wipe your memory for you to lessen the pain." God walked around his desk and hugged Gabriel. 

"No please do not do that. I want to remember because in a year . I am coming back to demand her.." Gabriel said "Can I say goodbye?"

"She is already erased she will not remember you. Yes I will let you say your goodbyes. I am warning you to not try anything I will have Death lay his hands on you if you do. " God said. He was sad for his son but this was for the best. 

God took Gabriel to reaper headquarters and they approached Lisa and Death as Death was handing her assignments. She looked up when God and Gabriel came in. 

Death said to God "This is probably a bad idea" Death and God walked out.

Gabriel sat down next to Lisa and took her hands in his. "I know you do not remember me but I love you and I will be back for you." Gabriel said . He then took her face in his hands and kissed her. 

"Who are you?" She said looking confused when he broke the kiss.

He sighed and said "I am your true love Gabriel. "

"I have never meet you how can you be my true love. I am a reaper and you are an archangel." Lisa said but she felt something when he kissed her like deja vu.

"You will remember when I come back just know I love you." Gabriel said and stopped there because Death and God walked back in. 

"Ok Gabriel I have to get her to go where she needs to go." Death said

*****************************************************************************

God took Gabriel out of there and then he put his hand on his shoulder and then appeared in Lisa's house which was kept by Molli and Kourt. They had moved in. Gabriel and God appeared and they looked up. It had only been minutes since Death, Lisa and Gabriel had left. They all were still on the couch sitting and figuring out what needed to be done. 

"Hey Gabriel where is Lisa?" Molli asked

God answered "My child she is up in Heaven she has her duty to do. I need to find out how much Lucifer damaged her." 

Gabriel sat down he had only been gone a few minutes but he collapsed and cried . Kourt went over to him and held him.

Molli suddenly knew who she was talking to. Castiel was in awe and bowing to him as was Michael.

"I am sorry sir but Gabriel is so in love with her and this is just not fair." Molli said

"Do not question our father. " Michael said but then turned and asked God "No disrespect but they both helped fight him. They just wanted to be together."

"I understand all of your concern. I will be returning her to him in a year or so." God said

"A year our time or your time?" Gabriel asked

God pondered and scratched his beard "Good question? I would say a year of our time which would be a few months here. I have to find out if she will turn that should be enough time to find out if she is really damaged." God said

 

"No disrespect sir but I was damaged and you let me stay." Meg said

"Yes you were and yes I did. Lisa was damaged a little more than you. Lucifer did damage you but you were a demon never an angel. And yes she is tough but Lucifer is a strong one. I know I made him. " God said then he turned and left.

************************************************************************

"Wow I can not believe I am saying this but Gabriel you got screwed." Dean said "Well doesn't anyone feel the same way. He and Lisa helped out in every way possible the same as me and Sam and they got the shaft" 

"Now Dean I can not disagree with you on that one." Castiel said "But God does what is right."

"You are only saying that cause you got to keep Meg. And yes I am grateful to keep Molli here but Gabriel and Lisa have to wait to get their happy ending." Dean said

"Why do you care Dean?" Gabriel asked

"I have got screwed before and lost people. I am being sympathetic damn it. " Dean said looking over at Molli who was proud of him.

Molli came to him and just held him. He was crying too for Gabriel plus he still had alot of emotions running through him because of the Mark.

Michael had done all he could for them and he was being called up to Heaven. He went to Gabriel and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will look after her my brother and come get you when it is time to get her." He said bending down and hugged his hurting brother. "I wish I could do more"

"Thank you brother." Gabriel said through his tears then they did a brotherly hand shake.

 

************************************************************

For Molli and Dean it was easy to adjust to life without Lisa in a way. Molli did miss her friend but she had to adjust to being with Dean and his new found independence from the Mark. This Dean was easier to get along with. He was happier and really happy when he saw the garage. 

They had liked this house to stay in and when Gabriel got back they knew they would have to look after him he was a mess. They all did help Gabriel. Castiel and Meg stayed in the Gatehouse the one where Michael had stayed before. 

Kourt and Sam stayed in the beachhouse though. They were trying to adjust to being a couple. Though Kourt and Sam were there every day because Molli and her were not just friends they were like sisters. They had learned alot from each other and being involved with the Winchesters was no easy feet. 

Molli had to remember the her wings could not come out so much especially in public. She was still liking the library job. Lisa had told them they could use her money and they did. As Gabriel did also. Technically her Earth body was dead. She had willed them all the house there was no relatives that could come claim it.

Molli had to take care of that. Thank goodness her and Kourt knew alot about the law.   
Some of the lawyers and managers tried to go after the estate for their own greed. They all would have to figure out what would be done once Lisa came back. And Molli was wondering if that would happen as the days turned into months. 

Gabriel drank alot. He was numbing the pain. He stayed drunk most days. He had his doubts as they all did. He had them more so. All he wanted was Lisa. Maybe he should have let them take his memories away. He was going mad. He stayed in the room that they shared and still smelled her perfume. He fell asleep and dreamt of her.

*******************************************************************************

Molli Stayed in the room by Gabriel's and would hear his crying every night. 

"Dean he is in so much pain. I feel so bad." Molli said

"I say we move our room to downstairs let the old man torture himself. " Dean said "No Molli it is because we have to let him have his pain for now . There is nothing we can do." 

"I am an angel surely I could fly up and see what was going on." Molli said

"No not tonight I need you." Dean said and kissed her deeply on the lips. He then undressed her and nibbled her neck."

"Ok maybe for now we will stay out of it." Molli said pulling him closer and kissing him back. She then kissed him and pulled off his shirt. Revealing his chiseled abs. She loved kissing his chest. His nipples stood up. She licked them and nibbled them.

Dean moaned when she did that to his nipples. He loved when she took charge like that. She licked her way down his treasure trial and sucked right above his jean line. She then unbuttoned his pants. He popped out because she had gotten him so hard. 

She slowly pulled down his pants and licked her way up his legs. She sucked and bite up his inner thighs. She then stroked his member up and down. She took her other hand and lightly playing with his balls. He was digging his fingers into the bedcovers. She was driving him crazy. She then licked around his manhood and then took it in her mouth working it in and out. He lifted her up to him before he released he then turned her around and kissed her the whole way down he took his face and put it in her laps after stripping her and made her completely wet. He them kissed his way up and kissed her on the lips. He entered her deeply his massive member making her pull his hair. It felt good to have a woman who understood him and loved him for who he was.

 

They enjoyed the moment staying in it for a while. He finally released after he had made her orgasm quite a few times.

"I love you Molli" Dean said and after they held each other. He reached in the desk drawer by the bed and put the small box on her tummy Molli felt it and looked down.

"What is this?" Molli asked She picked it up and looked at it.

"Open it" Dean said acting like a little kid excited . He sat up and watched her open it.

Molli found a gold ring with diamonds in it in the center one big diamond (Not too big) on the sides wings were carved into the ring. She looked over at him.

He then bent over her and asked "Molli be my wife"

She looked into his eyes and said "Yes of course Dean"

They kissed and made love all night.

************************************************************************

Sam made dinner that night. He had made Chicken Parmesan. He lit the candles and poured the wine. He had taken the night off from hunting . He planned a perfect night they had been going out for about 6 months now and he wanted to ask her to marry him. 

He knew his brother was doing the same but actually Sam had had the ring for quite a bit now. He had been trying to work up the nerve to ask Kourt. She made him laugh and was so different then what he was used to. 

Sam could not live his life another minute without asking her. He put the ring by the dessert and put it under a silver tray cover. 

She came out of the bedroom and he was floored she had on a blue dress. Her hair was up in a bun and her shoulders were exposed. Her eyes glistened in the candlelite. Thank god he had pulled out the dinner or it would have burned. He lifted up the lid for dessert took the box and approached her falling down on one knee taking her hand and looking up at her. "Will you marry me?" Sam asked

"Yes" Kourt said reach down and lifting him to her taking him in to kiss him. He backed her up to the wall and they were both overcome with passion. He reach up her dress and slide a finger in her honey pot. He then pulled down his pants and she cradled her lags around him. He slide into her. They pushed and rode each other until they could not go anymore they both released and Kourt saw a vision which made her smile.  
They then cleaned up and had dinner. 

"You have been wanting to ask me for awhile now huh?" Kourt asked eating her chicken. 

"Yes I was working up the nerve." He said eating his salad.

They both looked at each other and laughed. They then cleaned up and Sam showed her he made her a cream pie for dessert. Kourt put her finger in the cream and put it up to his lips and had a smile on her face. She took the pie and sam into the room.

She then sat the pie down undressed and laid in their bed. He took the hint and put the cream on her breasts licking it off slowly and then putting it on her honey pot licking and making her moan until she did the same to him. He pulled her on to him and she slowly pushed herself in and out of him. He took control of her hips and went faster. She had already saw stars and visions but now it was both of them seeing stars. 

They laid there that night after a shower they were sticky and talked.

"We are going to have to tell Molli when we get over there tomorrow there is something big coming but it is good." Kourt said telling Sam of her vision.

************************************************************************

Gabriel heard Molli and Dean doing their nightly lovemaking sessions. He was happy for them chuckleheads he was. He missed her so much. He took his drink and sat on the patio and looked out into the garden. Michael appeared to him on the patio.

"So still feeling sorry for yourself bro?" Michael asked

"No I miss her" Gabriel said

"I have a way for you to get her back but you will have to bind her to you." Michael said

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked looking at his brother.

"Well it is a binding spell for your soul mate. It will make her stay with you no matter what. But you better love her or this will be a torture for you both. " Michael said

"I do so much it hurts to think of her." Gabriel said

"Ok I will give you the spell memorize it." Michael said giving him a spell. 

Gabriel asked "Won't you get in trouble for this?" 

"No who do you think told me to come down and tell you this. It was Death the old man fought for you. He will be here soon." Michael said as Death appeared.

"So you got the spell now " Death said but Gabriel interrupted.

"Where is she?" Gabriel asked

"Be patient I have a few things to tell you. She will be here tonight. But she is on a mission. You must bind her when you see her. You better love her. And she had better have loved you. Or this spell will make you two hate each other. " Death said

"I love her but will she remember me?" Gabriel asked

"Yes she will remember you as soon as after you say the spell." Death said.

They then talked about a few more things and they left.

 

************************************************************************

Lisa had been overwhelmed when Gabriel had kissed her. She still thought about him everyday. She wondered what he meant by what he had said to her. 

 

She had gone back to work with an energy she never knew she had. She knew from what all the other reapers said she had been gone for alittle bit. She did her job and asked no questions. She reaped and was good at it.

Death came to her one day and said he had a special assignment for her. She was to take a soul from this place and bring it back up herself. Or so he said. She also needed to be seen by all. He said no disguise. 

She swooped down and saw a house that looked familiar to her. It was more of a mansion than a house she saw a whole bunch of people celebrating. Then she walked into a garden where a woman and a man who had his back turned to her were talking. She knew this was where she was supposed to be.

 

She walked up Meg turned around and Lucifer put a sword through her. Meg fell to the ground. 

Lucifer said to lisa "It is about time you showed up" Meg was dying and Lisa bent over her.

"I have a job to do Lucifer. " Lisa said she had dealt with him awhile ago. 

He pulled her up to him and kissed her and started doing a binding spell of his own.

 

**********************************************************************************

Michael, Gabriel and Castiel had been watching and they ran out to help Meg and Lisa. 

Just as Lucifer was saying the spell it frozen on his lips.

Death and God came down God looked at Lucifer and said "You know I can not let you do that right? She is not yours to bind to you son" God said to Lucifer.

"Why father why would you deny me a mate?" Lucifer asked

"I wouldn't but she is Gabriel's" God said and put his hand on Lucifer's head sending him back to hell.

God then looked over at Meg and told Castiel "Heal her."

God then looked at Gabriel and touched Lisa. God said "Do your binding my son. I will never separate you again. I promise."

"Yes my father, I will love and take care of this female archangel as long as days are days and nights are nights. As long as the sun is in all the galaxies and the stars shine. " Gabriel then looked at Lisa who remembered just from God's touch who he was and how3 much he loved her as she loved him.

They all by this time had ran out to see what was going on . Molli came in as Lisa and Gabriel were kissing. She said looking over at Kourt "I guess your vision was right something good would happen tonight besides us announcing our engagement"

They all laughed and hugged each other. 

*************************************************************

Not all were happy Thad had escaped from Heaven jail by the help of Lucifer.


	18. Heavenly angel part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel bonds to Lisa in order to keep her. Molli had visions. Lucifer is still plotting.

Death and God sat Gabriel and Lisa down. They had some explaining to do. 

"Well Gabriel there are rules with this." God said

"I knew you would ruin my night" Gabriel said kissing his woman. He had put her on his lap as soon as they sat down. The party was going on still for the engagements of Molli and Kourt.

"Hear me out." God said

"Ok shoot" Gabriel said but he was half listening because he had her and was nibbling on her neck. He so had missed this. 

"Gabe pay attention " Lisa said 

"You guys live on Earth you have to go by Earth rules. You will still have your powers. You will have to tuck in your wings. You will also have to help the Winchesters as much as you can. The same rules that apply to Molli and Kourt apply to go guys now. " God said

"Thad is no longer in Heaven's jail Lucifer broke him out. You guys have to understand Lucifer is never happy and now he can not have what he wanted so now he will find a new way to bug you guys. " Death said

"Well Lisa is bound to me so he can not get her in a spell to keep her. I can always find her." Gabriel said nibbling her ear making her laugh. He was breathing in her lily of the valley scent and all he wanted was to take her up to their room and ravage her until his need for her lessened. The wonder of her was that it never lessened. She was the only woman he felt satisfied with. The rest had made him want more. 

"We are worried about him going after someone else to get you lured out. He can still take her he just can not bond with her. Lucifer could still mess with your head. He is the epitome of evil. And now that he has an ally in Thad who by the way hates you. They know you guys love your friends to they will use anyone for their games be warned." Death said 

"I love you my son. Lisa take care of him will you?" God said giving her a hug and kissing her forehead. "I want you two to be joined by the church here too. I want you to joined in every way possible." He then went off to find the others who were partying in the house. 

Death hugged Lisa and whispered "My child I feel like you are my daughter I want you to call upon me if you need me." 

As soon as Death and God left. Gabriel took Lisa by the hand and lead her up the back stairwell to their room. 

"My dear we are now married by the laws of angels. I want to consummate our marriage." Gabriel said carrying her over the threshold of the door to the room. He then locked all doors and lead her to the bath that was lit with candles. He had a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. He then had her strip which she did quickly and slid into the water he did also and slid in behind her. He wanted to take it slowly with her but his body wanted to slide into hers and be entwined forever. He held himself back massage her shoulders.

 

"So what is the strawberries by the bed for?" Lisa asked turning around to kiss him. Her lips melted into to his and it was like a bomb went off in her body. He opened her mouth up with his tongue and his hands positioned her where she straddled him. He took his hand and it wandered down to her honey pot . His fingers went into her. She moaned in his mouth. She then scratched her nails down her back. She felt his manhood get as hard as can be. She reached down and stroked him. He then took his finger out and slid her on top of him.

They both moaned as the sweet rapture of them being joined made their bodies feel such immense pleasure. Her nibbled her neck as and had his hands gripping her ass as they pushed on each other. She had at least orgasmed 5 times before he let himself build up with her and release. They then showered.

He carried her into the bedroom and started kissing her as soon as he laid her on the bed. 

"Now I am going to show you what these are for sweetie." Gabriel said as he took a strawberry and made her take a bite. He then kissed her and then took the rest and ate it. He then took another one and dipped it into her honey pot. Which made her moan because it felt cold. He then took that strawberry and ate it. He tasted the sweetness of the chocolate as he dove he mouth into her honey pot. He licked and dove his tongue into her making her orgasm again. 

Lisa felt his hot mouth on her and felt her release come time and time again. She felt like she would faint from so much ecstasy. He came up and dove into her. They both saw stars that night. They made love for hours until dawn and fell asleep in each others arms. 

************************************************************************************  
Molli looked around for Gabriel and Lisa when God and Death came in to talk to them about the impending danger of Lucifer. It was not anything Kourt or her had not expected. She asked God where Lisa was. He raised his eyebrow and said

"My child them two will not be seen for days . You might want to knock on their door and remind them to eat so they can keep living otherwise they would just be happy being alone." God smiled when he said this.

Molli laughed and so did Kourt they were happy for their fellow reaper and Gabriel who had been so miserable.

The Party ended around 2am. Molli had a maid service coming to pick it up the next afternoon. Kourt and Sam stayed over in the downstairs bedroom that had been their for a time. 

Molli and Dean went upstairs tipsy from celebrating. Molli had an idea of a new thing to add some spice into their bedroom which did not need it because sparks always flew for them. 

When they went in Molli told Dean to lay down on the bed and she would be in soon. She was changing and Dean walked in the huge closet that had a table of drawers in the middle. She was almost done dressing and he came up behind her with his own ideas. She laughed

"Dean you ruined my surprise." Molli said not at all mad he did. Dean had an idea of his own and hoisted her up on the table and laid her down licking her as he went taking off all the clothes she had put on. He kissed her deeply on the lips and then traveled down her body laying kisses and sucking as he went.

He took her breast into his mouth and Molli moaned and pulled his hair . Then he went down to her womanhood and licked her clit making her feel her visions coming on. He then worked his magic with his fingers. Molli pulled his pants off with her feet. She then snapped her fingers and all his clothes came off. He looked up from his magic making and smiled. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and his manhood dove into her. He pulled up her legs to his shoulders so he could feel more deep and thrust in making her throw her head back and forth and moan loudly. 

They both felt release and lay for a little bit. And looked at each other.

"Molli I have never loved someone like I do you." Dean said snuggling to her on the bed later after they had at least satisfied each a few more times.

"I feel the same. I just hope Thad being the douchebag he is does not try to mess with everyone's happiness. With Lucifer it is a given. " Molli said. She was worried because Thad was so damn controlling. 

"I will just gank his dumb ass. Better yet I hope Lucifer gets annoyed with him and pitchforks his ass." Dean said kissing her.

They both laughed at that.

*****************************************************************************  
Kourt and Sam had slipped away when everyone had started leaving. They slipped down to the basement bedroom where they had toys. Kourt locked Sam in the chains and snapped him out of his clothes. She then took ice cubes and put one in her mouth licking and kissed in weird places.

"You trying to tortured me woman. " Sam asked

"Yep how am I doing?" Kourt asked as her hand curled around his penis and stroked it. She then bent down and licked it. And took it into her mouth while stroking it. She sucked on it until he could not contain himself and she swallowed him every drop. 

She then came up and snapped her fingers and she lay on the bed and he was on top of her. He then undressed her and kissed and licked his way down.

He put his face in her and worked his fingers in and out of her making her beg. He made her orgasm a few times before her flipped her around and took her from behind. He bent her over and entered her from behind making them both moan from the sensation. He held her hips and he dove deeper and deeper. Kourt could feel herself let go and had a vision that was not too nice but had another that equaled out that one. She would have to tell her fellow angels of her vision. They both released at about the same time. Kourt as first and Sam saw her face and could not hold back. 

That night later on she laid on his chest kissing his abs. She asked "Do you believe in visions and destiny?" 

"Yes sometime." Sam said knowing of her visions and how they had could true before.

"I think we have a long road before all of us can find peace." Kourt said

"I know but tonight we can enjoy each other." Sam said starting to kiss her neck. They made love again and fell asleep but Kourt was still unsettled by her vision. 

 

 

******************************************************************

Lucifer was watching from his crystal ball down in Hell. 

"They need to enjoy the peace now because I am ready soon to wreak havoc on them all of them." Lucifer said

Thad laughed. Lucifer looked over at him annoyed he had to put up with him but he could help him and maybe he could find a way to get around the laws. He could wheel and deal with the best of them. Before Thad had come in from taking care of a project for him. He heard the pitchfork joke the short Winchester said. He had laughed and knew after all this was over he would have to skewer Thad. Which made him smile. He hated Thad. He was evil. Lucifer was expected to be evil but he did not like other evil people. 

"Go get her now" Lucifer said to thad . Who scurried off like a scolded puppy obeying his master. 

Thad brought in the dark haired girl. Who looked up at Lucifer and smiled

"So my brother liked you huh Ruby?" Lucifer asked

"Yes Master" Ruby said bowing.

"Good this might help me" Lucifer said laughing and scratching his beard.


	19. Heavenly angel part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molli and Kourt get captured. Lucifer thinks he has Lisa where he wants her.

Molli was happy. Which said something she had not been happy well lets just say until Dean came into her life never had Molli been happy. Dean was a generous lover and thoughtful man. He was very romantic and funny. All the man ever did was crave pie. She was happy that Death had let her stay on Earth. She hated being a reaper . She knew that now. The day Kourt and her were sent to help Lisa was the best day of her life. From the moment she laid eyes on that bowlegged, green eyed man was the day her heart belonged to him.

She even loved her job. She took a job at the library and liked it so much she stayed on even after she did not have to. She loved reading and children. It was known most female angels did not have children. The male angels could have kids but usually the female angels could not. Which was weird because she had been feeling really sick lately and when she looked it up in the medical journals it pointed to pregnancy. 

 

So since today was her day off and Death had told all the girls he could be summoned by them because he felt like they were his daughters. When she told Dean that for her wedding, she was getting Death to walk her down the aisle. He just had a weird look on his face. 

"Why would you do that? I thought God was all angels father?" Dean had wondered.

"Well even though we were created by God, Death claimed us as his own when he made us reapers so technically he is our father." Molli explained

She was at work with Kourt and thinking of how things had worked out. They all were still in danger but they all were happy. 

Molli had to contend with Thad. He was not happy and wanted revenge and he had Lucifer on his side. Bad combo for sure. 

"What do you think is going to happen?" Kourt said while they were putting books away. 

"I do not know. It could go anyway. Lucifer is still infatuated with Lisa. And he has tricks up his sleeve. I would not put anything past him" Molli said

After their shift the ladies went home to their men. What they did not know is everything they said or did lately was being played back to Lucifer. 

***********************************************************************

Lucifer was shaking his head. Michael had fallen into his hands to easy. He had set up a scenario with Ruby. And there was Michael. 

After she seduced him. He fell asleep. Only to wake up to see his brother looking at him from across the room.

 

He jumped up and asked Lucifer "What are you doing here?"

 

"I am here to offer you a deal. " Lucifer said

 

"no" Michael said

"You did not hear me out." Lucifer said "Just listen to me then you can shoo me away."

 

"Ok" Michael said getting up and putting on clothes.

"I need your help. I just feel why should the humans and Gabriel have all the happiness?" Lucifer asked

"Gabriel is bonded to her and you know he will not rescind it. Or even make a deal with you." Michael stated

"No, but Lisa might if I had a bargaining chip. " Lucifer said

"I will not help you." Michael said but his heart was filled with lust and had been for some time . What had Ruby done to him. 

Lucifer laughed "You sinned brother it affects your thinking does it not?" Lucifer asked

 

"What have you done?" Michael said walking toward him and then collapsing.

Lucifer picked up his brother and got him to a cage. Michael would come around.

Lucifer looked at the other two rooms . They would be filled soon enough then he would have bargaining chips. 

**********************************************************************

Molli and Kourt were on their way home. Molli would go a separate way than Kourt because Kourt was going to the beach house. Sam had a night out planned for her. or night in he did not tell her which. 

Kourt found an empty house when she got home. She figured maybe he would be home soon. She then started getting ready . She came out and found the porch door open. She looked out and saw Sam. 

She approached him. He turned around and then she came up to him. He had the oddest look on his face . She never saw him have this look before.

 

"There you are so where are we going?" Kourt asked

"No where. I think you need to go back to Michael. He is your husband." Sam said "I am going to get Ruby back." 

"But but you love me" Kourt said crying

"No I love Ruby" Sam said coldly and walked away

Kourt did not hear the rest. She ran down the beach crying. What she did not see is Sam was not Sam and suddenly disappeared as she ran off. 

Michael suddenly appeared out of no where.

"What is wrong?" Michael asked

"Sam he is acting funny. Saying he is in love with Ruby. And that I should go be with you. I love him. I thought he loved me. " Kourt said

Michael knew he made a deal but it still felt wrong. This lust he had for Ruby was mad. He acted sympathetic patting her back and saying nice things.

He then reached out to her "Just come with me. Take my hand" Michael said

Kourt had a weird feeling in the pit of her tummy. As soon as she took Michael's hand . She was transported to a room.

"Where are we?" Kourt asked

Michael sighed "I am sorry . I made a deal. " 

Then Lucifer came in and said "Well Sam does love you . You know. I am sure he would save you himself but I have a feeling I can get what I want now. " Lucifer said

"What?" Kourt said and watched Ruby come in and turn into Sam. 

"Girl you are just a means to an end." Ruby said

"Why would you do that Michael?" Kourt asked

"He loves me or lusts me. Anyway you are a bargaining chip to help Lisa see Lucifer"s way." Ruby said but then Lucifer gave her a weird look like she said too much and she shut up.

"She will never be able to be yours really." Kourt said

"I can have her stay here. I can torture her. And he will feel her agony." Lucifer said getting up into Kourt's face

"I will not let you." Kourt said

"Actually I got another bargaining chip to play." Lucifer said and they all walked out of the room except Kourt who cried on the bed in the middle of the room. Her wings coming out and folding into her.

******************************************************************

When Molli got home . She found Dean and Sam talking in the living room. 

"I have been trying to get a hold of Kourt for a half hour now." Sam said "I wanted to let her know I would be a little late because my plans got me tied up

"She was almost home when I said bye on the phone. " Molli said having a weird feeling.

 

Sam dialed Kourt's phone again but got her answering service. "Kourt I am worried please call me." Sam said.

 

Castiel came in and asked "What is wrong?" He had seen their faces and concerned looks . 

"Cas I need you to take me to the beach house now. I think something is wrong."

"Ok." Cas said taking Sam's arm and popping them into the beach house.

*********************************************************************************

The beach house had lights and the porch door was open. Sam ran out to the beach. He thought he saw Kourt talking to Michael then suddenly they disappeared. 

 

Sam came running back into the beach house. "Would Michael betray us? Or could Kourt had to have gone on a mission?" Sam asked Cas telling him what he saw.

"I do not think so." Castiel said. "I say we go back to the other house and tell the other what we saw. I will have Meg stay here." He snapped his fingers and Meg appeared.

Meg kissed him "I will tell you guys if I see anything weird. Wait I smell " Meg said and stopped "That is weird . I smell demon."

"No it is not weird." Sam said "Something is going on." 

 

Castiel and Sam popped back to the house and found Molli and Dean had been joined by Lisa and Gabriel. 

"She is not there and when I went to the house everything was on and and the porch door to the beach was open. I ran out to the beach and thought I saw Michael and her then they disappeared. " Sam said sitting down with his face in his hands. He was worried

"This has Lucifer written all over it." Gabriel said

"Why is he so desperate for me?" Lisa asked

"You showed him compassion. And Lucifer is always feared. You did not make him feel you wanted anything for him. He wants love. Even though he is evil." Gabriel said

 

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked

"Human you can not do anything but I applaud you." Gabriel said

"Lucifer would snap his fingers and you would be dead Dean" Castiel said

"Where is Molli?" Lisa asked.

"Molli said she wanted to go get ready to hunt for Kourt." Dean said.

Lisa ran up the stairs. And went to Molli's room finding a note instead.

*****************************************************************************

Molli had gone up to her closet. She was sure Lisa, Gabe, Cas and her would have to go to hell to get Kourt back. She still did not understand what Lucifer was thinking. How did he expect Lisa to go to him. She was bound to Gabriel.

"He does not want to keep her because he knows he can't but he can make her be away from Gabriel. And torture her. Do you really think the most evil entity wants to marry her or be bound to her?" Thad asked as Molli turned around she tried to fight him off he just took her and they disappeared but Thad left a note for Gabriel and Lisa to tell them to come get Kourt and Molli.

 

***********************************************

Molli was released by Thad the minute they got into her room. Thad laughed at her look when she saw Lucifer. 

"Hi sweet Molli." Lucifer said touching her arm. Molli cringed "Awwe I thought maybe you would join with me I guess not"

Molli spit in his face Lucifer laughed and wiped it off.

"I guess I picked the wrong angel. You and Kourt are the feisty ones." Lucifer said

"No Lisa is nice to a point I think you got her mad." Molli said

"Good I will get to see her again. I so missed her." Lucifer said sticking out his forked tongue obscenely .

"You are evil" Molli said

"Duh Satan" Lucifer said "Awwe but I love you" 

Then Michael walked in. Molli spit on him "Why?" Molli cried

Michael sighed and Ruby walked in.

"Really?" Molli said


	20. Heavenly angel part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Lisa, Death and cas go after Molli and Kourt. Dean and Sam make a deal with Crowley for him to help. Crowley makes a deal with Death and Lucifer becomes Crowley slave for a year. Meanwhile Gabriel lets Lisa know she is pregnant with their child.

When Lisa came back down with the note Dean was stunned. And Sam had already been beside himself.

"You guys are taking us with you." Dean said

"No Dean we can not do that. Hell is different . You know you have been there. " Castiel said "And with Michael on Lucifer's side anything can happen. "

Lisa went over to the boys who had their heads in their hands and patted them on the back. "I promise you I will get my sister angels back." Lisa said

"Oh no you are not going anywhere my love " Gabriel said approaching her. Lisa snapped her fingers and disappeared. "Oh hell what did that woman do" He said going after her. 

 

Castiel and Death went next . "We will get them back Dean I promise you" Death said and they popped out.

 

Dean started pacing and biting his lips. "You know Sam I feel helpless. " Dean said.

Sam got out one of his books and they summoned Crowley. 

 

Crowley shows up. He looks up to see a devil's trap. "Really boys I surprised. You do not trust me anymore. " Crowley says. 

"Not at all but we need you to help us get Molli and Kourt for us. Help the angels and Death get our women back for us." Dean said

"Why should I Squirrel , what is in it for me?" Crowley said 

"Ok what do you want?" Sam asked

"Oh Moose I want Dean here to pal around with me." Crowley said laughing only half joking he really missed having a buddy. He missed all their talks.

 

"I got something better Lucifer is the one who took them. And he still is weak. You could get him out of the picture or at least have angels on your side to do you a favor." Dean said but Sam was nod his head no. He did not want to owe Crowley a favor. 

 

"Ok I might do this one for free. Wait this is about the reaper chick he wants to get his hands on. Why not let her trade herself for your angels?" Crowley asked and looked at them dirty because of the trap. Sam reached up and broke it. "Thank you now that is better" Crowley said and he went to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Well because first off Gabriel will not let her do that. Knowing Lisa she probably will do that. We want Molli and Kourt safe. I think you can help." Dean said

 

"Or he can mess it up more." Sam said he was not convinced Crowley would help them. 

"No I can help" Crowley said "I will do this one on the house and boys. I want invited to the weddings." 

"Done" Dean said

"Ok then. I will be back with two angels" Crowley said popping out.

******************************************************************************

 

Lisa was mad at Gabriel who thought he could stop her from She popped in right to the throne room.

Lucifer had a huge smile on his face seeing her pop in by herself.

"Well now. I knew you missed me" Lucifer said

"Cut the shit. I am here for Molli and Kourt. Where are they?" Lisa said just as Lucifer was approaching her Gabriel snapped in . 

"Well well well. Hi bro. I was just going to tell this pretty lady what I wanted to set them free." Lucifer said smiling an evil smile. 

"I am not giving you anything." Lisa said "But you are giving me back Molli and Kourtney"

Death and Castiel arrived then. 

"You know why we are here" Death said then saw Michael come in the room with Kourtney. They were followed by Thad with Molli . 

 

"Yes first I want" Lucifer started and then stopped because Crowley popped into the room. "Well, well well I get to filet a demon." Lucifer stated

Everyone turned around to see Crowley laughing "Really because I was thinking I might be getting my throne back."

Death smiled he suddenly had a plan. "Yes I will make that deal. I can put Lucifer back in the cage." 

"What I can destroy you old man." Lucifer said getting angry.

Death suddenly walked up to him and said while in his face "Try it. I can reap God and you sir are just an archangel who got too big for his britches. Go ahead name your terms Crowley." Death said and stared at Lucifer to see what he would say.

Crowley stroked his beard "Well I want Lucifer staying in his corner and have 100% control of everything. " He then looked over at Molli and Kourtney and walked over to them "I guess the deal with your boys is going to go through. " He said and took his finger and made it slide across her arm."Hmm had I knew how lovely both you ladies were I would have asked for one night with both you ladies." He said whistling. "I guess me being at the wedding will have to do. I will require a kiss."

Molli laughed "Ummm ok?"

Kourt said "Not even if you were the last person on Earth"

Crowley laughed "I love spunk in my women"

Lisa said "Ok Crowley cut to the chase because I do not want to be here any longer than we have to be." She gave Lucifer a dirty look and he stuck out his tongue at her. She shivered . Gabriel came up behind her and held her. She elbowed him. He spun her around and saw she was still mad at him. 

Castiel said "This needs to wrap up."

Lucifer laughed "Well you see I can have Thad bind himself to Molli and Michael can do the same. I want a year with Lisa." 

Death laughed and snapped his fingers and Molli and Kourtney were beside Lisa and Gabriel who snapped their fingers and They all went to the house.

"No leverage now. Plus Why should I not give Crowley his terms." Death said

"Because he is worse than Lucifer" Michael said "And he is a demon not an angel"

"You know Michael I am disappointed with you. I am seriously thinking of just snapping my finger and eliminating you right now Lucifer. My terms are these you do not ever mess with Lisa, Molli or Kourt or I will do just that. I am letting Crowley have a reign over you for one year. In that year you best obey he to the fullest or I will change my mind. " Death said laying the law.

 

Crowley laughed and rubbed his hands together "oh this is going to be good. Do I get to torture him too." Crowley asked

"Only if you want him to find you later. Wait actually that is a good idea. Lucifer he can do whatever he wants with you and you can not retaliate or lest you be destroyed. " Death said smiling

"oh this is rich . You are giving him free reign over my realm." Lucifer said getting angry.

"Yep" Death said "And Michael you can stay here too. Thad" He looked at Thad and snapped his fingers. Thad blew apart. "Once I kill you , no one even archangels can come back to life. Remember that" Death said walking back to Castiel then they popped out along with Crowley. 

 

*******************************************************************

Molli and Kourt ran back to Sam and Dean. Dean kissed Molli deeply

"I love you so much you know that?" Dean said looking into Molli's eyes. "Lets just get married as soon as possible."

"I agree. That way we can be bound by laws of man." Molli said "oh and Dean thank you for sending Crowley. I still think us girls could have took on Lucifer." Molli said

"What did the old man do?" Dean asked

Just then Crowley, Death and Castiel popped in. And they all heard Dean asking that.

"Well I am King of Hell" Crowley said and came over to Molli and kissed her fully on the lips. She smacked him 

"Well now I know why you wanted me to save her Squirrel." Crowley said then he went over to Kourt who slugged him before he got his lips on her. 

"I am still coming to the wedding right?" Crowley asked

"Yes of course." Dean said pulling Molli close to him.

Gabriel watched Lisa leave the room. And go into the bathroom. He heard her getting sick. She had been doing that alot lately. 

Gabriel took Death into the other room.

"I want to know can us angels on Earth have babies?" Gabriel asked. He kind of already knew the answer.

"Yes and yes Lisa is pregnant that is why I stepped in. Or God would have stepped in. We can not have our grand child with Lucifer can we?" Death said "And you better marry that girl soon."

"of course." Gabriel said smiling and crying he was going to be a father and now nothing else mattered.

*********************************************************************

Molli was so happy to be back home. Dean and her would be getting married alongside Kourt and Sam in a garden wedding. She heard Gabriel saying he was throwing Lisa a wedding in a few days. She was glad Crowley stepped in when he did. She did not like demons but Lisa would have sacrificed herself for Kourt and Molli. She read her mind.

Molli smiled at Dean he was sleeping on her lap. He had not slept at all for the day she was gone. Death had told her how he killed Thad. So she had nothing to worry about. Molli kissed Dean's forehead and wondered how she got so lucky to have a man make a deal with a demon to get her back. 

***************************************************************************

Kourt went out on the porch to find Sam looking at the ocean. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around and and wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her.

"I do not want to let you go . You know that?" Sam said kissing her forehead. He then lifted her head up to look at him and stared into her brown eyes "This last few days has tore me up. I never want to be with out you. " He then kissed her deeply exploring her mouth with his tongue. Kourt broke the kiss.

"How about we take this inside the house." Kourt said seductively. 

She took his hand and he locked the sliding door and let her lead him to the bedroom. They could not get undressed fast enough. Kourt pulled off his pants and kissed down his chest sucking and licking as she went. She then took him into her mouth.

"Kourt you keep doing that I will not get to do what I want." Sam said moaning.

She looked up and smiled and then took him more into her mouth. going faster and deeper as she went and then pushed him on to the bed and took off the rest of her clothes and sank down on him slowly. She loved the feeling of him filling her up. She started out slow then built up a rhythm . He sat up and grabbed her shoulders making himself dive deeper into her. He started pushing from the bottom as she pushed from the top. He then took her breasts into his mouth and suckled them. She loved that feeling and was moaning and orgasmed at least three times before he flipped her over and taking her legs putting them on his shoulders and pushing into her so very deep he could not resist he exploded. 

"Oh goodness Kourt I love you " He moaned out as he released.

They lay there in a love coma until Kourt started back up again. They showed each other alot more tricks before the night was over. 

 

*******************************************

Gabriel was being too nice. And Lisa suspected that there had to be a good reason for it. Yes he knew she was mad but he was never this nice unless he knew something. She was wondering. 

She confronted him at kitchen when they got up and he was making breakfast . 

"Um Gabriel what is up? you are never this nice." Lisa said puzzled. I mean they had had great sex but still. They always had a great time together.

He looked up and came over and kissed her. "I just love you. Can't I be nice?" Gabriel said kissing her. 

"Sure Gabe , you just have been acting funny since we got back." Lisa said

Molli and Dean had brought over some cinnamon buns for breakfast . Gabriel however was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Yeah Gabe I have noticed it too. You have carried her everywhere last night what was up with that? You are acting like she is a glass and breakable." Molli said laughing but the look on his face spoke volumes and Molli read his mind "She is not. And really Death told you that?"Molli said

"You did not just read my mind." Gabriel said blushing but Molli spoke what she read in his mind as Kourt and Sam walked in the door.

"Well if you mean that Death told you yes she is pregnant then yes. I read your mind." Molli said 

Everyone stopped especially Lisa.

"That is impossible." Lisa exclaimed

"No it is true" Gabriel said happily and kissed her 

"Dang it. I thought so" Kourt said giving Lisa a hug and congratulating her. 

Molli gave Gabriel and Lisa both hugs. 

She took Lisa to the side with Kourt . "So are you guys going to get married?" Molli asked.

"Yes in a few days." Lisa said smiling at both of the ladies and asked "So will you guys be my maids of honor. I feel like you two are like my sisters."

They both exclaimed in unison "Yes of course"


	21. Heavenly angel part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Dean and Sam have bachelor parties so do the girls. Lucifer makes lisa dream of him.

Dean and Sam had alot planned. This was going to be all their bachelor parties in one. Why not go out with a bang. Gabriel still technically owned the porno company. He called in his girls to entertain them. He was hoping his pregnant fiancee would not go off the rails. 

Dean laughed when he heard Gabriel explaining to Lisa why a bachelor party was necessary.

"Well honey this is for Sam and Dean. We are married even though we are getting married again. Men like to look at naked or half naked women." Gabriel explained

"Ok well Molli said we are going to have a bachelorette party too. I guess a Earth tradition is for females to look at half naked males too. " Lisa smiled as she said that because she could tell Gabriel was jealous. 

"You do not have to go by that tradition." Gabriel said looking miffed.

"Um you do not have to go by their tradition and do not say it is all because of Sam and Dean. You are lying through your teeth Gabriel." Kourt said calling the Archangel on his jealousy.

"Ok you got me there but she is pregnant. She can not drink. Even though she still looks awesome." Gabriel said taking Lisa in his arms and kissing her neck sending chills down her spine. 

"Well angels have a weird span. I will not show for at least another few months. And when I show I will be having the baby. Death and God had a nice talk with me. They never let angels have babies before but when we choose to live on Earth. We had to agree to Earth rules. They made exceptions but this was not one of them. I guess they feel it is time for new angels in the realm. " Lisa said walking over to the table and nibbling on a piece of cracker.

 

"ok I guess it is only one night. We are taking Crowley. The old demon will not stop following us he is like a puppy." Gabriel said.

"I know right. I can not understand it. I guess he put in a clause that I was his new bestie. He tried to climb in bed with Molli and I last night. Molli took him by the ear and pulled him out telling him to go sleep on the couch." Dean said laughing because Molli was nodding. 

"I am not sure if he is harmless but he makes me kiss him goodnight and tuck him in. Who is minding Lucifer while he is playing besties with my hubby to be?" Molli asked

"I believe it is my other demon Holly. She can be quite the little bitch when she wants to be. " Crowley said kissing Molli on the cheek and getting a dirty look from Dean

"Really you need to keep your hands off my lady." Dean said growling the last part.

 

Crowley then went around the room kissing Kourt. Who just laughed at him. And then Lisa who just rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow. 

"Crowley you really need to quit touching our women." Gabriel said

"You would think you were the one pregnant Gabe." Crowley said pouring himself a drink.

"How did you know Lisa was pregnant?" Gabriel asked. They all looked horrified.

"Only a few days but yep I could see it. Us demons and angels are not so different. Yes I have seen a pregnant angel before. The trouble is they have a hard time carrying to full term. You angels seem to fight alot. And you archangels well it is your DNA. Fighting is what you were made for." Crowley said drinking the rest and pouring more.

 

" How do you know this and I do not know this?" Gabriel asked

"Why don't I know this?" Lisa asked

"Well the big man does not want to get you scared" Crowley said patting lisa on the cheek. "And as to the other question Gabriel you were just on your quest to get away so fast . You did not study all their was. Us demons have alot of knowledge of Angels, humans and other demons. By the way your brother Lucifer can not be killed or God will not allow it because he is too important to the grand scheme of things." Crowley said

"So you can not control him." Gabriel said

"No but for a year he has to obey me. Boy that Lucifer is fit to be tied." Crowley laughed when saying that. "So boys what can I expect tonight?"

"I am taking us all to my porno studio and we are going to have some fun with the girls.." Gabriel said 

"Well then boys lets go" Crowley said taking Molli into his arms and giving her a big smooch. Dean came over and clocked him. Crowley laughed and got up.

"Boy Dean you are strong it was worth it right Molli?" Crowley said winking at her.

Molli shook her head and Dean gave her a real kiss that had her dizzy. Love was awesome she thought. That demon was getting on her nerves. 

 

*******************************************************************************

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the boys and Crowley were in the studio which was set up like a strip club. All the girls were dancing on the poles.

Gabriel stuck a lollipop in his mouth and told the boys "Tonight you can do anything your heart desires with any of the girls. They was Sapphire. Who had mocha skin and beautiful long legs . Her hair was all the way down her back. Dean had caught her eye and she sashayed over to him asking him if he wanted a private dance which he did. 

Most of the girls were new because all his old girls had aged. All the tapes had been made awhile back that Dean and Sam saw. 

Nena is the one that caught Sam's eye . She was a short redhead with big blue eyes. She came over and took him in the back room.

Gabriel stayed out front watching and drinking. Gidget came up to the boss and asked "Well boss it is your night. What would you like?" she took his lollipop out of his mouth and showed him how deep she could go. He pushed her down and unzipped his pants. 

Gidget wrapped her lips around his manhood and deep throated it. He sat down and let her do her work. She used her other hand to stroke him while she sucked him. Another girl Collet came over and kissed him bending down and he unbuttoned her bra letting big dd's out. He sucked on her breasts until he felt almost ready making Gidget stop and letting Collet take over. She paid attention to his balls and stroked him while sucking and licking his balls. She then put his manhood in her mouth. Collet bending over him letting him finger her. He had his eyes closed the whole time imagining Lisa doing all this to him he felt himself release and Collet swallowed the whole load. 

Gabriel opened his eyes and shooed the women back to dancing he needed a drink. he noticed Crowley had a buxom tall blonde on his manhood making her bounce up and down. Crowley had his head buried in her breasts.

Gabriel felt sick. The only woman he now wanted was Lisa . These women had their perks but his woman well was a angel his match and they paled in comparison. He poured him self a double and saw Crowley thank the lady and get up and come over to him. Gabriel poured him a drink.

"So did you get you fill Crowley?" Gabriel asked raising his eyebrow and making a lollipop drink for himself. He had to have his sweets. He would not do nno more women. This proved tonight only one woman could make him feel passion. He sighed.

"You know old man. That is not a bad thing." Crowley said drinking his drink.

"What is that?" Gabriel said thinking this conversation would be interesting.

Crowley smiled "My friend you are lucky. That woman of yours, Dean's and Sam's are unique. They can not be matched these women are skanks. Good looking ones but still no rival. "

"I know. I am going home later and cuddling to my pregnant woman." Gabriel said smiling.

********************************************************************

Dean had taken Sapphire back to the room she gave him a lap dance. She had a beautiful ass. Dean let her sit on his lap grinding and shaking until he felt himself  
harden. She took off her top and faced him. He buried his face in her breasts letting her motorboat him. He sucked her perfect nipples. She then unzipped him and pulled off his pants to see is cock up in high position.

"Boy Dean you are gifted. " She said in a husky voice.. She then sucked him down to the hilt and worked it to where he came fast. All the while thinking of Molli. She swallowed and asked. "Now you want me to go again? I will bounce on you giving you the ride of your life." Sapphire said with a gleam in her eye.

 

"I am sorry sweetheart " Dean said kissing her "I have to pass I am going to drink a little more and go home to my woman." 

"She is lucky" Sapphire said as Dean got up and got dressed.

"No I am lucky" Dean said thanking her and tipping her.

*************************************************************

 

Sam let Nena lead him to the backroom. She got up on the pole and quickly removed her clothes. She had a act. Which had a champagne glass in it and she was in the champagne. The glass was huge and she danced around. She poured it down her breasts letting Sam who was standing drink from her breast. She moaned and then put bent over and put her herself in his face . Sam licked her and fingered her.

She then came down and put herself on him. Taking off his clothes slipping on a condom on him and bouncing up and down him like a woman possessed. Sam came quickly but He felt weird like why was he there.

He thanked her and got dressed quick. He needed a drink a big one.

****************************************************************************

The girls were painting toenails and doing each others hair. This was what they all wanted. They ordered pizza. They were watching chick flicks.

Molli had called out to Romeo's guys. They delivered the finest male entertainment. They were only strippers though.

Molli and Kourt were happy to hear that. They were surprising Lisa.They let Lisa answer the door after they had already ate their pizza. 

"Girls we already got the pizza, who could that be?" Lisa said she knew they had ordered for Male strippers.

A cute Italian guy with bulging muscles and a police outfit on. He said they were there to maintain the peace he waved for his back up. Then they came in doing their act to music.

Molli just laughed. There was another knock at the door and a guy who was 6'3 who had a mask and a cowboy outfit on came in. 

The police guy was entertaining Molli. The Other Redhead police guy entertained Kourt. The Tall blond Cowboy had Lisa in the middle of the room having her sit while he grinded on her. 

She was happily accepting the attention. He switched places and made her ride him like a horse. Molli was laughing taking pictures. 

She had the cop handcuffed and paddled him. He seemed to like that. 

Kourt had her redhead doing acrobatics laughing at him. The boys made them laugh. 

Molli and Kourt drank while Lisa had grape juice but still felt giddy. They all had a good time but shoved the stripper out because "Say anything" was on and they wanted to get their chick flick on. 

The blond cowboy whispered in Lisa's ear. "I still love you." 

"What did you say" Lisa asked and looked frightened. He winked and said I said "Thank you."

She felt maybe she was hearing things he sounded like well . She looked at him and he even looked like him but after that Molli shooed him out and they settled down heating up the wings that got cold while they danced. She set it out of her mind. 

Molli and kourt painted her toes pink.

"I wonder will I be big?" Lisa asked she had been reading about babies.

"Probably but not for long." Kourt said grabbing the potato chips. 

"The angels pretty much deliver right after the baby grows. It is weird. " Molli said handing her a book. She had thought she was pregnant. She had gotten a period when she came down. They all had. 

They laughed and fell asleep in front of the TV.

***************************************************************************

Gabriel , Dean , Sam and Crowley sat at the bar and got drunk. Dean and Sam had come out pretty fast. After Dean and Sam came out. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the girls disappeared.

"So did you guys have a good time" Gabriel said

"You know once you go angel it is hard to like ordinary women." Sam said taking a long slug of his beer.

"Exactly " Dean said pouring whiskey and drinking it.

"Awww are we going to do a love fest?" Crowley said but he was jealous he did not have what them three had. He could not believe anyone had tamed Gabriel but the poor sap was over the moon for Lisa. Dean his bud was whipped too. And Moose well Moose was a sap anyway. He always had been. 

They looked over at the stage. and the lights which they had turned off turned on and music started playing. The music was "I want to be a cowboy and you can be my cowgirl" 

They saw a big blond man with a mask dancing with chaps. He then danced over to Gabriel and Gave him a lap. 

"Hey get off me." Gabriel said

 

"Then the cowboy said "But bro I want to dance like I did for your woman." Lucifer said

Gabriel had a look on him that would make Lucifer laugh.

"Don't worry. I just got my last night with her." Lucifer said and then said "Maybe you will have twins." He then snapped his fingers and disappeared as Gabriel leap forward with his angels sword. 

Dean, Sam and Crowley all left too when Gabriel snapped his fingers to check on Lisa.

 

*******************************************************

Lisa fell asleep to dream of the blond cowboy. He appeared at the sliding doors going out to the garden. She followed him out to the garden. He went right into the maze. She walked into the maze.

The fog set in. She was in a greek white dress with pearls set in her hair. She then followed him to the middle of the maze which in her dream had a bed.

He then took all his clothes off except his mask and snapped his fingers and her clothes were off . She walked on the bed to him.

"Who are you?" She asked but he did not reply. And she thought it was just a dream.

He took her in his arms and kissed and licked every inch of her making her pant and moan. She stopped and look up at him as he slide in her. He had no mask and there above her was lucifer sinking more into her. She felt dirty and ashamed and tried to fight him but her body betrayed her and responded. He laughed and said "I had to have you one last time my angel." Lucifer said.

She screamed

*****************************************

 

Gabriel and all snapped in to the livingroom finding them all asleep and then he did a sigh of relief. He scooped her up and carried her up stairs.

Dean did the same with Molli. Carrying her to their house over on the other side of the property to their house.

Sam carried Kourt to the basement. They still had a bedroom set up when they stayed there. 

**************************************************************

Gabriel was fast asleep when Lisa woke him with her scream. He held her and ask what was wrong . She was crying and saying hyperventilating.

"Your brother." Lisa said 

"I am going to kill him." Gabriel said holding his shaking woman.

**********************************************************

Lucifer was laughing from Hell.

"Did you fun?" Crowley asked

"Yes go ahead and and punish me it was worth it." Lucifer said laughing.

"Nah" Crowley said pointing at Death and God.

"I can not kill you I know that now. Order blah blah blah but Crowley will have you bleeding." Death said

"Son You are not to going touch her again or I will let Death destroy you. And have Crowley as the new devil." God said. snapping out.

"ohhh do touch her again you bad boy " he said as he cracked his whip across Lucifer's naked behind.


	22. Heavenly angel part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and lisa get married, Molli and Dean get married, Kourt and Sam get married. Crowley torments Molli and Dean. Everyone goes on their honeymoons and Lisa has the Twins. Oh and they live happily ever after.

It was their wedding day. They had waited. It seemed forever. They were already bound together by the laws of heaven. Since they lived on Earth now they wanted to be bound by Earth laws too. Lisa loved the garden. So they all pitched in and got it ready. Hey she still had access to all the rock star money why not use it right? 

 

Molli and Kourt were in gold gowns not too long because it was Florida. Everyone was there even Castiel. Gabriel even let Crowley come to the wedding. He kept looking over at Molli with a devilish look in his eye. 

 

Molli and Kourt had gone up to check on Lisa who was a vision in a white princess style dress. 

"You look beautiful" Kourt said with a tear in her eye and all the ladies hugged.

Lisa was crying because the hormones were affecting her. Molli and Kourt started crying too. 

 

"I can not believe I am finally going to get past all this and marry an angel up to a few months back I thought was a legend. I knew he was real. I just feel like this is a beautiful dream. I have two best friends that have powers like me. I am so happy." Lisa said. lately her dreams gave way to nightmares but after the one dream of Lucifer they stopped. 

Gabriel went down to hell and gave his brother an earful but told them when he came back that Crowley had Lucifer handled.

 

Now a few days later they were walking down the aisle. Molli and Kourt hugged her as they all took their places. 

Death walked her down to the song "Heaven on our side" by Foreigner. It fit the moment. 

 

She got down to Gabriel and he was glowing. He smiled happily. They looked up at the priest who turned into God and then they both said their vows. 

God did not stay long and told them all he loved them and then he took Gabriel aside "My son Lucifer will not play his games anymore with you. But I fear he has made you hate him. Do not hate my son. Just love him and he will stop. " God said

"I am ignoring him Dad." Gabriel said looking over at Lisa. "Could what he say be true?" 

 

"No he is sterile all them movies about Satan having kids. Nope will never happen. Plus he hates humans. " God said smiling

"No dad he has lain with my wife." Gabriel said becoming so mad.

"No he made her dream of him. You can not get pregnant by a dream. Even he can not do that one plus she is pregnant with your child already. That can not happen I promise you that." God said kissing him on his forehead

"What of Michael?" Gabriel asked

"Back home in heaven ashamed." God said and disappeared. 

Gabriel and his bride took the back stairs dropping clothes as they went. Gabriel knew that the baby would be here soon and they should take advantage of not having kids. They wasted no time getting their clothes off. He throw her on the bed and took out his jars of lollipops. 

 

He lay a stick trail and licked it making her moan as he pput the sweetness over her breasts and stomach. He sucked and licked it all off. He then got to her core where he put the lollipop in and then twirled it around her outer lips. He then set it in her mouth. 

 

He buried his face in her making her explode. He did not stop until she was completely wet. He then sat her on his lap and she sunk down on him almost making him explode. 

 

This woman had exceeded all his expectations. He bent her back while working in and out of her until they both had visions of happiness and so much more joys to come with friends and family. 

 

They lay there basking in their happiness until he kissed her shoulder then they stayed up all night kissing and loving on each other.  
***************************************************************************

 

Molli and Dean had to put up with Crowley who tried to get Molli to sit on his lap. 

"Come on make a demon happy." Crowley said he liked goating Dean who slugged him. 

 

They all had a great time at the wedding. And Kourt caught the bouquet. Sam was laughing because Kourt went right over to her dashing man and told him that now there was no way to get out of their wedding. Sam responded with a kiss. They all drank and were mary until the dawn. Gabriel and Lisa would not leave for their honeymoon until Molli and Kourt got married.

*****************************************************************************

Molli and Dean left just before dawn most of the guests did. They were getting married in a day. Sam and Kourt were getting married on the same day. 

Molli had to put up with Crowley all night.

"Honestly honey I am ready to kill that demon. It was like he could not stop following you or me around." Molli said taking off her jacket. and her shoes.

Dean had a bottle of beer in his hand. He was happy that all they had to do was walk across the yard to their house and their yard. 

"I wish we could build Sam a house in this yard. " Dean said. Sam and Kourt stayed in the basement room at parties . 

"You just want to change the subject." Molli said untying his tie.

"Yes my sweetie I do." Dean said taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately on the lips. He lifted her up on to the bar and started undressing her while kissing her. He buried his head in her breast lavishing kissing and twirling his tongue around the nipples. When they hardened he then sucked on them making her moan. He leaned her back and took off her panties. 

He then he licked and sucked her womanhood while he thrust his fingers making her bucks them. He made sure she had gotten nice and wet before he pushed inside her making her explode again right on him. It almost pushed him to come. He took his time thrusting in and out of her at a good pace. Until he could not stand it and they exploded together. Molli saw stars. and a vision of a little boy who looked both like her and him. 

Dean carried her to the bed where they made passionate love again a few more times until they lay there in each others arms. 

He had a habit of massaging her shoulders before falling asleep. He could never get enough of this amazing woman. 

"What if I tell you that our first child will be a boy?" Molli asked turning around looking at him.

"I say wooohoo but I also want a little girl too. So you can paint her nails and her big brother can protect her." Dean said

"I think we can arrange that." Molli said

She kissed him. He never stopped surprising her.

*************************************************   
Sam had snuck Kourt downstairs. They had started kissing in the living room and he carried her down to their hideaway. He then put her on their swing and hiked her skirt up . His fingers found her wetness and worked in and out until she begged him to end the madness. He laughed.

he then got on his knees and took champagne and poured it over her licking and using his fingers until she said "Sam I want you now!!!!" 

He got up removed his pants and entered her fully. He then took her legs and put them up on his shoulders gain full access. He then exploded in her. They both just stood (She hung). He then carried her to the shower where he lather her up. 

He spanked her playfully.

"Sam Winchester, I will spank you" Kourt said and then he bent over and she spanked him. He laughed. 

She got down on her knees taking him into her mouth and cupped his balls. Sam moaned. pulling her hair. 

She then worked it for a while until Sam exploded in her mouth. She swallowed every drop. 

He then made her sit in the shower while he used the sprayer to get her going then he replaced it with his finger then he licked her clit making her exploded on his face. He was hard again by then . He entered her from behind grabbing her breast his he worked himself in and out. They exploded together and he carried her to the bed to play more. 

Kourt lay there after Sam went to sleep still awake and excited in less than a day they would be married. 

*******************************************************************

 

Molli and Kourt were now the one getting married. The whole house was decorated and the gardens. Crowley was his usual ass. 

Gabriel had stocked the bars. and did his best man duties. They were all leaving for their honeymoons in the morning. His bride was still sleeping. He made her. She had woken up this morning looking like she swallowed a watermelon. 

Molli and Kourt were concerned but Lisa assured them it would be at 24 hours or she hoped. 

Death would be walking them both down the aisle. God would be there to join them together.

Dean had his black suit and Sam had a white suit on.   
*******************************************************************

 

Gabriel knocked on the girls door before the wedding. 

"Hey I need to talk to my wife." Gabriel said

"um you can't she is in labor" Molli said two minutes ago Lisa's water broke and they had just called the doctor. 

"I am so sorry " Lisa kept saying to both of them. 

"We are just waiting until the baby gets born then we will wheel you down the aisle with us or Gabe will. " Molli said using the wet towel to cool her friend . Who was having another labor pain.

"I swear this hurts so bad I do not think I want another kid." Lisa said between contractions. Gabriel just held her hand.

The doctor came in and delivered both babies. They were pretty quick in coming out like maybe God had arrived (Which he had) and made them be born quick.

They had a little girl and a little boy. Gabriel gave God a look like maybe his brother was right.

God said look at both them babies and tell me if they are not yours both of them. And sure enough both had their dad's whiskey eyes and smile. He kissed their fingers. 

Lisa got wheeled down the aisle with both babies by her hubby and candy man. 

Molli looked so beautiful in a floor length Vera Wang. While Kourt looked stunning in a short Vera Wang. They walked down the aisle towards Sam and Dean and the boys felt like there was nothing that would make this moment any better. 

As they were saying their vows and promising to love each other for the rest of their lives. Everyone heard crying and looked over to see Mary , John and Bobby crying .

After the ceremony Dean and Sam said to God. "Thank you."

"They have a limited amount of time. Say your hi's and byes now." 

Dean took Molli to His parents . Mary just took Molli and Kourt in her arms. 

"Both my boys married angels." Mary exclaimed.

The boys got a big hug from John and a huge hug from Bobby who was crying and Crowley was making fun of him. 

"Shut up Crowley." Bobby said kissing both women on the cheek. Whispering that he was so proud. 

******************************************************************

Prologue 

Right after the honeymoon which was in Paris. Sam and Kourt got a house on the grounds. Kourt and Sam went on to have 2 boys and a little girl whom they named Mary. 

Molli and Dean had a little boy first just like her dreams and 2 little girls twins. They both looked like their mother. They named one girl Barbara and nicknamed her Bobby. 

 

As for Gabriel and Lisa they had one more which was a girl. Gabriel never gave up his lollipop ways. But as for the porn business Lucifer runs it now. 

 

Crowley still follows Dean and Molli around.


End file.
